


Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisetsky : retrouvailles destinés

by Narumeinuzuka10



Series: Histoires liées entre elles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Sequel, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10
Summary: Suite de l'Otayuri. Plus de deux années se sont écoulées depuis la naissance de Sofya, dont Otabek ignore l'existence. Yuri, au cours d'un simple séjour au Japon, invité par son cousin pour les JO, fait une découverte surprenante. Il en est de même pour le Kazakh.. Ce qu'ils vont savoir va tout changer. #Otayuri principal #Omegaverse #Yuuvik
Relationships: Georgi Popovich/Original Female Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Histoires liées entre elles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152158
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: un air de déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de l'Otayuri, avec une ellipse de deux ans et des poussières. Il y aura des extraits de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres suivants (mais combien et lesquels c'est à voir) et dans le Spin Off. Je vais faire au mieux pour poster vite tous les chapitres afin d'être au même niveau que pour les autres sites. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres ça fera, j'ai l'histoire dans les grandes lignes en tête, épilogue inclus. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_**Juin 2020, base militaire cubaine..** _

"Hey, Altin, tu as entendu les nouvelles?"

Le Kazakh, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, observa son camarade de chambre depuis plus de deux ans, Waldek Szpilman, se poser à côté de lui. Ils étaient sortis, pour une de leur rare permission, dans une boîte, à proximité de la caserne. Ils avaient récupéré, pour l'occasion, leur téléphone respectifs. Le Kazakh avait laissé le sien éteint, auquel cas ses parents auraient appris pour son temps de repos.

"De quoi tu parles, Waldek..." fit ce dernier, circonspect.

Le Polonais le regarda, sincèrement étonné.

"Bah, tu es bien patineur, non?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, du moins, je le reviendrais quand je retournerai en compétition.. pourquoi?" maugréa le brun, faisant distraitement rouler sa bouteille dans sa main.

"Alors, tu dois connaître ce patineur... comment c'est déjà.. c'est un jeune Omega, il est de Russie.. marmonna-t-il. C'est Levi.. non.. Yuri..."

"...Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.. acheva son camarade, d'une voix blanche. Que lui arrive-t-il" ajouta-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance.

"Il paraît qu'il a posté une vidéo dans laquelle il montre un programme.. d'exolution? fit l'autre, ignorant le trouble dans lequel se trouvait Otabek, à la recherche de la dite video sur le téléphone . D'exhiba.. exhibition! Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est en ligne, et on parle de rumeur de retour pour la saison.. conclut il, avant de se figer, semblant comprendre. Ah, mais alors c'est lui qui.."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et tendit son portable vers le Kazakh, qui le remercia du regard, avant de filer du côté des toilettes, le bruit y étant moins prononcé. Arrivé sur place, il bloqua la porte du cabinet où il s'était réfugié, mit ses écouteurs, et enclencha la dite vidéo..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Japon, Tokyo, juillet 2020.** _

Yuri soupira, épuisé, en sortant de la gare. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à voyager en train, sans compter le temps entre chaque gare, valise dans un bras et la petite de l'autre. Lev lui avait proposé d'assister aux matchs japonais de Volley Ball lors des Jeux Olympiques, qui se déroulait au Japon cette année.

"Hey, hey, hey, Yuri! Ça fait un bail!" s'époumona une voix débordante d'enthousiasme, faisant sursauter la fillette.

"So-Chan! Yuri!" rajouta une voix d'enfant, portrait craché de son père, aussi bon vivant que lui.

"Yo, Kotarô.. Lev.. Kôtetsu.." salua le blond.

"Tarô! Leb! Kô'Su! répéta, parfaitement réveillée, la petite Sofya, gigotant dans les bras de sa mère. Maman, par terre.."

"Ça faisait un bail, cousin! s'exclama le plus grand du trio, Lev. Tu viens avec moi, la tigresse? Profite de la vue, marcher ça craint pour toi.."

"Lev, la ferme avec tes.." maugrea le Russe.

"Oh, ouiiii! s'écria la fillette, se débattant plus encore dans les bras du blond. Maman, maman, te paît..."

Yuri obtempéra, elle était trop mignonne à faire la moue, et laissa la petite aller avec son cousin, qui la déposa sur ses épaules. Le Russo-Japonais tenait fermement les mains de la brunette, qui riait aux éclats. Les yeux brillants, Kôtetsu se tourna vers son père.

"Moi aussi, papa! Moi aussi!" criait presque l'enfant, sautillant sur place.

"Ok, ok! Mais on dit rien à maman, hein!?" fit Kotarou à son fils.

Celui-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête, impatient. Il tendit les bras, puis fut mis sur les épaules de son père, qui fusilla Lev du regard.

"Si jamais Tetsurô l'apprend, t'es foutu, c'est clair!" prévint il.

"Eehh.. comme si j'allais te balancer à Kuroo San, tu veux ma mort!?" s'indigna le cousin de Yuri.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, en voyant son cousin faire, resta près de lui.

" La confiance règne à ce que je vois, Plisetsky.." rétorqua Lev, vexé.

Il tint plus fermement encore la fillette, sous l'oeil vigilant de sa mère. Celui-ci envoya un message à son grand-père, le prévenant de son arrivé, ainsi qu'à Yuuko, qui les avait hébergé les deux dernières semaines. La réponse de la Japonaise le déconcerta.

_"Appelles moi quand tu seras au calme, ça urge.."_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sofya, fraîchement lavée, jouait avec Kôtetsu, le fils de Kotarô et Tetsurô Bokuto, au domicile du couple. Le blond était hébergé par la petite famille, en échange de quoi il aidait Tetsurô, qui n'allait pas tarder à mettre au monde son deuxième enfant.

Le jeune Omega était en train de sécher ses longs cheveux, une bonne douche après la chaleur, sans compter le voyage en train, l'avait revigoré. En voyant son portable, qu'il avait posé sur un meuble, il se souvint de l'étrange message de Yuuko. Il composa rapidement le numéro de la jeune femme, curieux.

"Yurio-Kun?" fit la Bêta, ayant décroché à peine le téléphone avait sonné.

"Oui, Yuuko-Chan? dit le blond. Il y avait quoi de si urgent?"

"Oh, eh bien... C'est.. commença la jeune femme, hésitante. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais montré, il y a une dizaine de jours?"

"Ouiii.. ma routine d'exhibition d'avant mon arrêt.. répondit le Russe. Et donc.."

C'était quelques jours après son arrivée chez les Nishigori. Il avait voulu montrer à la jeune femme, sur la musique qu'Otabek avait modifié, l'exhibition. Il l'avait retravaillé, pour pouvoir la patiner seul. Il avait mis un vieil ensemble ce jour-là, la petite était restée pres des triplées., le temps qu'il patine.

"Tu n'as pas encore verif.. réalisa la Bêta. Comment Viktor avait découvert pour la vidéo de Yuuri Kun, il y a quatre ans?"

Yuri fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

"Via une vidéo que les triplées avaient filmés et mis en... débuta-t-il, avant de comprendre. Non, Yuuko-Chan, ne me dis pas que..."

"Je suis désolée, vraiment, Yurio-Kun.. soupira son amie. Il y a eu tellement à faire ces jours ci que je n'avais pas vu avant ce qu'elles avaient fait."

Yuri mit rapidement fin à la conversation, et alla directement sur le net, vérifier les dires de la Japonaise. Ça ne mit que quelques minutes, la dite vidéo était relié à plusieurs sites, sans compter celui des Yuris Angels.

"Putain de merde, Yakov va me tuer..." grommela-t-il.

_**"Retour de Yuri Plisetsky, la fée Russe, pour la prochaine saison de patinage artistique (ci dessous sa récente prestation)..."** _

_**〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️** _

**_Au même moment, dans les contrées américaines..._ **

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Kazakh avait vu cette vidéo. À peine fut elle finie, la première fois, qu'il l'avait révisionnée, une seconde fois, puis une troisième.. Waldek avait du aller directement le chercher, inquiet de sa longue absence. Après, tout s'était enchaîné, pour Otabek.

Il avait demandé dès le lendemain à partir, être réformé, sans qu'on en avertisse ses parents. Heureusement pour lui, son comportement, que ce soit envers les Omegas ou les autres, était apprécié, de même que son travail. Le commandant ayant une aversion prononcé pour les racistes des genres, tels qu'il y avait dans sa famille, avait joué en sa faveur. Il avait fait son sac deux jours après, non sans oublier le service qu'il devait au dit commandant en compensation.

Ça faisait près d'une dizaine de jours qu'il était sur les routes. Il avait changé de numéro, ne donnant le nouveau qu'à ceux qu'il jugeait fiables. Et se déplaçait en toute discrétion, méfiant de l'influence outre-mer de son père.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à des choses aussi négatives. Il visionna encore la vidéo, profitant de regarder son Omega. Le blond avait, durant ce temps, pris des hanches, les cheveux plus longs encore qu'à Barcelone, malgré le fait qu'il les avait coupé court deux ans auparavant. Sa façon de patiner était toujours aussi fascinante, voir plus qu'avant, il ne savait pourquoi.

Pensif, il stoppa la vidéo peu avant la fin, comme il faisait à chaque fois. Il composa, sur son portable, un numéro de téléphone. Il entendit quelques intonations, avant que son interlocuteur décroche enfin.

"Salut, Otabek, que puis je faire pour toi? Toujours à l'armée?" fit une voix.

"Non, je suis parti, ça ne fait pas longtemps... répondit le Kazakh. J'aurais besoin que tu m'héberges quelques temps, Jean-Jacques.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais prévu autre chose pour Yuri, à l'origine, qui sera mis au prochain chapitre.
> 
> J'ai mis une vidéo (sur la chanson du même nom que la vidéo évoquée plus bas) du patineur Johnny Weir, la performance correspondait à peu près pour ce que je voulais pour Yuri. La musique de fond, est à peu près différente, le lien est le suivant:
> 
> http://youtu.be/TPnqaryMnaI 
> 
> Je poste le reste au plus vite.
> 
> À très vite !


	2. Nouvelles made i  Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Voilà le premier "vrai" chapitre de la seconde partie de l'Otayuri. Je ne l'ai pas mis hier soir, désolée.
> 
> Un petit cross over YOI/Haikyuu avec un Bokuroo (je les aime bien les deux) et LevYaku pour ce chapitre (et le prologue aussi, d'ailleurs).   
> Pour le Bokuroo (version Omegaverse), je m'inspire de celui de Zenra/Takamachi avec les doushinji Saraba, yo Saraba et Danran Biyori.
> 
> Voilà les liens des doushinjis (uniquement traduits en anglais sorry)
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/zenra-takamachi-haikyuu-dj-saraba-yo-saraba-first-part-eng/
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/zenra-takamachi-daran-biyori-haikyuu-dj-eng/
> 
> Le reste sera dit en bas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Yuri avait vu la vidéo. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment aux triplées. Il se doutait, au fond, qu'elles risquaient de faire ce genre de choses. Pour se changer les idées, il allait souvent dehors, emmenant sa fille et le petit Kôtetsu jouer, les JO devant commencer dans la semaine qui arrivait.

Yakov, comme Yuri s'en doutait, l'avait harcelé de coups de fil, lui faisant la morale sur sa façon de gérer les événements. Le blond avait décidé purement et simplement d'ignorer les appels, d'attendre que ça passe, avant son retour en Russie. Il en parlerait, si nécessaire, lors de sa reprise, pour l'annonce de son thème saisonnier.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasites, pour mieux se focaliser sur la surveillance des petits, qui jouaient près de l'eau. En jetant un coup d'oeil sur son portable, voyant qu'il était presque dix-huit heures, il rangea les affaires qu'il avait avec lui et s'approcha de Sofya et Kôtetsu.

"On y va, Sofya, Kôtetsu.. lâcha le blond avant de se stopper en voyant leur mine. Bordel de... qu'est-ce que.."

Des traces de terre, et probablement de sable, se disséminaient sur les cheveux, le visage, et les vêtements des petits. Ces derniers souriaient, inconscients de leur bêtise. Dépité, Yuri sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, qu'il humidifia avant de nettoyer au mieux leur visage.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, alors qu'il était avec les enfants sur le chemin de la maison. À peine rentré, il emmena rapidement les deux fauteurs de troubles à la douche, Tetsurô préparait le repas, puis jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable.

_"Les nominations pour le Grand Prix sont en ligne, gamin. Faut qu'on en parle."_

Yuri soupira en lisant le message de Yakov et rangea son mobile, pour nourrir sa petite. Habituellement, les nominations arrivaient plus tôt que ça. Mais il avait eu de la chance d'être sélectionné, pour cette année, il le savait, donc il ne devait pas faire la fine bouche.

"Un problème, Yuri?" s'enquit le second Omega.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur en entendant son nom, regarda le noireau, qui était en train de surveiller son fils, qui mangeait. Sofya le dévisageait également, curieuse.

"Non, c'est.. c'est rien, c'est par rapport aux championnats.. marmonna le Russe en nourrissant sa fille. Et puis.."

"Tadaimaaaa! s'égosilla le compagnon de Tetsurô, Kotarô.

Le volleyeur, en préparation avec l'équipe pour les JO, avait obtenu de rester chez lui au lieu de dormir à l'hôtel, son Omega étant sur le point d'accoucher. Cependant, le gymnase où son équipe, dont Lev faisait parti, s'entraînait n'était pas le plus près de la ville...

"Papaaaaa! s'époumona le petit Kôtetsu, qui courut accueillir son père. Okaeriiii!"

Yuri regarda l'enfant faire, une boule au ventre, alors que sa fille était venue près de lui, les bras tendus.

"Maman.. bougonna la fillette, fatiguée, en se pelotonnant contre l'Omega. Ca'in.."

Le Russe l'enlaça tendrement, puis la souleva pour l'emmener au lit, elle était fatiguée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre, le trio Bokuto retournèrent au dans la cuisine, non sans que l'Alpha ne salue Yuri et sa fille..

Une heure plus tard, alors que Sofya dormait profondément, Yuri alla au salon, où Tetsurô et Kotarô étaient tranquillement installés, sur leur canapé. Son ordinateur portable en main, il le posa sur la table basse, s'assit à même le sol, puis alluma l'appareil, sous le regard curieux du couple.

"Oya, oya, blondinet.. fit Kotarô. Tu regardes pour tes compétitions, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, tronche de hibou... marmonna Yuri, concentré sur l'écran, attendant que la page s'affiche. Ah, voilà les.."

Il se figea, en voyant où il devrait aller pour les deux championnats "pré Grand Prix", et qui il y aurait avec lui. Pour la première, il serait avec quelques connaissances, à savoir Pichit Chulanont, Michele et Sara Crispino, et Emil Nekola, au Japon, à Nagoya. La date, par contre était problématique, de part ses chaleurs, qui devaient, si elles venaient dans les temps, se terminer pas longtemps avant. Il fut un peu rassuré de savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un sur qui compter, là bas, au cas où.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la date et le lieu de la seconde compétition, qui se déroulerait un mois après l'autre, dans sa ville natale, Moscou. Si cette perspective le rassérénait, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Sofya et son grand-père, les autres participants, en particulier un, lui glaça les entrailles.

Fébrile, il se releva, portable en main, pour téléphoner à son coach. Il sortir dans le jardin, impatient, écoutant les longues tonalités de l'appel, auquel Yakov décrocha peu avant la messagerie.

"Tu l'as foutu long à regarder tes nominations Yuri.. le sermonna d'emblée le vieil homme. Bon, pour le Japon, c'est Georgi et Julie qui vont t'accompagner, pigé? Alors faudra que tu te bouges, ok?"

Georgi, qui avait prit sa retraite sportive l'année précédente, apprenait désormais auprès du vieux Bêta les ficelles du métier de coach. Julie, quant à elle, était une ancienne élève de Lilia, qui était arrivée quelques mois après la naissance de Sofya. Ayant dû s'arrêter suite à une blessure, malgré sa carrière retentissante, elle serait celle qui remplacerait la diva, dont le retrait serait effectif d'ici peu de temps.. Le duo, qui se fréquentaient depuis près d'un an, devaient souvent faire les voyages pour les compétitions, à la place du Bêta et de l'Alpha.

"Ouais, ouais, Yakov.. grommela l'Omega. J'ai vu que pour le championnat de Russie il serait là, Cizeron... Il devait pas être suspendu?"

Il tentait de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix, ce que lui avait fait subir le Français était toujours présent dans son esprit. Il allait bien mieux qu'il y a deux ans, mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait supporter de le voir. Le blond se reprit en entendant son coach soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

"Apparemment, non.. marmonna celui-ci, aussi dégoûté que son élève. Je suis allé voir avec la fédération, pour des explications. Il a été décidé de le laisser faire une dernière saison avant qu'il prenne sa retraite.."

Le poing serré, Yuri écoutait ses recommandations, lassé. Au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus grand chose de son élève, lui donna rendez vous à son retour, pour discuter de ses programmes. Après quoi, il lui demanda de passer le bonjour à sa fille, puis raccrocha.

* * *

"Je dois passer vite fait au gymnase récup' des affaires, ok? Lev nous rejoindra la bas avec Yaku!" s'écria Kotarô, alors qu'il mettait son fils dans son siège auto.

"D'accord.. Tetsurô a besoin d'un truc particulier ou.." fit Yuri, qui imitait le volleyeur, ayant loué un siège pour sa fille.

Deux jours après l'annonce des nominations, l'Omega de la maison était allé à l'hôpital, pour mettre au monde sa fille, la petite Miyu. Yuri était allé accompagner Kotarô pour les voir, surpris de voir un si petit bébé, lui faisant réaliser à quel point sa propre fille grandissait.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis. La fillette et sa maman étant censés rentrer de l'hôpital, l'Alpha devait aller les chercher. Yuri, quand à lui, avait décidé de faire un tour, avec son cousin et sa fille, et d'aller voir sa cousine pour passer du temps chez elle. L'Omega et partenaire de son cousin, Morisuke, les accompagnerait dans le trajet, malgré sa grossesse, qui était bien avancé.

L'ancien _ace_ de Fukurodani secoua la tête, impatient, en montant dans la voiture, côté conducteur.

"Nope, pas la peine.. tout est déjà prévu.. sourit il alors qu'il mettait sa ceinture. On y go?"

Yuri, installé à l'arrière avec les petits et la ceinture mise, acquieça.

"Hey, hey, hey! s'écria le hibou. Alors, _let's go_!"

_**Une heure plus tard...** _

Yuri regarda pour la troisième fois son portable, ennuyé. Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait Kotarô, qui avait pris son fils avec lui, pour aller dans le gymnase. Lev et Morisuke, arrivés quelques minutes après eux, jouaient ensemble avec sa fille, non loin de lui.

Les affaires avaient été posé dans la voiture du Russo-Japonais, le temps que les Bokuto reviennent. Le blond était en train de ranger son téléphone quand il entendit derrière lui une voix étrangement familière.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens.. regardez qui voilà.. le petit Omega Russe.."

Yuri, croyant avoir mal entendu, se retourna avec lenteur. Son coeur rata un battement quand il reconnut son interlocuteur.

"Vous... murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?"

Inzhu Sergueïevna Altina eut un étrange sourire, accompagnée de Hinata Yamagata, en voyant la drôle de tête que faisait le Russe.

"Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu... sourit la mère de Otabek. N'est-ce pas, Hinata?"

"Oui, Izhu San.. soupira la Japonaise. Nous pourrions.."

"Tu entends, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. ricana la Kazakhe, ignorant ce que la jeune femme allait dire. Mon cher fils a une épouse vraiment en or, et Alpha qui plus est.."

Elle se tut quelques instants, guettant une réaction de la part de Yuri, qui resta silencieux.

"Nous avons vu ta fameuse routine, diffusée sur le net... continua-t-elle. Un vulgaire patineur de ton genre n'a rien à faire avec les notres.. Reprendre serait vraiment.."

"Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer de vos conseils! l'interrompit Yuri d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez.."

"Maman..." entendit il derrière lui, le faisant taire.

"Sofya, reviens ici..." criait une autre voix.

Il eut l'impression de refroidir de l'intérieur. Sa fille arrivait près d'eux, Lev et Morisuke sur les talons. Il ne voulait pas que cette femme découvre l'existence de sa précieuse petite fille. Il savait d'emblée ce qui risquait d'arriver. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la Kazakhe, qui le regardait, suspicieuse. Elle allait vite comprendre..

Il sursauta quand il sentit un poids contre sa jambe, s'aggriper avec force. Il baissa les yeux, observa sa fille, alors que son cousin arrivait avec son compagnon.

"Désolé Yuri.. souffla Lev. Elle est parti si vite.. on sait pas ce qu'il lui a prit..."

Le blond secoua la tête, une main posée sur celle de l'enfant. Devant lui, étonnées, les deux Alphas étaient figées, silencieuses. Puis, finalement, la plus vieille se reprit.

"Alors tu as fini par avoir une gamine... marmonna-t-elle. Je me demande qui a été assez bête pour.."

Elle cessa de parler, alors que Sofya tournait son visage vers elle, toujours cachée derrière sa maman. À son air surprise, Yuri sut immédiatement que ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire. Elle avait comprit.

"C'est.. c'est l'enfant de..." chuchota-t-elle, avant de reculer devant la réaction de la petite.

Cette dernière, à peine vit elle la tête de la Kazakhe, s'était mise à fondre en larmes. Yuri la prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Il laissa sa fille enfouir son visage dans son cou, toujours en pleurs, en s'éloignant des deux femmes.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages, en particulier celui de la cinquantenaire.

Quelques minutes après le début de cette drôle de scène, deux voix se firent entendre, réveillant tout le monde de la torpeur ambiante.

"Ohé, c'est quoi ce bordel..." grommela l'un d'eux, blasé, une tête que Yuri ne connaissait pas.

"Ya un problème, Lev? Il s'est passé quoi?" interrogea Kotarô, un sac sur le dos et son fils dans les bras.

"Aniki.. soupira Hinata, comme soulagée, en se tournant vers sa "belle-mère". Inzhu San, nous devrions y aller.."

"Yamagata?! C'est ta soeur, elle!? s'exclama Morisuke. Mais.."

"Huh!? Vous les connaissez!?" fit Yuri, éberlué.

"Ouais, il fait parti de l'équipe de volley du Japon.. expliqua Kotarou en désignant le frère de Hinata, Hayato. Et il jouait dans celle de son lycée, Shiratorizawa, en libero, on s'est déjà affronté.."

"Allons y, Hinata, Hayato.. coupa Inzhu Sergueïevna Altina, ignorant Kotarô. Nous avons rendez-vous avec vos parents et mon époux.."

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la petite Sofya, pelotonnée contre sa mère, les larmes se calmant peu à peu. Puis, accompagnée des Yamagata, ils partirent.

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Haneda, aéroport de Tokyo...** _

"Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps?" demanda Tetsurô, Miyu dans ses bras.

Yuri secoua la tête, sûr de lui, une main sur sa valise, l'autre tenant la main de sa fille.

"Ouais.. j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en rentrant.. et je vais encourager Kotarô depuis la Russie! répliqua-t-il. Et je dois faire..."

"Plisetsky Kun!"

Yuri se retourna, pensant avoir mal entendu, avant de voir Hinata Yamagata venir vers lui, seule. Il tint plus fermement encore la fillette, craignant qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tetsurô et Lev, à côté, observèrent la jeune femme, méfiants.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Yamagata?" demanda le noireau.

"Faut que je parle à Yuri Plisetsky avant son départ.. annonça cette dernière. Bokuto San m'a dit que vous seriez ici.."

"T'es sérieuse!? s'exclama Lev, n'écoutant pas les paroles fâcheuses de son ancien capitaine envers son compagnon. Tu vas lui faire quoi!?"

"Discuter, il y a trop de choses dont il n'est pas au courant en ce qui concerne _son_ Alpha. rétorqua Hinata. En privé, si possible.."

"Il ne va pas aller.. commença Tetsurô, avant d'être interrompu. Yuri!?"

"Ok, je viens avec toi, mais cinq minutes pas plus... déclara ce dernier. Fais attention à elle, Lev.."

Il posa Sofya dans les bras de son cousin, non sans laisser un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

"Mais... tu penses que c'est prudent de faire ça.."s'inquièta Lev.

Un hochement de tête de la part du Russe.

"Ouais... fit il. De toute façon, si Sofya est calme, malgré sa haute sensibilité.. je sais que ça ira."

Yuri se doutait depuis un moment que sa fille réagissait aux phéromones, aux humeurs des autres. Aussi, lorsqu'il était allé emmener sa fille voir un médecin, quand il avait croisé la mère d'Otabek, le praticien avait confirmé ses dires. Ce dernier avait même dit, qu'en plus d'être Alpha, la fillette serait du genre dominante. Ce qui expliquait sa réaction quelques jours plus tôt, ayant ressenti l'hostilité de la vieille Alpha, elle avait juste eu peur..

Le blond observa la Japonaise, près d'eux. Il ne pensait pas, lui aussi, qu'elle pourrait causer de problème. Aussi la suivit il, laissant tout de même quelques recommandations à son cousin, et des miriades de bisous à sa fille..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Bon, alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux.." lâcha d'emblée Yuri.

Hinata sourit, assise en face de lui. Elle sentait sa nervosité baisser petit à petit, songeait à quel point Otabek connaissait le blond, le Kazakh ayant prévu d'avance ce genre de réaction de sa part. Sa tasse de café serré dans ses mains, elle observait l'Omega, qui attendait, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait, derrière elle, Lev et Sofya qui étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Elle lui ressemble beaucoup.. murmura Hinata, attirant l'attention du Russe. À part pour les yeux, c'est.."

Elle déglutit, cherchait ses mots, devant un Yuri impatient, inquiet de ce que la jeune femme comptait lui dire. Il soupira, ne souhaitant pas nier l'évidence.

"Ouais, Sofya est la fille de Beka.. avoua-t-il avant de se reprendre. La fille de Otabek. Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais vous emmerder avec ça.. Je ne comptais pas lui apprendre alors que vous deux.." ajouta-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune Alpha le dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre.

"Otabek San et moi.. quoi? lâcha-t-elle. De quoi tu parles, Plisetsky Kun?"

Yuri la regardait, l'air de dire "ya pas marqué débile sur mon visage".

"Tchhh.. marmonna-t-il. Leroy m'a tout dit, il y a plus de deux ans. Pour votre mariage, le tatouage.. et l'armée."

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, en voyant son interlocutrice rire de ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle lui montra ses mains dépourvus de l'anneau. À l'annonce qui vint peu après, il eut une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.. _L'espoir_..

"Nous ne sommes pas mariés, on ne le sera jamais.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est plutôt court, et Otabek est absent, mais mentionné. Je comptais le faire apparaître, mais je ne voyait pas du tout comment, donc pas pour cette fois. 
> 
> Breeeeef alors Yuri est au courant pour le mensonge de Jean-Jacques, sa réaction au prochain chapitre, bien sûr.. et la mère de Beka qui découvre avant son fils l'existence de la petite Sofya. Et le retour de Yuri pour le patinage, gâché par un parasite, bien sûr...
> 
> Je mets la suite au plus vite!


	3. Réalité d'un Omega (côté Yuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une (bonne) partie du chapitre est un flash back. À l'origine, je pensais utiliser ce flash back pour un autre chapitre. Mais je trouve que ça rend bien, ici. Et ça explique quelques petites choses. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"Nous ne sommes pas mariés, on ne le sera jamais.."_

Yuri se figea en entendant la révélation de la jeune Alpha, retint sans s'en rende vraiment compte sa respiration. Il reprit contenance quand il sentit un faible toucher, sur son bras. Hinata, inquiète, avait posé une main dessus, dans le but de le réveiller. Le blond la regarda, désemparé, alors que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer s'imprimaient dans son esprit.

"Attends.. Tu as dit quoi..? bredouilla-t-il, avant de se relever, troublé. Je.. non.. je dois y aller.. "

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la Japonaise, se doutant qu'il réagirait ainsi, en tenant plus fermement le bras de l'Omega.

"Lâ... lâche moi.. murmura-t-il, en relâchant des phéromones. Je ne peux pas.."

"S'il te plaît, écoute moi, Plisetsky Kun.. le coupa-t-elle, sa main libre couvrant le bas de son visage. Tu n'es pas au courant de tout. Il faut que tu saches que..."

**_"Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Moscou..."_ **

Hinata laissa échapper un juron, le timing était vraiment trop pourri.. Yuri se dégagea de son emprise, soulagé de ne pas en entendre plus. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, quoi qu'elle dise...

Sur le point de partir, il sentit un papier mis de force dans sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, qui semblait déterminée.

"Écoute.. on n'a plus le temps, maintenant.. dit elle. Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone, appelle moi vite dès que tu es prêt. Si jamais c'est vraiment le cas, je te donnerai son numéro. Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour.." ajouta-t-elle, en montrant d'un mouvement de tête la fillette, qui s'agitait dans les bras de Lev.

Le blond hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et fila immédiatement vers sa fille et ses amis, qui l'attendaient pour partir...

**_Deux semaines plus tard..._ **

"Hey, tout va bien? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de vouloir parler après.." fit une voix, non loin de Yuri.

Celui-ci, en train de reprendre pied suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, rougit légèrement.

"Ce.. c'est juste que.. grommela-t-il, embarrassé. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même mon grand père.. je voulais en parler à Chris, mais..."

Le rire qu'il entendit, derrière lui, le saoula plus qu'autre chose, le fit se tourner dans le lit, retenant une grimace en ressentant une pointe de douleur dans son bas ventre. Il avala un médicament posé près de lui, ignorant sa nudité et celle de l'autre occupant, qui sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille.

"Tchhh.. quoi? Un problème ?" ronchonna-t-il, en fusillant l'homme du regard.

"Bien sûr que non.. ricana celui-ci, en se posant près de lui, indifférent. Mais.. tu me considère comme le second choix, pour te confier.. c'en est presque vexant, _malá kočka_!"

Yuri ne prit pas la peine de préciser qu'il était surtout le _sixième_ choix, les autres (aka Yuuko-Chan, Mila,Georgi et Julie) étant tous trop occupés. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise maintenant que ses symptômes s'étaient calmés.

"Je... avant de revenir.. commença-t-il. J'ai rencontré celle qu'il a.. devait épouser.."

"Comment ça, devait? le coupa l'autre. Elle t'a dit un truc en particulier?"

"Que.. qu'Otabek ne voulaient pas se marier.. marmonna Yuri, le cœur battant. Et qu'en gros ce qu'avait dit ce.. _Govnyuk_ était faux.. 'fin je crois que c'est ça.. elle a pas pu en dire plus..."

"Et t'avais pas tant envie que ça d'entendre, c'est ca?" devina son ami, qui finissait de s'habiller.

Le Russe, contrarié d'avoir été mis à jour si facilement, lui fit un geste grossier en contrepartie, avant de se lancer dans son récit. L'Alpha, près de lui, le laissa parler, pensif. Quand Yuri eut fini, il le regarda, curieux.

"Et.. il te faut de l'aide pour quoi, exactement?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh.. j'sais pas quoi faire... avoua Yuri, les poings serrés. J'ai gardé son numéro, à la fille. Mais si j'appelle et que.. que ce qu'elle me dit.. jsais pas mais.. je flippe"

"Appelle la, ça te permettrait de savoir si lui t'as caché des choses ou pas.. conseilla le jeune homme. Si tu peux avoir une conversation avec lui, le voir, fais le tant que tu peux.. Et ça pourrait.."

Il se tut, en voyant une notification sur son portable, il la lut rapidement, avant de se lever du lit, devant les yeux gênés de Yuri, qui releva la couverture, pour se cacher le corps.

"Voyons, après ce qu'on vient de passer à faire ces derniers jours, tu es tout timide! se moqua l'Alpha. Bref, je te laisse retrouver ta petite, Coach Yakov et Coach Georgi m'attendent.. on se voit dans la semaine pour tes entraînements!" ajouta-t-il avant de filer prendre son sac.

Arrivé près de la porte de la chambre, il salua une dernière fois l'Omega et s'en alla, le laissant seul. En voyant la porte se refermer derrière l'autre patineur, Yuri soupira, songeur.

"Putain... comment j'ai pu en arriver là..."

* * *

_Environ deux ans plus tôt.._

_Yuri regarda son portable, pensif, avant de partir. Son grand-père l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, chez Lilia, où il venait de déposer les affaires. Sa fille et lui dormirai quelques temps la bas, le temps pour le jeune de vérifier son niveau, en patinage._

_L'Omega, sa fille âgée de quatre mois et demi confortablement installée contre lui, entra dans la patinoire de Saint Pétersbourg, où il avait rendez-vous. Il se sentit bizarre, de revenir dans cet endroit, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Quand il était sorti de l'hôpital, avec sa fille, il s'était isolé avec elle, chez son grand-père, se réfugiant dans son coin. Les seules fois où il était sorti avait été pour les multiples rendez-vous, ainsi que les sacrements pour le baptême de la petite._

_"Yuratchka! Enfin vous voilà! s'écria Mila, en sortant de la patinoire. Ooh salut Sonia! Alors.. tu fais la misère à ta maman?"_

_"Tcchhh.. laisse la tranquille, elle a besoin de calme, Baba Yaga! rétorqua le blond, une main posée sur la petite tête de la fillette, qui était profondément endormie. Lilia doit arriver dans une demi-heure, Yakov.." ajouta-t-il en direction de son coach._

_"Très bien, alors va te préparer, gamin.. ordonna le vieil homme. T'inquiète pas pour elle, on gère.."_

_Le blond enleva délicatement sa fille du porte bébé, sans la réveiller, pour la déposer dans les bras de Mila, non sans appréhension. Sofya, au changement de bras, se mit à remuer, sur le point de se réveiller. Yuri, inquiet de son comportement, comptait la reprendre à son amie, cette dernière recula, tenant fermement la fillette._

_"File te changer, Yuratchka! dit elle. Il ne va rien lui arriver, elle est avec sa super marraine et tu n'en a pas pour long!"_

_Celui-ci se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, indécis. Il voulait rester près de sa petite, ne pas s'éloigner autant, le patinage lui semblait presque secondaire. Inconscient du monde alentour, il sursauta quand il sentit un coup bourru sur son épaule, de la part de Yakov._

_"Je te l'ai dit, on va faire attention, gamin! le sermonna-t-il. Tu crois que tu es le seul patineur, ou autre sportif Omega, à avoir eu un gosse pendant sa carrière? Dépêche toi avant que je me foute en rogne, je dois te parler d'un truc important après. Les autres sont déjà au courant." ajouta-t-il._

_Yuri obtempéra, alla rapidement embrasser sa petite avant de filer en trombe se changer. Il revint quelques minutes après, patins aux pieds, rejoindre son coach et ses camarades. Il fut soulagé en constatant que sa petite était toujours endormie dans les bras de Mila. Yakov attendit d'avoir toute son attention, qu'il eut après un bref rappel._

_"Bon, on a avoir un peu de changement, ici.. déclara-t-il, ignorant l'air outré de Yuri. Mila va faire un échange de coach avec un autre patineur pendant quelques temps. Elle doit partir en Italie.."_

_Surpris , le blond se tourna vers la jeune femme._

_"Huh!? Mais... pourquoi ? fit il. Et c'est qui celle qui va prendre sa place?"_

_"Je me suis liée avec Sara Crispino, un peu après le mariage de Yûri et Viktor.. expliqua Mila. J'ai décidé de rester avec elle, pour poursuivre ma carrière. Si ça se passe bien, la bas, on y restera, vu que son frère a du mal à la lâcher.. Et un des patineurs qui avaient le même coach que les jumeaux a proposé un échange à Yakov, pour.. ah, ils arrivent!"_

_Yuri se retourna, pour voir arriver Lilia, accompagnée de Sara, qui se précipita vers son Alpha, et avec elle.._

_"Hein!? C'est toi, Nekola?"_

_Trois mois plus tard..._

_Yuri déposa Sofya chez la nounou, qui gardait également le fils de Katsudon et Viktor, se retenant à grand peine de la prendre avec lui. La fillette ne voulait pas le lâcher, restait collée à lui, sauf quand Nikolaï était dans le coin. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, était plutôt tranquille, mis à part qu'elle gambadait pas mal.._

_Le blond secoua la tête alors qu'il finissait, plusieurs minutes après l'avoir laissé, de se préparer. Il ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant, dans les vestiaires, qu'il côtoyait depuis près de trois mois, à présent. Ça lui faisait drôle de ne plus avoir Mila, derrière lui, pour le taquiner._

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Emil Nekola, qui enfilait ses patins. Le Tchèque avait l'air de s'être calmé, s'entraînait sérieusement avec l'aide de Viktor et Georgi. Il faisait des allers-retours à la patinoire, discutait peu à peu avec tout le monde, même Yuri. Le Russe sortit des vestiaires pour aller s'entraîner, plus motivé que jamais..._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_"Bon, ça suffit sors! Tu fais n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui! s'époumona Yakov. Retire tes patins, et file avec Julie et Lilia!"_

_Ça faisait deux bonnes heures que Yuri passait son temps à foirer ses sauts, en proie à un violent mal de crâne. Il lui semblait avoir de la fièvre, qu'il avait du chopé froid. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, bougon, sachant pertinemment que le Bêta avait raison. Il se faufila vers les vestiaires, pour enlever ses patins.._

_Cependant, quand il entra dans les vestiaires, son corps se réchauffa davantage, son coeur battit plus vite, plus fort. Décontenancé, il ferma la porte et s'affala vers le fond de la pièce, la respiration saccadé._

**"Qu'est-ce que... mes chaleurs ne devaient pas revenir avant quelques mois encore..."**

_Il déglutit, ses chaleurs étaient particulièrement fortes, cette sensation insidieuse qui le prenait dans le bas des reins lui donnait envie de gémir. Il était en sueur, se tenait le ventre recroquevillé à même le sol. Positionné de cette manière, il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'ouvrit sur Emil Nekola, accompagné de Georgi. Ces derniers se figèrent en le voyant ainsi._

_"Yuri?! lança son compatriote, incertain. Qu'est-ce que..."_

_"Il est en chaleur.. murmura le Tchèque, une main posée sur le bas de son visage. Je vais chercher de l'aide!"_

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_"Yuratchka, je vais emmener la petite se promener, repose toi, d'accord? lança Nikolaï, inquiet, en direction de son petit-fils. Et prends une injection, si ça ne va pas, compris?"_

_"Ou.. ouais Dedoula..." grommela le blond._

_"Ma.. mama.. eda.. mama.." bredouilla Sofya, gigotant dans les bras du Bêta._

_"Non, Sonia.. murmura le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Ta maman doit se reposer.. On revient tout à l'heure.."_

_Sur ces mots, il referma la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils, emmenant la petite avec lui. Yuri, qui entendait sa fille pleurer, s'en voulut immédiatement de la laisser ainsi._

_Il maudissait ses stupides chaleurs, qu'il ne pouvait même pas calmer avec les médicaments, qui ne marchaient pas sur lui. Quand aux injections auxquels il avait droit, il avait énormément de mal avec les effets secondaires, qui empiraient son état. Il mordilla ses lèvres, nerveux, en se souvenant des explications que lui avaient donné le médecin._

_Entre le fait qu'il ait mis au monde un enfant à un jeune âge, que son corps n'avait pas pu s'habituer et réguler ses chaleurs, il accumulait trop d'hormones. Et le tout réuni l'empêchait de supporter les dites chaleurs, qui, à présent, avaient lieu tous les mois._

_Ce dont il souffrait était un problème spécifique à certains Omegas dont sa génitrice, et la mère de celle-ci avaient souffert, causant même le décès de la dernière. Seul les rapports avec un Alpha et créer un lien via une morsure avec l'un d'eux pouvaient atténuer les contrecoups, voire les faire disparaître. Ce que la femme de Nikolaï avait refusé, pour le Bêta._

_Yuri songea, la tête bouillonnante de fièvre, à ce que Mila et Chris lui avaient suggéré peu après ses secondes chaleurs. Trouver un Alpha assez proche, qui supportait les phéromones Omegas, pour l'aider à supporter ses chaleurs mensuelles, sans rien de plus. Comme avaient fait Chris et Viktor, avant que ces derniers se soient liés, via leur ami commun Stéphane Lambiel, quand c'était possible..._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_"Hey, Nekola, faut que j'te parle!"_

_Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ses dernières chaleurs. Yuri avait fini par décider de mettre sa fierté de côté, pour sa fille, qui était sa priorité.  
_

_Emil Nekola se retourna en entendant le Russe lui parler, alors qu'il arrivait des vestiaires. Yuri avait eu une proposition de celui-ci, peu après ses dites dernières chaleurs, dont il s'était souvenu quelques heures auparavant. Et il avait choisi d'accepter. Un brin embarrassé, il resta encore un petit moment silencieux, devant un Tchèque curieux. Finalement, il releva la tête, déterminé._

_"C'est d'accord.. déclara-t-il à l'Alpha. À mes prochaines chaleurs.. je t'appellerai."_

* * *

Yuri jeta un oeil sur son portable, alors qu'il partait du studio du Tchèque, en ayant pris soin de laisser la clef de l'Alpha dans sa boîte aux lettres. Si, au début de leur petit arrangement, la maladresse dans les gestes et un sentiment de gêne avait été là, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

Au bout de quelques périodes, le caractère indifférent du Tchèque avait permis au Russe de se laisser aller, de se détendre plus aisément lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. De plus, l'Alpha respectait les demandes que Yuri avait imposé, à savoir pas de nouage et d'éviter plus de contacts hors chaleurs. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Emil, qui comme Yuri avait déjà quelqu'un dans son coeur. Ça avait changé le blond, qui était rassuré de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa fille, bien qu'il se sentait parfois mal, par rapport à celui qu'il aimait, malgré la distance, le temps.

En songeant au Kazakh, Yuri sortit de sa poche un papier, qu'il gardait précautionneusement depuis son retour du Japon. Le numéro de Hinata Yamagata était toujours bien visible, narguant presque le jeune homme, qui avait lu tant de fois ce papier qu'il en était devenu plat, lisse. En avisant l'heure sur son portable, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Il en était à peu près à la moitié du trajet, le train faisant la navette entre chez son grand-père et chez Emil durant environ trois heures. Et, après un rapide calcul, ça devait être la fin de l'après-midi, _là bas_. Finalement, il décida de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant de rentrer, son grand-père n'étant pas d'accord avec le fait que Yuri ait gardé le numéro de la Japonaise. Il pianota le numéro qur son mobile, fébrile. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner à l'intonation du téléphone, impatient. Puis, au bout de trois sonneries..

"Mochi, mochi.." répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, comme ennuyée.

"Hinata Yamagata.. fit le blond. Ici Yuri Plisetsky, je.."

"Plisetsky Kun !? s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie. Alors, ça y est, tu.."

"Oui.. la coupa Yuri, nerveux. Parle moi de tout ce qu'il se passe avec Beka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui Yuri et Emil, ça fait tout drôle.. Le prochain chapitre devrait être tout aussi étrange, je pense. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Désagréable découverte

_"Hinata.. Parle moi de tout ce qu'il se passe avec Beka..."_

_**Plusieurs jours plus tard, Toronto, Canada...** _

Otabek, qui sortait tout juste de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, suite à son jogging hebdomadaire, répondit au téléphone, qui ne cessait de sonner.

"Salut, Hinata.. dit il tout en se séchant les cheveux. Tu ne dors pas, à cette heure? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'appeler si tard.."

"Vu le décalage horaire entre le Canada et le Japon*.. rétorqua la jeune femme. Et puis, il n'est que.. vingt-trois heures.."

Le brun hocha distraitement la tête, bien que son interlocutrice ne puisse le voir, tout en s'habillant rapidement.

"Alors.. pourquoi ce coup de fil? demanda-t-il, une fois sorti de la pièce où il se trouvait. On s'est vu il n'y a pas longtemps, chez mes.."

"J'ai retrouvé Yuri Plisetsky, il y a quelques semaines.. le coupa-t-elle, pressée. Ta mère l'a vu, elle aussi."

Otabek serra le drap du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, interdit, à l'évocation de l'Omega Russe.

"Pardon!? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que.."

"Tu te souviens qu'il y avait les JO entre juillet et août? s'informa Hinata. Mon frère y participait pour l'équipe japonaise de volley, ta mère était venu pour ça, entre autre.. bref apparemment, ton Omega y connaissait des joueurs, aussi.."

Le Kazakh fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, certain que mis à part les Katsuki et la famille Nishigori, le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé de volleyeurs.. Son coeur se serra en constatant qu'il ne connaissait plus si bien le jeune homme..

"Très bien.. fit il, ne voulant pas ruminer davantage. Il y avait d'autres personnes, avec lui?"

Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, inconfortable, durant de longues minutes.

"Hinata? lâcha Otabek, brisant l'étrange calme qui s'était installé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Oh... euh.. rien de particulier, mais.. bafouilla la jeune femme. Dis, moi, Otabek, ce.. Jean-Jacques Leroy, il t'a bien tout raconté, par rapport à ce qu'il a appris, au mariage?"

"Je.. pense que oui.. se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse le Kazakh, avant de se figer, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Je dois y aller, je te rappelle plus tard.."

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse de la Japonaise, se faufila vers la cuisine des Leroy, où Isabella et son époux buvaient tranquillement leur café. Le Kazakh se planta devant son ami, l'air sérieux, inquiétant le couple.

"Otabek.. il y a un problème?" demanda Isabella.

Le brun secoua la tête, le regard résolument tourné vers l'époux de la jeune femme.

"Il y a deux ou trois points que je voudrais éclaircir avec Jean-Jacques.. déclara-t-il. Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît?"

"Hein!? s'étonna le concerné. Mais tu peux parler devant..."

"Laisse, mon chéri .. la coupa-t-elle, semblant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Je dois partir voir mes parents, avant de partir pour le travail, de toute façon.."

Elle lui embrassa doucement la tempe avant de se pencher discrètement à son oreille.

"Tu dois crever l'abcès et tout lui raconter.. lui conseilla-t-elle à voix basse, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Mentir plus encore ne peut qu'empirer les choses.."

Elle sortit de la pièce, non sans saluer le Kazakh au passage, qui le lui rendit, alors qu'il se posa sur une chaise, en face de son ami. Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la salle, une fois l'épouse Leroy partie. Jean-Jacques, mal à l'aise face au visage sombre que faisait Otabek, eut l'impression de refroidir sur place. Impression renforcée quand il écouta la question du Kazakh.

"Jean-Jacques.. tu m'as vraiment tout dit sur Yuri, il y a deux ans?"

Le Canadien se liquéfia, pris en porte-à-faux. Ça y est, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que son ami ne souffre pas allait lui revenir en pleine face.

"Que.. que veux tu dire, Otabek? nia-t-il, s'enfonçant plus encore. Bien sûr, que.."

"Leroy.. prévint l'Alpha, impatient. On se connaît depuis des années, alors arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, ce serait mieux.."

Jean-Jacques déglutit au ton employé par le jeune homme, qui commençait à dégager des phéromones. Beaucoup trop au point de lui donner la migraine, bien que ce soit un Bêta.

Il soupira, ennuyé, la situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi..

"D'accord, c'est vrai.. avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la table. Je t'ai caché.. certaines choses.. et pour d'autres.. je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du brun, qui attendait patiemment qu'il poursuive.

"Quand je l'ai revu au mariage de Nikiforov et Katsuki.. continua-t-il. Il était enceint.. du moins..."

Otabek serra le poing, à la révélation de son ami, abasourdi.

"Pardon!? murmura-t-il, perdu. Il est.. il a eu.. un enfant.. mais.. il en était à combien, quand tu l'a vu?"

Le Canadien sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ça y est, il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait fait.. au risque plus que certain de ruiner leur longue amitié.

"Je.. j'ignore à combien il en était.. marmonna-t-il. Ce que je sais.. c'est qu'il a perdu le bébé, ce jour-là, à cause de moi.."

Les yeux écarquillés, retenant une colère qui montait peu à peu, le Kazakh resta un moment immobile, avant de se ressaisir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait.." gronda-t-il.

"Quand je l'ai vu, comme ça.. racontait le Canadien. Je me suis énervé. Je pensais qu'il t'avait trahi, trompé, et je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs.. je lui ai dit que tu étais marié à la Japonaise, était parti à l'armée.. et que tu avais enlevé ton stupide tatouage.. et je l'ai poussé, quand il a pété un plomb.."

Il sursauta en entendant le bruit strident de la chaise qu'on tirait, qui tombait. Otabek, sous le choc, s'était brusquement relevé, estomaqué.

"Tu as.. putain, il s'est passé quoi, ensuite! " s'exclama ce dernier en prenant le noireau par le col de sa chemise.

"Il a du partir avec une ambulance.. bredouilla JJ, flippant face à la réaction de Otabek. Selon ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'était pas sa première.. agression, ce qui fait que le choc qu'il a subi.."

Il se tut, soulagé que le Kazakh le lâche, le triste dénouement ayant déjà été dit.

"Comment ça, pas sa première agression.. fit Otabek, pensif. Que lui est il.."

Il se figea en ayant un souvenir bien précis en tête, une histoire qu'il avait entendu, quelques mois avant le mariage Russo-Japonais. Lors de la compétition des Quatre Continents, à laquelle il avait participé à Taïwan, Pichit , Viktor et Yûri Katsuki avaient parlé de..

"Cizeron.. gronda-t-il, les yeux noirs. Ce sale petit.."

La mâchoire contractée, furieux, Otabek regarda Jean-Jacques, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Le Kazakh resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, inquiétant son ami. Celui-ci se leva lentement de sa chaise, pour éviter de le brusquer.

"Otabek, je.." commença-t-il.

"Non, tais toi, ou je risque vraiment de te faire mal.. l'interrompit le brun, se retenant de lui grogner dessus. Je sors un moment.. je ferais mes affaires à mon retour.." ajouta-t-il ensuite, portable et écouteurs en main.

Jean-Jacques ne tenta pas de le retenir, comprenant pertinemment que ça risquait d'aggraver son cas, et la situation..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés, sans que Jean-Jacques ne puisse joindre son ami, qui avait temporairement bloqué son numéro. Après le départ de celui-ci, il était allé voir ses parents, qui entraînaient son frère et sa sœur, à la patinoire de la ville. Il voulait réparer, ou au moins essayer, ses erreurs, pouvoir filer un vrai coup de main au Kazakh. Et, pour ça, il lui fallait tirer les bonnes ficelles..

Il avait fini par avoir toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait, après quelques difficultés et marchandages. Il attendait, de retour chez lui, qu'Otabek revienne pour lui faire par des nouvelles toutes fraîches qu'il avait obtenu.

Le Kazakh revint en fin d'après-midi, un peu plus détendu que lors de son départ. Il comptait monter se changer, ranger sa valise comme convenu, quand il fut stoppé par le Canadien.

"Otabek, écoute moi, s'il te plaît.." lâcha ce dernier en retenant le brun par le bras.

Il fut chamboulé en assistant au regard noir de son ami, qui le ciblait, pour la première fois.

"Que veux tu, Jean-Jacques.. demanda Otabek, posté au milieu des marches. D'autres choses que tu m'aurais caché?"

Le ton empli de sarcasme n'échappa à JJ, qui préféra ne rien dire, ignorer son commentaire, qu'il avait largement mérité.

"Je sais dans quels championnats Plisetsky va aller.. répondit il. La date, le lieu, même les hôtels.."

"Et tu l'as appris comment.. répliqua le brun, méfiant. Tu me racontes pas des conneries, au moins?"

"Grâce au JJ's.. commença le Canadien en faisant sa pose fétiche avant de se stopper face à la tête consterné de l'Alpha. Bon, ok... j'ai demandé à mes parents et des connaissances de me refiler les infos contre quelques services.."

Il tendit la feuille, où tout ce que le Kazakh voulait savoir était noté. Il plia le papier pour le mettre dans sa poche, et était sur le point de se retourner, quand..

"J'ai pas fini.. ajouta le Bêta. Apparemment, la.. **NTV/HTB*** * a posté la conférence de presse des patineurs Russe, pour la présentation de leur thème annuel, sur leur site officiel. Il est censé y figurer, lui aussi.."

À ces mots, Otabek se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Jean-Jacques lui indiqua le chemin du salon, où un ordinateur portable, dernier cri, était déjà installé sur la table basse. Les deux hommes se posèrent sur le canapé, le propriétaire de la machine l'alluma et désactiva le mot de passe.

Fébrile, Otabek le regardait faire, attendant que le site tant convoité soit visible. Malgré l'écriture cyrillique, incompréhensible pour Jean-Jacques, ils virent rapidement la vidéo qu'ils recherchaient, qui était la plus vue. La petite flèche blanche, sur l'écran, glissa dessus et après un petit clic..

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tôt, jour de la conférence de presse, Saint Pétersbourg..** _

Yuri écoutait distraitement le bavardage incessant des journalistes envers Mila, revenue quelques jours pour l'occasion, parler de son thème de la saison. Il s'ennuyait royalement, voulait aller chercher sa petite à la garderie, passer du temps avec elle. Il se retourna, ayant senti qu'on lui tirait les cheveux, pour fusiller le coupable, Yakov, du regard.

"Reste tranquille, gamin, ça va bientôt être à ton tour.. murmura le vieil homme, exaspéré. Et pas de conneries, pigé?!"

"Ouais, ouais.. grommela l'Omega, sous les yeux suspect de son coach. C'est à mon tour!"

Il rattacha vite fait sa queue de cheval avant d'échanger sa place avec Mila, soulagé d'échapper à l'interrogatoire du Bêta.

"Et maintenant, pour son retour en compétition, plus jeune des médaillés d'or en senior de l'ISU, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.." annonça le présentateur.

Son panneau, où son thème était écrit, en main, Yuri se posta devant les journalistes, nerveux malgré lui.

"Alors... montrez votre thème pour cette année, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.." l'encouragea le présentateur.

Le blond obtempéra et posa, face au public, le dit panneau où il y avait simplement écrit " _Messages_ ".. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la fureur de Yakov, qu'il décida d'ignorer.

"J'ai choisi le thème des "messages" pour le Grand Prix de cette année.. dit il, micro en main. Que ce soit avec les musiques choisis ou mon patinage.. je veux montrer, prouver de toutes les façons possibles à certains et certaines que je suis bel et bien de retour et prêt à en découdre! Je vais remporter le Grand Prix!" Conclut-il plus fort, l'air déterminé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, à la sortie de la conférence de presse, le blond fut attrapé par son coach qui, comme il s'en doutait, était dans une rage folle..

"Je t'avais dit quoi, imbécile! s'emporta celui-ci, après l'avoir emmené dans un coin tranquille. Vous en avez pas tous marre, à me prendre pour un con!"

Yuri se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme si ce que disait le vieil homme ne l'intéressait guère, amplifiant sa colère.

"On avait dit qu'on devait juste se concentrer sur ton retour, même pour les musiques, et je parie aussi les chorégraphies.. ajouta-t-il. Tu as tout changé, je parie!? Et nous en parler, à Lilia, Georgi, Julie et moi, ça t'aurais bouché?!"

"Raaah.. ça va c'est pas dramatique, non plus.. ronchonna Yuri. Puis, je suis plus un gosse, maintenant.."

"Ah, bon!? T'en es plus un!? rétorqua le Bêta. Parce que ton comportement me donne l'impression du contraire."

"Tchh.. ça y est, t'as fini!? cracha Yuri, exaspéré et impatient. J'ai plus important à faire, là, tu vois.."

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de son coach, qui le laissa partir, non sans le prévenir qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui..

* * *

_**Japon, Nagoya, quelques jours avant le programme court...** _

Otabek sortit du **_Shikansen_** , soulagé d'être enfin arrivé à destination. Depuis qu'il avait vu, en compagnie du Canadien, la conférence de presse de Yuri, près un mois et demi auparavant, tout s'était enchaîné.

Il avait aisément compris les sous entendus du blond, le forçant à aller faire un tour du côté de sa famille, voir ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Car, il en était certain, les propos de Yuri ne leur avait pas échappé, à eux non plus... Il en avait profité, une fois au pays, pour aller voir de bonnes connaissances à lui, pour avoir des infos.

Bien lui en prit. On lui avait fait savoir que la provocation de Yuri n'était pas totalement passé inaperçu, et lui-même avait entendu ses parents en discuter, dans le bureau paternel.

Il avait pu transférer le reste de ses économies, qu'il avait commencé à prendre de son compte peu après sa première permission, deux ans plus tôt, sur le nouveau qu'il utilisait. Et dont sa famille ignorait l'existence.

Il envoya un message à son hébergeur, alias Hinata, sur le sol nippon, qui lui répondit assez vite. Il devait la rejoindre et déposer des affaires chez elle, avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'université, qui était à proximité de l'appartement de la jeune Alpha..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"L'hôtel où logent les patineurs est à quelques stations d'ici, ça ira? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, Otabek?"

Le Kazakh jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Hinata, qui avait l'air inquiète, et secoua la tête, l'air impassible.

"Non... fit il, lunettes de soleil posé sur le nez. Je dois y aller seul. Et puis... je pense que ça devrait aller. Et il y aura des connaissances, là bas.."

Il enlaça brièvement la jeune femme, pour la remercier, et sortit de l'appartement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son amie, il sentait la nervosité et l'impatience le gagner petit à petit, en sachant celui-ci qu'il aimait aussi près. Il avait eu du mal a trouver le sommeil la veille, tant il voulait le voir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit enfin du métro, courant hors de la gare pour arriver au plus vite à destination. Il ne mit pas longtemps, l'hôtel n'étant qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'où il était.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, il reconnut Georgi, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un près de l'entrée. Il fut un bref instant soulagé de rencontrer un visage familier, même si sa coiffure était radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait avant, et qui faisait parti des proches de son Omega.

"Georgi Dmitrievitch!" le héla-t-il en venant vers lui.

Celui-ci, en entendant son nom, se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en voyant la personne qui l'appelait.

"Otabek Azamatevitch!? s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu es ici? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne te voyait plus.."

Le Kazakh balaya la question d'un revers de main, décidé à aller à l'essentiel.

" Où est la chambre de Yura!? lâcha-t-il. Je dois absolument le voir..!"

Le Russe plissa les yeux à l'évocation de son compatriote, suspicieux.

"Et pourquoi je te le dirais.. dit il. Comment tu peux savoir qu'il n'est pas sorti.."

"Parce que Yura n'a jamais été du genre à se lever tôt quand il a une compétition.. répliqua le brun, sûr de lui. À part la veille et l'avant veille des programmes.."

"Oooh.. s'émerveilla l'apprenti coach, ému. Tu l'aimes toujours autant toi.."

Otabek, embarrassé et le rouge aux joues, détourna le regard à la remarque du Bêta.

"Bien sur.. marmonna-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter de l'aimer..."

Georgi lui tapota l'épaule, pour le rappeler à lui, murmura à son oreille le numéro de la chambre de son ami. Reconnaissant, le Kazakh le remercia silencieusement du regard, avant de se précipiter vers les étages, sans entendre qu'on l'appelait.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, trouvant l'ascenseur trop long, pour parvenir à l'étage Omega de l'hôtel, où se trouvait la chambre de son amoureux. Quand il parvint à l'étage, arrivé au couloir, il se stoppa. Un léger parfum, infime, qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque, flottait dans les airs..

Il déglutit, se dirigea vers la source de cette odeur, la chambre de Yuri. Des bruits se firent entendre, bien que la porte soit fermé, de la pièce. Il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte, de pouvoir apaiser les chaleurs de son Omega..

Les yeux sombres, guidé par son instinct qui lui criait d'entrer la chambre, il commença à ouvrir quand il l'entendit ...

"Arrg.. c'est trop bon..."

Un long gémissement de plaisir vint peu après, plongeant le Kazakh dans le plus grand désarroi. Car, bien sur, si Yuri réagissait ainsi, c'était qu'il était en _bonne_ compagnie. Il espérait, priait pour que l'odeur inconnu dans la pièce ne soit qu'un produit de son imagination, alors qu'il élargit plus encore l'ouverture de la porte. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle.

Yuri, à plat ventre, le bassin suffisamment relevé pour ressentir tous les mouvements en lui, avait la tête à semi enfoncé dans son oreiller. Ses poings tenaient fermement les draps, alors que de nouveaux gémissements sortaient de sa gorge. Emil Nekola, le visage facilement identifiable, ne cessait de bouger, resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'Omega.

L'instinct du brun se réveilla, lui cria de fuir, alors qu'il croisa le regard émeraude voilé, indifférent aux alentours, en proie au plaisir.

Déboussolé, Otabek referma la porte sans un bruit, avant de redescendre précipitamment les escaliers, une douleur lancinante dans le coeur..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * le Japon a 14 heures d'avance sur le Canada
> 
> ** la NTV (HTB en écriture Russe) est une chaîne de télévision Russe
> 
> Jean-Jacques en a enfin prit pour son grade! Et a fini par tout dire à Beka!
> 
> Yuri a fait son Yuri, comme toujours!
> 
> Et Otabek qui voulait tranquillement retrouver son tigre... pas cette fois! Moi, cruelle? Naaan..
> 
> Les retrouvailles vont elles avoir enfin lieu? Yuri sera-t-il pardonné par Otabek? La suite au prochain chapitre..


	5. Retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite du dernier chapitre, avec les réactions divers et variées.. Pour le programme court de Yuri, Avril Lavigne avec " I wish you were here"! Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Avertissement: Lemon en début de chapitre!

_Déboussolé, Otabek referma la porte sans un bruit, avant de redescendre précipitamment les escaliers, une douleur lancinante dans le coeur.._

_**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre...** _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yuri.. tu as dit que t'en étais sûr.. déclara Emil, une main sur le dos du blond. Mais, si tu veux.."

Le concerné tourna la tête vers lui, exaspéré, en plein dans le pic de sa phase de chaleur. Il utilisa le peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour répliquer.

"Ce qu'il me faut, là maintenant... cracha-t-il alors qu'il bougeait son bassin pour sentir plus profondément les doigts du Tchèque, le faisant gémir. C'est que tu remplaces tes doigts par ton putain d'engin..."

Il se sentit perdre pieds, était dans l'urgence qu'on le prenne, sans penser à rien d'autre.. plus ce besoin se faisait attendre, plus il devenait difficile pour lui de ne pas sauter sur l'Alpha, près de lui.

Ce dernier enleva ses doigts, faisant soupirer l'Omega d'impatience, avant d'enfiler un préservatif. Puis, il souleva un peu plus les hanches du blond, se frotta contre lui, sous les râles de l'autre, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

Yuri grogna de satisfaction en sentant Emil en lui. Les mains tenant les draps, il couina tandis que le Tchèque ne faisait qu'aller et venir plus profondément. Il mordit violemment ses lèvres, retenait ses gémissements au maximum, mais lâcha prise quand sa prostate fut touchée. Et, alors que l'Alpha atteignit son point le plus sensible..

"Arrg... c'est trop bon.." soupira le blond, indifférent au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, en gémissant longuement de plaisir.

Emil le ramena plus près de lui, d'une main, alors qu'il s'occupait de le caresser, signe qu'il n'en avait plus pour long. Yuri, à son geste, tourna la tête vers la porte le regard flou, avant de venir sur la main de l'Alpha, tous deux en plein orgasme...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Otabek!? s'étonna Hinata, en voyant le Kazakh avachi dans le genkan de son appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas avec Plisetsky Kun?"

Elle s'éloigna de lui, surprise de sentir autant de phéromones de sa part.

"Que s'est-il passé? Tu es blessé ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état?"

Des égratignures toutes fraîches sur ses poings et à proximité de ses lèvres, le brun se releva précipitamment, pieds nus, et se faufila dans le salon. Sa valise tout juste ouverte, il ramassa tous ses effets sous le regard éberlué de la jeune Alpha. Elle revint vers lui afin de lui attraper le bras, pour qu'il cesse sa manoeuvre. Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, ayant du mal avec son geste, et dégagea son bras d'un coup sec.

"Laisse moi te soigner, au moins... soupira-t-elle. Et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord?"

Profitant de l'hésitation du Kazakh, elle lui tira le bras afin de l'emmener à la salle de bain, où se trouvait la boîte à pharmacie. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur le tabouret, puis ouvrit la boîte afin d'en prendre le désinfectant, qu'elle déposa sur un tissu. Le nettoyage des blessures se fit dans un calme relatif, qu'Otabek brisa alors que Hinata était concentrée par les soins.

"Yura.. il était bien là.. avoua-t-il, ignorant les picotements sur ses mains. Il est en chaleur..."

"Oh... fit son amie. Mais, alors, pourquoi.."

"Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.. la coupa-t-il. Un.. autre Alpha. Qu'on connaît lui et moi.. "

La Japonaise, l'air impassible, continuait de le soigner, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Je.. j'aurais peut-être dû y aller, lui régler son compte.. continua le Kazakh. Mais.. je ne pouvais pas. J'étais comme immobilisé! L'odeur de Yura, ses phéromones, en train de se mélanger à celles de ce type.. Au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il fallait que je parte.."

"Mais alors... interrogea Hinata, achevant son dernier bandage sur la main de Otabek. Comment tu en es arrivé la?"

Un peu honteux, Otabek détourna le regard.

"À la sortie de l'hôtel, quand je suis descendu.. avoua-t-il. Avec Georgi, un Bêta et compatriote de Yûri, il y avait d'autres Alphas, Bêtas et Omegas. Ils étaient tous au courant, apparemment pour Yura et lui...Sauf l'un d'eux.. ajouta-t-il. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, à lui aussi, ce qui se passe.. mais il a été offensant, injurieux envers celui que j'aime.. je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le frapper, ce crétin d'Italien.. Et même si Yuri semble avoir lâché l'affaire.."

La jeune femme soupira, ennuyé. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé, ces deux là.. Aussi têtu et fier l'un que l'autre.. elle attendit que le brun se calme, en proie à ces souvenirs encore frais, dans son esprit. Elle s'illumina, semblant penser à quelque chose, alors qu'ils sortaient de la petite salle d'eau.

"Plisetsky Kun était en chaleur, c'est bien ce que tu as dit..? dit elle. Et ta soeur, elle en pense quoi?"

Otabek la regarda, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"Aiman.. pourquoi tu me parles de ma petite soeur? " marmonna-t-il.

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, l'air de se dire qu'il était complètement stupide.

"C'est une Omega, non!? rétorqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait t'expliquer deux ou trois choses dessus.. elle a été elle même en chaleur, il n'y a pas si longtemps.."

"Et tu es au courant pour ça, parce que.." fit Otabek, suspicieux.

Écarlate, la jeune Alpha se leva brusquement.

"Ce... c'est pas comme si c'était important! s'égosilla-t-elle. Tu comptes faire quoi, pour le récupérer?"

_**Deux jours plus tard...** _

Yuri l'esprit encore embrumé, observa l'heure sur son téléphone, c'était le tout début d'après-midi, dans son lit. Il se retint de soupirer, ennuyé. Il avait encore manqué des entraînements, à cause des chaleurs.. Et il était encore trop tôt pour appeler en Russie.. un juron sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait son médicament contre ses douleurs au ventre, en se dégageant du lit. Il se faufila rapidement à douche, manquant de tomber dans ses vêtements.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lavé et revigoré par un sandwich, il se dirigea vers Georgi, Julie et Emil, qui étaient avec Sara et Pichit. Ce dernier l'aperçu le premier, portable en main, et lui fit signe.

"Yurio! Ça faisait un bail! s'exclama-t-il, son masque baissé. Tes chaleurs sont enfin... ouch!"

Il fusilla Sara du regard, alors qu'il se massait l'estomac, dans lequel la jeune femme avait mis un coup de coude.

"Un peu de discrétion, imbécile.. le sermonna Julie. C'est pas un truc que t'es censé gueuler sur tous les toits!"

"Grave, sérieux Pichit.. grommela Yuri, ennuyé, avant de chercher autour d'eux. Y'a pas Chris et ton frère?"

La question, adressée au Thaï et à l'Italienne, les embarrassèrent pas mal, causant l'incompréhension du Russe blond. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil vers son compatriote, l'apprentie de Lilia et le Tchèque, qui détournèrent le regard, le rendant plus soupçonneux encore.

"Putain... chuchota-t-il, anxieux, avant de hausser la voix. Il s'est passé quoi, en trois jours? Ya eu une embrouille?"

Pichit, les joues rouges, secoua la tête en guise de dénégation.

"Euh.. pour Chris, non.. bredouilla-t-il, gêné. Mais par contre.."

"Non, il ne doit pas savoir.." chuchota Sara, à l'attention du patineur Thaï.

"Et moi je dis que si.. répliqua son interlocuteur un peu plus fort. Chris à l'intention de lui en parler, alors.."

Yuri fronça les sourcils en les entendant discuter ainsi. Emil, Julie et Georgi, quand à eux, s'étaient mis à l'écart.

"De quoi vous parlez.. fit il à Pitchit et Sara avant de se tourner vers les amoureux et le Tchèque. Hey, c'est quoi ces mess basses, vous aussi..."

Les cinq concernés se regardèrent longuement, silencieusement, comme pour délibérer sur quelque chose, inquiétant le blondinet Russe. Finalement, à la fin de cette bataille muette, Georgi s'approcha de son compatriote, encouragé par sa petite amie, embêté.

"Bon.. ça va être à moi de me coltiner le sale boulot.. grommela-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Yuri.. essaye juste de rester calme sur ce que je vais te dire, ok?"

Yuri hocha frénétiquement la tête, impatient, nerveux.

"Il se trouve que.. Otabek Altin est passé à l'hôtel.. avoua l'apprenti coach. Il y a deux jours, dans la matinée.."

À l'évocation de son Alpha, Yuri sentit ses jambes se dérober, s'affaiblir, sous le choc. Julie et Sara le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre, s'attendant à cette réaction. L'Omega Russe les dévisagèrent tour à tour, incertain.

"Putain... que.. t'es sûr, Georgi? lâcha-t-il, avant de comprendre où le Bêta voulait en venir. Oh, non, non, non..."

"Malheureusement, si, Yuri... soupira le Tchèque d'un air navré. Il nous a vu.."

"Il s'est même battu avec mon frère, pour ça.. renchérit l'italienne. Michele.. n'a pas été très élogieux à ton égard.."

"Chris a tenté de le raisonner, mais..." commença Pichit.

"Je.. je dois y aller.. murmura Yuri, livide. Faut que je sorte.."

Il fila sans demander son reste, direction la patinoire, sous les regards compatissant de ses camarades..

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Baïkonour*, Kazakhstan...** _

"Otabek, tout va bien? s'inquiéta Arman, le frère aîné du concerné, un bébé dans ses bras. Tu es souvent en vadrouille, depuis que tu es là..."

N'attendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, où le jeune Alpha était installé, posé sur son lit. Il regarda son frère de ses yeux cernés, avant de vite chercher un autre point d'ancrage. Étrangement, depuis que Jean-Jacques lui avait appris pour Yuri, il était comme mal à l'aise avec les bébés.. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasites, sortit son téléphone.

"Que se passe-t-il, _ihi_.. soupira le plus grand. Tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici si tu ne voulais pas éviter les sbires habituels... c'est par rapport à ton Omega, c'est ça?"

Otabek se figea en entendant son frère parler de lui.

"Tu sais.. continua ce dernier, conscient de la réaction du brun. Même si elle est jeune.. notre soeur pourrait t'aider, je pense.."

"Oui, je me doute.. lâcha Otabek. Mais.."

"Quoi!? Tu as peur de ce qu'elle va dire? répliqua Arman. Écoute.. de ce que je sais, Père est absent pour quelques jours encore, et Bulat aussi.. profite pour aller la voir.. Et si tu peux.. ajouta-t-il. Attends de lui avoir parlé pour regarder les programmes de ce Plisetsky.. oui je sais que tu ne les as pas encore vu, mais quoi qu'il arrive... tu as tout notre soutien.."

Otabek, en entendant la dernière phrase de son frère, eut l'impression que la pression sur ses épaules s'était allégée. Il sourit légèrement.

"Très bien. Merci, grand frère.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Faut que je te demande quelque chose, Aiman..." lança Otabek.

L'adolescente regarda son frère assis près d'elle, dans la "chambre" lui appartenant, surprise. De retour depuis peu, il semblait gêné, ignorer comment aborder ce qu'il comptait demander.

"Vraiment!? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais.."

Il la stoppa, afin de lui raconter, sans entrer dans les détails les plus gênants, ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques semaines plus tôt au Japon. Attentive, elle écouta religieusement son frère, réfléchissant à comment rassurer son frère, son protecteur.

"Tu sais... débuta-t-elle, embarrassée de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation. Il y a des Omegas qui ont moins bien le contrôle que d'autres, sur leur... pulsion, pendant leur "période". Et il y en a qui ne peuvent pas prendre de médicaments aussi.."

"Mais alors pourquoi.." commença l'Alpha.

"Et aussi.. continua Aiman, sans prêter attention aux paroles de son frère, se frottant les mains avec nervosité. Cou.. coucher avec un Alpha.. ça aide pas mal.. du moins.. ça raccourci les périodes de chaleur.."

Rouge, elle donna son téléphone à son frère, où il y avait une vidéo en attente. Suspicieux, Otabek jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa cadette.

"Qu'est ce que c'est... fit il. Et où as tu eu ce téléphone. Père ne veut pas que tu en aies un.. Et même ceux que Arman et moi t'avons donné.."

"Celui là est un cadeau.. de Hinata. avoua la jeune Omega. Je préfère éviter que Père le trouve, alors.. qu'importe. Regarde ça, s'il te plaît.. ça devrait t'intéresser..."

L'Alpha obtempéra, et alluma la dite vidéo, dans un calme religieux..

 **"Et maintenant, pour son grand retour, l'Omega Russe Yuri Plisetsky, avec pour son programme court,** _ **"I wish you were here"**_ **de Avril Lavigne..."**

Otabek déglutit, en entendant le titre choisi par Yuri, qui se plaça au milieu de la patinoire. La tenue mise par le patineur le chamboula tout autant. Un simple pantalon noir, un haut qu'il reconnut comme celui qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, dans une boutique de patinage finlandaise.

C'était une chemise royale bleue, mate à col divisé et à rayures horizontales noires, serré au niveau des manches, avec un fin velours argenté incrusté de diamants argentés sur les épaules. Et, surtout, les mitaines cloutées, cadeau qu'il avait fait à l'Omega, à Barcelone lors de leur première virée..

Fasciné, subjugué, il observa son Omega faire son programme, qu'il exécutait avec sa fougue de toujours, se calquant sur la musique, les paroles..

**I love the way you are/** **j'adore ta façon d'être**

**It's who I am, don't have to try hard/ça me rejoint, pas besoin de me casser la tête**

**We always say, say like it is/on se dit toujours les choses comme elles sont**

**And the truth is that I really miss.../et la vérité, c'est que ça me manque vraiment...**

**All those crazy thing you said/toutes ces choses folles que tu as dites**

**You left them running through my head/que tu as laissé gravé dans mon esprit**

**You're always there, you're everywhere/Tu es toujours là, tu es partout**

**But right now I wish you were here/mais en ce moment, j'aimerais que tu sois ici avec moi...**

**No, I don't wanna let go/non, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher prise**

**I just wanna let you know/je veux juste te faire savoir**

**That I never wanna let go/Que Je ne vais jamais lâcher prise**

**I wish you were here/j'aimerais que tu sois là...**

"Yura..." murmura le Kazakh, les yeux rivés sur le portable, alors que la danse de l'Omega venait de s'achever.

Sa soeur, près de lui, resta immobile, le laissant sortir petit à petit de ses rêveries. De multiples émotions tourneboulaient dans le coeur du jeune homme, heureux, apaisé de voir que Yuri et lui ressentait la même chose depuis tout ce temps. Et que, malgré ce qu'il avait vu, il était le seul dans le coeur du blondinet Russe...

"Grand frère? intervint Aiman, le téléphone de nouveau en main. Tu veux voir le reste, peut-être? Les programmes libres sont mis en ligne depuis peu je crois.."

Otabek allait accepter, quand sa soeur et lui entendirent la porte du domaine, pourtant bien éloignée, s'ouvrir avec violence. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets.

Le patriarche, Azamat Bolatevitch Altin, était de retour, plus tôt que prévu, fou de rage...

* * *

_**Un mois et demi plus tard, Moscou, Russie..** _

"Yuratchka, laisse donc la petite, tu vas être en retard..."

"Raaah.. Diedouchka, c'est pas dramatique.. marmonna Yuri, en calinant sa fille. Puis, vu le score que j'ai fait au Japon, Yakov va pas non plus faire trop la gue.. tronche. Et c'est pas comme s'il pensait que je serais.."

Le regard réprobateur du vieil homme le dissuada de continuer sa phrase, de dire des grossièretés. Il embrassa Sofya, avant de la poser dans les bras de Nikolaï.

"Finir second ne t'empêcheras pas de bien te comporter.. répliqua celui-ci. Sois un peu plus respectueux envers tes coachs, Yuri.."

"Maman.. 'este.. supplia la fillette, tendant les bras vers l'Omega. Deda.."

"Non, Sonia.. dit le Bêta, en observant son petit fils. Yakov a fait des pieds et des mains pour que tu puisses rester ici, au lieu de dormir là bas. Pour ta sécurité. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.. ajouta-t-il. Tu l'as mis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuri leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner son cou, pourvu du collier de protection. Ses chaleurs devant arriver dans la semaine, le blond le portait toujours sur lui peu avant, au cas ou..

"T'en fais pas Dedoula... lâcha Yuri. Je vais faire attention, et j'appellerai si y'a un problème.."

Le vieil homme lui sourit, avant de lui tapoter affectueusement ses cheveux.

"Va donc, autrement, tu ne risque pas d'aller à l'entraînement.. déclara-t-il, implacable. Et la petite va râler.."

Le blond alla embrasser une dernière fois sa petite tigresse, puis emporta le sac contenant son équipement, ignorant tant bien que mal les plaintes. Un migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, alors qu'il partait de chez son grand-père, en même temps qu'une profonde appréhension.

Il savait qu'il allait forcément _le_ croiser durant la compétition, et les entraînements. Antoine Cizeron, l'Alpha français.. Et il préférait l'éviter au maximum.. Yuri secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ce type en particulier et, écouteurs sur les oreilles, musique à fond, il fonça direction la patinoire..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Yuri, alors qu'il finissait de se préparer, pour rentrer. Il avait passé trois bonnes heures à patiner, plus une heure à faire des étirements avec Julie, Lilia étant restée à Saint Pétersbourg. Il sortit du complexe sportif, impatient de rentrer chez son grand-père, voir sa petite.

Il avait également prévu de reprendre une bonne douche, celle qu'il avait prise après ses exercices, n'ayant eu que peu d'effets. Il mourait de chaud, bien qu'il ait enlevé sa veste, sans compter la météo plutôt fraîche. Alors qu'il était à l'extérieur, il s'étirait longuement les bras quand..

"Oh, regardez donc quoi voilà.. déclara une voix, non loin de l'Omega. Ça faisait un bail, Plisetsky..."

Les phéromones, la voix, éveillèrent de douloureux souvenirs dans la tête de l'Omega, qui fut incapable de bouger. Antoine Cizeron, derrière lui, s'approcha, un air goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

"Tu es enfin sorti de ta grotte, joli fée.." renchérit il, la distance entre eux se réduisant à vue d'oeil.

Yuri parvint à bouger, releva la tête, observa l'Alpha français, avec un air de défi, ignorant l'angoisse qui montait en lui, tout comme la fièvre.

"Ouais, eh bien la fée va t'éclater sur la glace, _Ublyudok_!" cracha-t-il, dédaigneux.

Il essayait de contrôler au mieux les tremblements de sa voix, les phéromones qui se dégageait de son corps.. Le Français se stoppa, non loin de lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui ne plaisait guère au blond.

"C'est que tu sens délicieusement bon, Omega.. marmonna-t-il, en tirant son bras, se léchant les lèvres avec envie. Tu vas venir, que je puisse m'occuper de ton cas, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.. je vais enfin te posséder.."

Yuri laissa sortir plus encore ses phéromones, tenta de faire lâcher prise au chatain, indisposé par ses flagrances. Ce dernier avait rapproché son visage du sien, tout comme son corps, contre lequelle senti, avec dégoût, les réactions. Il ferma les yeux, détourna le visage, attendant qu'il se passe.. Rien. Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir son assaillant au sol.

Le coeur battant la chamade, à l'odeur, près de lui, qui se dégageait avec force, qu'il n'avait pu sentir depuis trop longtemps, il se retourna.

_"Beka..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baïkonour est une ville du Kazakhstan qui est sous administration Russe et Kazakh (plus d'explications sur Wikipedia, ou ailleurs)
> 
> Ihi= petit frère en Kazakh 
> 
> Je suis sûre que le début du chapitre a du plaire à beaucoup de monde (ironie :-P) !
> 
> Et ça y est nos deux amoureux sont enfin réunis! Super Beka est dans la place!
> 
> J'espère que les paroles extraites de la chanson, plus la traduction, ne vous derangerons pas.
> 
> J'ai tenté de décrire au mieux le costume (programme court) de Yuri..


	6. Liés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, je posterai les autres le plus vite possible. Étant qu'il en reste 12 avant d'être au même niveau que pour les autres sites, je ferais probablement 2 fois 6 chapitres. Bref on continu dans les retrouvailles de Yuri et Otabek! Le reste dans le chapitre! Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Attention: Lemon dans le chapitre, sera signalé!

_Le coeur battant la chamade, à l'odeur, près de lui, qui se dégageait avec force, qu'il n'avait pu sentir depuis trop longtemps, il se retourna._

_"Beka..."_

Le Kazakh s'approcha de son Omega et l'enlaça de toute ses forces, le nez enfoui dans ses longs cheveux. Yuri se calma, cessa de relâcher des phéromones, à son contact. Puis, alors que Cizeron se relevait, Otabek le fusilla du regard, fou de rage.

"Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille, Cizeron... gronda-t-il, les yeux s'assombrissant. Tu as osé le toucher..."

Un rire cynique s'échappa de la bouche du patineur Français, qui voyait très bien où voulait en venir le brun, qui serra davantage Yuri contre lui.

"Oh, tu es au courant, pour ça... constata-t-il. Mais.. toi, tu étais où, vu que tu disais vouloir le protéger.. quel Alpha pathétique tu fais. Même pour ta propre soeur..."

Otabek, à son insinuation, vit rouge. Il relâcha le Russe, pour foncer vers Cizeron. Il l'empoigna, le faisant taire, pour le jeter violemment contre le mur de la patinoire. Le chatain se releva aussitôt, un faible sourire aux lèvres, malgré sa blessure au dos. Il se tourna vers Yuri, qui se tenait près de Otabek, fermement accroché à son bras, nerveux.

"Tu sais bien que je finirai par t'avoir, la fée.. murmura-t-il. Au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins, sans ton miteux.."

Le coup de poing qu'il reçu dans l'estomac, initié par Otabek, lui coupa le souffle. Le brun, excédé par les menaces proférés par le Français, s'apprêtait à en lancer un autre, quand..

"Beka, arrête.."

Le Kazakh, décontenancé par la demande de l'Omega, se tourna vers lui.

"Yura!? fit il. Mais, qu'est ce que..."

"Si tu fais ça, même.. si ce _Govnyuk_ le mérite.. le coupa le blond, la respiration saccadé, se tenant le bas du ventre. C'est toi... qui prendras, pas lui.. c'est.. à moi... de.." continua-t-il, avant de tourner de l'oeil.

"Yuri!?" s'exclama Otabek, qui le rattrapa, évitant ainsi toute mauvaise chute.

Inquiet, il ne fit pas attention au Français, qui s'était barré, les côtés pliés sous la douleur. Un parfum émanait du corps bouillant de Yuri, agrippé aux bras du Kazakh. Le Russe, le coeur battant, observa Otabek , qui déglutit devant la réalité de la situation, qu'il avait occulté de par la présence de Antoine Cizeron.

"Tu es en chaleur... chuchota le Kazakh. Tu veux que je prévienne Nekola, peut.."

Yuri le fit taire par un baiser, auquel répondit rapidement le brun, faisant danser sa langue avec celle de son partenaire. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet échange buccal intense, Yuri se détacha de lui, ses yeux émeraudes brillants d'excitation.

"C'est toi, que je veux, Beka.. sursurra-t-il, ses mains posées sur les joues rouges de l'Alpha. Juste toi..."

Il se frotta à Otabek, son nez fourré dans son cou, pour en respirer l'odeur, rendant presque fou ce dernier. Après un ultime effort de volonté d'éviter de le prendre ici, dehors, Otabek prit le blond dans les bras, et l'emmena...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Une vingtaine de (longues) minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement où le Kazakh vivait depuis quelques semaines. Celui-ci, fébrile, ouvrit prestement la porte pour la refermer aussi sec. Les phéromones émis par l'Omega s'intensifièrent pour, inconsciemment, marquer sa présence..

Vestes et sacs de sports furent jetés à même le sol, sous l'indifférence de leur propriétaire.. Les amoureux ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, le Russe fermement accroché au Kazakh, alors qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre..

L'Omega, à peine rentré dans la pièce, commença à se dévêtir, sous l'oeil impatient de l'Alpha, qui l'imita. Ce dernier se figea à la vue du collier, porté par son compagnon, qui suivit son regard.

"Ah.. mon collier, c'est vrai.." ronchonna le blond.

"Tu peux le garder, Yura, si ça te..." déclara Otabek, une main sur la joue de l'Omega.

Yuri secoua vivement la tête, les joues rouges, puis embrassa langoureusement son compagnon, avant de se rapprocher de son oreille.

"Je vais l'enlever.. lui murmura-t-il. Je veux me lier à toi, mon Beka..."

Sous le regard amoureux du Kazakh, Yuri alla chercher son portable, caché dans son Jean, avant de se stopper.

"Faut que j'envoie un message à Deda, pour le prévenir, aussi.." grommela-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il alla ensuite sur le menu de son téléphone*, où il y avait l'application, reliée au collier, lui permettant de l'enlever. Il posa son empreinte digitale, tapota le code, fébrile. Un petit clic signala le déverrouillage de l'objet, que le Russe jeta à même le sol. Il se sentit mouiller à l'odeur des phéromones de son Alpha, qui le colla contre lui.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Tous deux simplement vêtu de leur sous vêtements, ils se devorèrent les lèvres, laissèrent leur instinct les contrôler, avides de se retrouver _enfin_. L'air dans la pièce se remplissait de leurs phéromones, de leur plaisir alors qu'ils mettaient une main dans le boxer de l'autre, caressant leur érection.

Yuri, déjà bien humide, sentit que son intimité se tremper plus encore à leur caresse mutuelle. Il hoqueta alors qu'Otabek se mit à titiller, lécher, mordiller ses têtons, toujours une main dans le boxer, allant du côté de ses fesses. Le blond enleva sa propre main du boxer de l'Alpha, pour s'aggriper plus fort contre lui, posé sur ses cuisses.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, quand les doigts du Kazakh entrèrent en lui, pour le taquiner, jouer à l'intérieur. Les ongles fortement encrés dans les épaules de son Alpha, Yuri remuait, mourait d'envie de le sentir en lui.

lls doigts de Otabek jouant avec sa prostate, il gémit, se déversa entre leur deux corps. Il se mordilla les lèvres, en plein dans sa jouissance.

"P... plus... ronronna-t-il, encore en proie à son extase. Beka... viens.."

Le Kazakh, à son ton suppliant, perdit pied. Il arracha, déchira avec impatience leur sous vêtements, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'Omega, qui s'était positionné tel un animal, à quatre pattes. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa de la gorge des deux amants, soulagés, apaisés.

Otabek posa les mains sur les hanches de Yuri, pour le prendre, aller au plus profond de son antre, sous les couinements du blond. Celui-ci, les mains serrant avec force les draps, ne cessait d'exprimer son plaisir, se déversant une seconde fois en sentant son point sensible être culbuté avec force. Un long frisson le parcourut, alors qu'Otabek léchait sa nuque, devenu un point particulièrement sensible.

"Beka.. vite.. couina le Russe. Mords moi.."

"Oui, mon Yura..." lâcha le Kazakh, la voix rauque.

Il planta ses dents dans la nuque de son Omega, qui se contracta autour de son membre à son geste, et se noua à lui, dans un dernier râle de plaisir...

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

* * *

Yuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux, allongé dans un lit, perdu, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait été en chaleur, mais ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cet endroit, sûr que ce n'était pas la chambre du Tchèque. Il sursauta en sentant un souffle sur son cou, croyant être seul dans la pièce. Son coeur fit un bond en voyant, alors qu'il se retournait, le propriétaire de la respiration. Otabek, aussi nu que lui, dormait, l'air apaisé.

Les mouvements du blond, dans la couette, réveillèrent le Kazakh. Ce dernier l'observa ainsi longuement, silencieusement, alors que des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du Russe. Inquiet, Otabek essuya doucement les dites larmes de son pouce.

"Yura.." chuchota-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction.

"Putain... c'est toi... bredouilla le blond, qui se colla contre lui, la tête posé contre son torse. C'est vraiment toi, Beka.. je rêve pas.."

Il serra plus fort le Kazakh contre lui, huma l'odeur boisé que ce dernier relâchait.

"Tu ne vas pas partir de nouveau et nous laisser, hein.. ajouta-t-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air désespéré. Je.. je ne crois pas que je.."

Otabek le fit taire d'un long baiser, sa main glissa le long du dos de l'Omega, qui retint difficilement un gémissement quand des doigts effleurèrent son entrée. Ça faisaient près de trois jours que Yuri et Otabek passaient leur temps à faire l'amour, mais ils étaient toujours autant affamés l'un de l'autre, chaleurs ou non...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les yeux brillants, en sueurs d'être de nouveau passé à l'acte, les deux amants s'observaient silencieusement. Ce fut le Kazakh qui brisa le dit silence, effleurant la marque sur la nuque du Russe, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Je te le jure Yura.. je ne te lâcherai plus... le rassura-t-il, son nez fourré dans sa chevelure. Mais.. que voulais tu dire par.."nous" laisser?"

L'Omega baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre, décoré par une fine cicatrice, que son compagnon effleura doucement.

"Je sais, ce qu'il s'est passé, JJ m'a tout raconté.. continua le brun. Je.. J'aurais dû être là pour t'aider, te soutenir, dans cette perte.."

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, avant de se rappeler que le Canadien avait reçu de fausses infos de la part de Mila, à sa demande. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'Alpha, qui était toujours sur sa cicatrice.

"Beka.. murmura-t-il. Je.. pour le bébé.. on a pas dit l'entière vérité, à Leroy.."

Les yeux ronds, l'Alpha resta silencieux, attendant que son compagnon poursuive. Celui-ci déglutit, anxieux quand à la réaction de son aimé.

"Je... Il n'y a pas eu de perte.. avoua-t-il. Elle..."

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, reconnaissable parmi toutes, pour Yuri, qui se tut en récupérant le mobile. _Yakov Borissovitch Feltsman_. Quand il vit le nom de l'interlocuteur, il décrocha, sous le regard inquiet de Otabek.

"Ou.. Ouais, Yakov?" lâcha-t-il, tendu.

Son angoisse s'agrandit davantage quand le silence lui répondit. D'ordinaire, quand le blond était dans ses "périodes", son grand-père prévenait ses coachs, afin que personne ne le joigne durant ces moments. C'était lui qui faisait signe, quand il avait les idées claires, rafraîchies. Si le vieil homme appelait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Yuri pensa immédiatement à sa fille, restée près de Nikolaï.

"Ohé!? Le vieux!? répéta-t-il, impatient. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec.."

Yuri pâli, choqué par l'annonce faite par le Bêta. Il n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation, hocha la tête sans écouter ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du fil, puis raccrocha. Otabek observa les réactions de son partenaire, qui relâcha brusquement des phéromones, en proie à l'angoisse. Il prit son Omega dans ses bras, espérant l'apaiser. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, il brisa le calme, qui s'était installé.

"Yura.. murmura-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a..?"

"C'est.. c'est Diedouchka.. bredouilla le blond. Il.. Il est à l'hôpital.. Il a été.."

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il tremblait, malgré les bras chauds du Kazakh autour de sa taille. Ce dernier lui suggèra d'appeler un taxi, pour l'emmener au plus vite au plus près du vieil homme. Le blond accepta sans un bruit, avant de regarder son compagnon.

"Viens avec moi, Beka.."

Une douche rapide et un emprunt de vêtement plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans un taxi, direction l'hôpital. Leurs mains tendrement entrelacés, tous deux étaient plongés dans leur pensée. En particulier le Kazakh, qui culpabilisait de la situation, de l'état du vieil homme..

**Flash Back**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt..._

_Otabek, qui venait de regarder le court de son Omega sur le portable de soeur, sursauta, suivi de cette dernière, en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Ils entrouvrirent discrètement celle de la pièce, inquiets. Leur père venait de rentrer, plus tôt que prévu, et il semblait de très, très mauvais humeur._

_"Où est elle!?" cracha l'homme d'un ton sec, en direction d'une domestique._

_"Aza.. Azamat Bolatevitch.. balbutia l'employée, tremblante. De quoi vous.."_

_"Je vous demande où est mon épouse! la coupa-t-il en haussant le ton, clairement fou de rage. Elle doit être dans le coin, il me semble que.."_

_"Azamat? Déjà de retour?" s'étonna une voix, derrière lui, postée dans les escaliers._

_Le patriarche se retourna en reconnaissant son épouse, qui l'observait d'un air neutre._

_"Nous devrions en discuter dans ton bureau, non? renchérit Elle en parcourant l'immense entrée du regard. Les murs ont des oreilles, particulièrement ici..."_

_En entendant les bruits de pas, dans les escaliers, le frère et la soeur refermèrent la porte le plus doucement possible, pour pas que leurs parents les voient. Après quelques minutes, le silence règna de nouveau dans les couloirs, les domestiques étant tous partis s'affairer à leurs tâches quotidiennes._

_"Otabek, qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota l'adolescente, en voyant son frère à la porte. Père et Mère vont te sermonner si.."_

_"Je serais prudent, petite soeur.. tenta de rassurer le brun, sur le même ton. Je dois savoir ce qui met Père autant en colère..."_

_Il sourit légèrement à sa petite soeur, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il connaissait par coeur l'emplacement du bureau paternel, lui qui y allait régulièrement, enfant. Le couloir où était située le bureau semble calme, vide de monde, au grand soulagement du brun. Il s'approcha sans un bruit de la porte, masquant ses phéromones, et écouta..._

_"Comment tu as pu laisser filer une occasion pareille? intervint Azamat. Il y avait du personnel disponible sur place, non? J'avais fourni tout ce qu'il fallait pour les **booster** si nécessaire, en plus!?"_

_"Je te rappelle, que ce sont tes bonniches, pas les miens.. répliqua sa femme. De plus, on doit être prudent avec..."_

_"Et sa vidéo à ce sale déchet? l'interrompit le patriarche. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu? La façon dont cette chienne Russe se trémousse.. Et le reste! Il est plus qu'évident que c'est pour nous emmerder! Mon nom ne sera pas sali par une merde comme lui!"_

_Le bruit d'un violent coup, porté sur un meuble, accentue le tout._

_"Bon, sinon.. fit Inzhu, indifférente au coup de chaud de son époux. Le marché à été accepté, en France?"_

_Un sourire tordu naquit sur les lèvres de l'Alpha._

_"Évidemment.. dans six mois, au minimum.. déclara-t-il. Aiman sera offerte au plus jeune du groupe Cizeron, comme convenu. En échange, nous pourrons trouver quelques Omegas, l_ _ors de la soirée, ainsi que des fournisseurs pour les injections."_

_Le coeur de Otabek rata un battement en entendant son père parler ainsi. Le calme se fit durant quelques minutes, dans le bureau, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son père farfouillait dans un tiroir, pour en sortir des photos. Il pianota sur son téléphone, ignorant son épouse._

_"Puisque Yuri Nikolaïevitch a décidé de nous provoquer.. marmonna-t-il. Voyons voir ce qu'il va faire quand on aura son grand-père adoré.."_

_Otabek se figea à l'évocation de Nikolaï. Il s'éloigna du bureau, pour aller le plus loin possible de cette folie, n'entendant pas la fin de la conversation._

_"Et l'enfant? s'enquit sa femme. Devons nous.."_

_"Pour le moment.. la stoppa Azamat. Débarrassons nous du vieillard. Et ça devrait être bon.."_

**Fin du Flash Back**

"Nous sommes arrivés..."

Le couple sursauta à la voix du chauffeur, trop accaparé par leur réflexion respective pour remarquer l'absence de mouvement du véhicule. Le Kazakh paya le chauffeur et sortit, suivit par Yuri. Ce dernier stoppa son compagnon, l'estomac noué.

"Beka.. fit il. Avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital, faut que tu saches que.."

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de son amoureux, qui s'étaient doucement posés sur les siennes, pour un chaste baiser.

"Allons voir comment va ton grand-père, on en parlera après.. murmura le brun, en prenant sa main. Et.. j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire, aussi.."

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du blond, qui se laissa emmener à l'accueil des urgences hospitaliers. Le couple se figea en voyant Yakov et Lilia, qui semblaient attendre. Le Bêta, décontenancé, dévisagea le Kazakh.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Otabek Azamatevitch ? cracha-t-il. Tu n'as pas assez foutu ta merde, peut-être?"

"Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle.. situation, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.." ajouta Lilia, descendue sur Moscou en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Nikolaï, en désignant la nuque du blond d'un signe de tête.

Son ex mari, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Yuri, qui avait rapidement remis sa chevelure sur sa nuque. Les yeux écarquillés, comprenant les paroles de la diva, il laissa ses nerfs parler à sa place.

"Mais, merde, gamin! s'écria-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Otabek. T'es content de toi!? T'as vraiment.."

"Raaah, ça va le vieux!? intervint Yuri, exaspéré. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Beka pour me lier à lui! Je sais encore ce que je fais!"

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.." demanda Otabek, calmant instantanément l'Omega.

Les coachs de ce dernier regardèrent le Kazakh, qui tenait leur élève tout contre lui.

"Nous ne savons pas vraiment.. grommela Yakov. Il était passé vite fait nous voir.. Et il est sorti téléphoner, à un moment donné."

"Selon quelques témoins, il aurait été pris à partie par un trois étrangers.. continua Lilia. Et quand ils ont voulu s'en prendre à lui, il s'est défendu comme il pouvait. Mais.."

"Où est elle.. marmonna Yuri, ne voulant pas entendre le reste. Elle n'a pas vu Deda comme ça, au moins?"

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, avant de lui indiquer la cafétéria.

"Mila est avec elle.. précisa-t-il. Tu ne comptes pas l'emmener avec toi, j'espère?"

Yuri serra plus fort la main de Otabek, fusillant son coach du regard.

"Bien sûr que si, Yakov.. rétorqua-t-il. Il doit savoir!"

Otabek suivit l'échange entre le coach et l'élève, un peu perdu. Yuri tira doucement sur son bras, afin de l'emmener à l'endroit indiqué par le coach, tout en envoyant un message. Quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, le Kazakh se tourna vers le Russe, nerveux.

"Yura, que veux tu me.." commença-t-il.

"Maman..." bredouilla une petite voix, derrière eux.

Les deux hommes, en entendant la petite voix, se retournèrent. Mila était là, surprise de voir le Kazakh, accompagnée d'une petite fille. Yuri s'approcha d'elles, afin de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Après une petite discussion, à voix basse, la rousse s'en alla, non sans laisser un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

Yuri se détourna de son amie, tenant fermement l'enfant dans ses bras, arriva près de son compagnon. En voyant la fillette, qui le dévisageait de ses yeux émeraudes, le brun sentit son coeur tambouriner, face à la réalité qui s'offrait à lui.

"Yura.. c'est.." chuchota le brun.

L'Omega hocha la tête, regarda affectueusement la fillette, qui s'accrochait avec force à son T-Shirt, suçotant son pouce de sa main libre.

"Oui, Beka.. C'est Sofya.. dit il. Ta fille.. Notre fille.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *il y a plusieurs types de colliers de protection. Certains s'ouvrent avec une clé, d'autres avec un code directement mis sur le collier. Celui de Yuri est relié à une application, sur le portable, l'ouverture ne peut se faire qu'avec l'empreinte digitale du pouce de Yuri, plus un mot de passe.
> 
> Ça y est, la petite famille est réunie! Pour combien de temps? Mystère...
> 
> Comment Beka va réagir face à sa petite tigresse?
> 
> Quel sera là réaction de leur entourage, quand il sauront pour le lien? La suite au prochain chapitre.
> 
> À la prochaine !


	7. Une famille enfin réuni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Je profite du temps que j'ai de libre pour poster les chapitres, tant que c'est calme. La réaction de Otabek à la vue de la petite tigresse ! Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"Oui, Beka.. C'est Sofya.. dit il. Ta fille.. Notre fille.."_

Le Kazakh resta silencieux un petit moment, suite à la révélation du Russe. Il observa la petite, _sa_ petite, sans pour autant s'approcher, ne sachant quel serait la réaction de cette dernière.

"C'est arrivé quand on s'était vu il y a trois ans, au Japon.. ajouta le blond, après un petit moment. Quand je m'étais réveillé, dans cet hôtel.. tu étais déjà parti et tu m'avais laissé une lettre. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceint.. j'ai grave flippé.."

Le brun s'avança vers son compagnon et leur enfant, incertain, la tête fourmillant de mille pensées, émotions, alors que Yuri continuait son récit. Il écouta attentivement son compagnon, les poings serrés, alors que ce dernier lui racontait les sévices subit par le Français, dont le Kazakh avait eu peu de détails. La rage montait de nouveau en lui rien qu'à l'idée qu'une personne de ce genre ait pu poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur _son_ Omega.

Il sentit un fin toucher, sur son bras, qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête et vit, étonné, Sofya qui touchait, tirait sur sa veste. Elle le regardait également, son autre main fermement agrippée au haut de sa mère, une mèche sombre tombant devant ses yeux émeraudes.

"Papa.. bredouilla-t-elle. Äke, je veux bras.."

Otabek eut un léger sursaut, surpris que la fillette connaisse ce mot, et qu'elle sache qui il était. Après un moment de cet échange muet entre le père et la fille, celui-ci se tourna vers Yuri, décontenancé.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle.. fit il. Elle me reconnait?"

Le blond acquieça, un fin sourire aux lèvres, regardant affectueusement sa progéniture.

"Elle a un de tes foulards, en plus de sa peluche, pour s'endormir.. expliqua-t-il. Et vu qu'elle est de nature dominante, elle t'a reconnu à l'odeur de tes phéromones.."

Sourcils froncés, le Kazakh observa plus attentivement la petite fille, qui souriait de toutes ses petites dents. Il écarta doucement la mèche tombée sur le visage de la concernée, époustouflé.

"Elle a de sacré yeux.. murmura-t-il, fasciné. Comment ça se fait que.."

"Il t'a tout dit, ce co.. crétin de Canadien, non.. marmonna Yuri. J'ai préféré ne pas lui dire, il t'en aurait parlé.. Je croyais que t'étais avec l'Alpha.. Hinata."

Son compagnon hocha distraitement la tête, ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent prenait sens, une main sur la joue de Sofya. Celle-ci tendit les bras vers le Kazakh, gigotant dans ceux de sa mère.

"Äke.. je veux bras.. insista la fillette, tirant de nouveau sur la veste de l'Alpha. Papa.."

"Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de la porter, au contraire.. renchérit Yuri. Et c'est rare, qu'elle veuille être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi..."

Un peu hésitant, Otabek accéda à la demande de l'enfant, sous le regard avisé et les conseils de son compagnon. La brunette s'accrocha à son père, ravie. Ce dernier, en sentant le petit corps qui se tenait tout contre lui, eut son coeur qui se mit à battre plus fort. Le nez fourré dans les cheveux nattées de sa fille, il en huma l'odeur si particulière qui s'en dégageait, un doux mélange de Yuri et lui. Un sentiment de fierté montait peu à peu en lui, d'avoir leur enfant dans ses bras.

"Yura... murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la fillette, qui s'endormait, apaisée. Elle est magnifique.. notre fille.."

Le blond s'illumina en entendant son amoureux parler ainsi, vint poser sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

"Ouais, Beka.. chuchota-t-il. Magnifique.."

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, pour un chaste baiser, laissa échapper des phéromones, qui s'entremêlèrent à ceux de son partenaire. Un doux flottement régnait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, alors que la petite famille profitait de leur tranquillité.

Ce moment de calme fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Christophe et Mila, qui les cherchaient, pressés.

"Yuri, il y a.. commença le Suisse, avant de se stopper. Otabek!? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

L'Alpha se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, tenant fermement sa fille, Yuri accroché à son bras.

"Il est venu avec moi.. déclara Yuri, dont le bonheur éclairait le visage, déterminé. Il reste ici!"

Christophe et Mila se regardèrent longuement, comprenant la signification des paroles de leur ami. Ils se tournèrent vers la petite famille, tout sourire.

"C'est super pour toi, petit Tigre.. le félicita le Suisse, en ébouriffant les cheveux du Russe, sous l'oeil méfiant de Otabek. Calme toi, petit Ours, je ne m'intéresse pas à ton Omega, j'en suis un moi-même.."

"Et moi, j'ai déjà une partenaire.. ajouta la rousse avant que le brun puisse dire quoi que ce soit, en observant Yuri. Ton grand-père vient de se réveiller, Yuratchka, on vous emmène le voir.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Voilà la chambre de votre grand-père.. expliqua une infirmière Omega, en désignant une pièce fermée. Faites attention à ne pas le brusquer, dans son état.."

"Dites nous tout simplement ce qu'il a, pour éviter les bourdes.. rétorqua Yuri, acide. Votre collègue n'a rien voulu dire.."

La petite famille avait dû aller avec une infirmière, au lieu de Mila et Christophe, rejoindre la chambre où se reposait Nikolaï. L'Alpha et l'Omega avaient été appelé par Yakov et Lilia (surtout Lilia), afin que Yuri puisse annoncer dans le calme son récent lien avec le Kazakh.

"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch nous a expressément demandé de ne pas en parler.. répliqua l'infirmière, implacable. Et nous respectons les souhaits de nos patients.."

"Yura.. tempéra Otabek, Sofya dans ses bras, alors que le blond allait s'emporter. On s'informera auprès de ton grand-père, d'accord?"

Son compagnon acquieça difficilement, un juron au bord des lèvres, au plus grand soulagement de l'aide soignante. Celle-ci s'en alla, lançant un regard appréciateur au Kazakh devant un Yuri jaloux, qui se retenait de la claquer. L'Omega s'accrocha à son compagnon, attendant que la femme ne soit plus visible.

"Yura? s'inquiéta Otabek, en le voyant réagir ainsi. Tout va bien?"

Le Russe eut un léger sursaut à l'appel de son compagnon. Il reprit rapidement contenance, ne souhaitant pas l'ennuyer plus que nécessaire.

"Ouais, Beka, ça va... répondit il en lui lâchant le bras, pour toquer à la porte. Dedoula, j'entre..."

"Au, Yuratchka, te voilà.. !déclara Nikolaï, de son lit, alors que la famille entrait dans la pièce. Altin!? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici?"

Le vieil homme était sincèrement stupéfait, hostile à la présence du Kazakh, qui le ressentait bien. Sofya, toujours dans les bras de son père, se réveilla brusquement en sentant la tension dans le corps paternel. Elle remua, rappelant au Kazakh sa présence, qui la déposa avec douceur dans les bras de son Omega.

"Il est venu avec moi, Deda.. fit Yuri, décontenancé par le comportement du Bêta. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qui t'as fait ça?"

Il montra le poignet gauche bandé du vieil homme, ainsi que les contusions qu'ils avaient sur le visage. Nikolaï haussa les épaules, grimaçant à la sensation d'inconfort qu'il ressentait à l'une d'elles. Son petit-fils se doutait que ce n'était pas les seules éraflures qu'il avait pu avoir, mais n'insista pas plus.

"Deda, Deda.. s'exclama Sofya, à la vue du vieil homme, remuant dans les bras du blond. Maman.. Bobo, Deda?"

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du Bêta, en entendant son arrière petite-fille.

"Oui, Sonia.. murmura Nikolaï, avant de se tourner vers Yuri. Pourquoi tu me l'as amené?"

Il désigna le Kazakh d'un bref signe de tête, surprenant plus encore son petit fils.

"Tu étais avec lui ces derniers jours, n'est ce pas? continua-t-il, en jetant un regard froid à l'Alpha. J'ose espérer qu'il ne t'as.."

"Si, Diedouchka.. le coupa l'Omega, qui s'était accolé à son compagnon, qui le serra contre lui. On s'est lié, Beka et moi."

Il tourna légèrement le cou, écartant sa chevelure, pour montrer au Bêta la morsure à sa nuque, fraîche de quelques jours. Ce dernier pâlit drastiquement à la vue de la trace, une main posée du côté de son coeur. Il fusilla Otabek du regard, mécontent.

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu, Altin!" cracha-t-il.

Yuri dévisagea tour à tour son compagnon et son grand-père, sa fille s'agitant dans ses bras, déboussolé.

"Comment ça, ce que vous aviez convenu.. murmura-t-il en se tournant vers l'Alpha. Beka, de quoi parle mon grand-père?"

Le Kazakh resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction du concerné.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Deux semaines auparavant...** _

_Quand l'Alpha avait entendu la conversation entre ses parents, il avait dû faire preuve de tout le sang froid possible, afin de ne pas partir dans l'immédiat._

_Après quelques jours, et un coup de fil à son frère aîné, il était allé retrouver ce dernier dans leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, chez le tatoueur Coréen. Ils avaient pu discuter tous les deux, le compagnon du tatoueur en plus, des prochaines étapes à poursuivre. Bien que Arman n'était pas totalement d'accord avec l'idée que son cadet, trouvant qu'il était imprudent pour lui de voir si tôt son Omega, il lui avait laissé libre accès à un appartement._

_Une valise et un sac sur le dos, Otabek débarqua dans la ville de Moscou, où son frère avait un appartement, qu'il lui avait laissé. Le dit appartement était près de la patinoire, isolé dans un quartier calme. Le Kazakh n'avait plus qu'à chercher, et parler, avec Nikolaï. Il avait eu le bon sens de garder le numéro de téléphone du vieil homme, qu'il utilisa pour lui proposer de se voir. Proposition accepté quelques jours plus tard par le Bêta._

_Otabek, vêtu de vêtements sombres, attendait nerveusement Nikolaï, arrivé au café où le rendez-vous avait été donné. Le lieu, choisi par le Russe, était dans un des plus vieux quartiers de la ville, avec une clientèle hétéroclite, aux yeux du Kazakh. Nationalités et genres se mélangeaient, même du côté des employés._

_Le brun était perdu dans sa contemplation, au point de ne pas remarquer l'arrivée de Nikolaï, qui s'installa en face de lui._

_"Altin, que fais tu dans le coin.. lâcha celui-ci d'emblée, le regard peu avenant. Tu n'as assez foutu ta merde comme ça, avec mon petit-fils?"_

_Otabek eut un léger sursaut au ton employé par le Bêta, ainsi que par son hostilité grandissante envers lui. Il soupira intérieurement, se doutant un peu de la réaction du vieil homme. Il observa ce dernier discuter brièvement avec un des serveurs, comme s'il le connaissait, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui._

_"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. commença l'Alpha, anxieux. Je suis navré de vous revoir dans de tels.."_

_"Viens en au fait, petit.. le coupa Nikolaï. Ne tourne pas autour du pot."_

_Son interlocuteur déglutit, devinant par avance que la suite ne serait pas aisée._

_"Mon... père veut s'en prendre à vous.. avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il veut atteindre Yura, de cette manière. Il a déjà menacé de le faire, mais là.."_

_Il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu, et prévu de faire avec son frère, mais fut interrompu par un geste de la part du Bêta, qui buvait un thé noir._

_"Je suis au courant.. déclara ce dernier. Comme je sais qu'il y a plus de deux ans, il voulait que ce soit les groupuscules Russes qui s'en prennent à mon petit fils.."_

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'Alpha, qui semblait confus._

_"Cependant.. Il y a un risque que ce soit Yuratchka et.. continua-t-il avant de se reprendre. Que Yuratchka soit leur cible directe, je le sais. Je ne peux plus rien faire, de part ma santé.. mais ton frère et toi pourrez.."_

_Le brun hocha vivement la tête, déterminé._

_"Je vous le promet, monsieur.. dit il. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit.."_

_"Je n'ai pas fini.. trancha Nikolaï. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de nouveau de mon petit-fils, est bien clair?"_

_La décision du vieil homme laissa Otabek pantois, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de situation. Il resta un long moment silencieux, avant de tendre la main vers Nikolaï._

_"On fera le maximum, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.."_

**Fin du Flash Back...**

* * *

"Yura.."s'inquiéta Otabek en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Celui-ci serra plus fort sa fille contre son coeur, troublé.

"Maman? renchérit la brunette, tirant sur le haut du concerné. Maman est triste?"

Le blond secoua la tête, embrassant le front de sa fille.

"Non, ça va, petite tigresse.. grommela-t-il, avant de regarder son grand-père. Diedouchka.. si je me suis lié avec Beka.. c'est parce que je le veux depuis que je l'ai vu. Et si ça avait été possible, je l'aurais fait avant..."

Un bras accaparé par sa fille, il prit la main du Kazakh de l'autre, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

"Deda.. Beka, c'est _mon_ Alpha.. ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui. Ça va être compliqué, je sais, mais.. Il est là, et je ne veux que lui. Pour Sofya et moi."

Soulagé malgré lui, Otabek embrassa son partenaire sur la tempe, serra ce dernier et la fillette contre lui.

" _Men seni jaqsi köremin*_ , Yura.." chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du Russe.

Un sourire illumina le blond, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, connaissant parfaitement la signification de ces mots. Nikolaï, à la vue des gestes affectueux entre les deux hommes, soupira.

"Laisse moi du temps, Yuratchka.. murmura-t-il. Et n'oublie pas, même si je suis alité, écrase les autres concurrents!"

Son petit-fils fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il avait quasiment zappé le championnat..

"M..mais, Deda.. bredouilla-t-il. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul alors que.."

"Je te l'ai dit, Yuratchka, il me faut du temps pour digérer.. _"ça"_. le coupa Nikolaï. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton opportunité de remporter de nouveau un championnat, surtout ici.."

Le blond, hésitant, resta silencieux face aux paroles du vieil homme.

"Ton coach Yakov va venir me voir de temps à autre, de même que Lilia, vu qu'ils ont des personnes fiables pour les remplacer à tes côtés... ajouta ce dernier, pour le rassurer. Et puis.. Il y moins de risque qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit tant que je suis ici.."

Yuri soupira, un peu sceptique, avant d'acquiescer face à la faible tentative de son grand-père pour le rassurer.

"D'accord, Dedoula.. céda-t-il, avant d'avancer vers lui. Tu veux faire un câlin à Deda, avant de rentrer, Sofya?"

"Oui! s'exclama la fillette, en tendant les bras vers Nikolaï. Deda, Deda!"

Le vieil homme prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son bras gauche. Il embrassa la fillette sur la tempe, puis la laissa, à contrecoeur, à Otabek, qu'elle réclamait.

"Je reviendrai le matin des programmes courts, Diedouchka.. promit Yuri, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Ça te va?"

Nikolaï confirma d'un bref signe de tête, ignorant le Kazakh, avant de saluer son petit-fils et son arrière petite-fille, qui le lui rendirent. Puis le trio sortit de la pièce, renfermant précautionneusement la porte derrière.

La tension ressentit par Yuri ne s'abaissa que lorsqu'il parvint, à la sortie de l'hôpital, dans un coin isolé prendre son compagnon dans les bras. Il fourra son nez contre le torse du Kazakh, s'apaisant à son odeur. Celui-ci tenait leur petite, surpris de son geste, tout comme Sofya, qui tapota le bras de sa mère.

"Maman? fit elle, en jetant un regard à Otabek, inquiète. Äke, maman est triste?"

L'Alpha raffermit sa prise sur le corps de la fillette d'un bras, l'autre entourant les épaules de son Omega. Pensif, il cherchait ses mots, ne voulant pas davantage angoisser la brunette, qui ressentait assez d'émotions pour le moment.

"Non, Sofya, ce n'est pas.. commença-t-il avant que la main du blond ne le fasse taire. Yura?"

Le concerné avait mis la main sur la joue de celui qu'il aimait, l'air indécis.

"Beka.. Je.. je ne sais pas quoi faire.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je t'aime en Kazakh (tout du moins, une des façons de le dire..)
> 
> Beka Chou et sa petite tigresse 
> 
> Nikolaï est ravi de ce qu'on fait Yuri et Otabek.. Ambiance de folie!
> 
> Christophe et Mila, tellement compréhensifs..
> 
> J'espère que la façon d'agir de Otabek et Sofya n'est pas trop exagérée, rapide, etc..
> 
> Et Yuri qui découvre que Nikolaï et Beka se sont vus derrière son dos.. sa réaction plus détaillée au prochain chapitre!


	8. Scandale à la Plisetsky

_"Beka.. Je.. je ne sais pas quoi faire..."_

Le Kazakh jeta un coup d'oeil sur le Russe. Celui-ci se cramponnait à lui, les yeux rivés sur leur fille. Un léger soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Otabek, incertain de la réponse à lui donner. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence..

"Yura, on ferait mieux de parler de tout ça à la maison, tu ne crois pas?" suggéra le brun.

L'Omega hocha faiblement la tête, avant de s'éloigner de son Alpha.

"D'accord.. fit il. Mais je dois passer prendre Potya et des affaires chez mon grand-père, avant.."

Devant l'air interrogateur de son compagnon, Yuri se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

"C'est que.. je ne pense pas que Deda serait ok pour que t'y sois.. précisa-t-il. Et je veux pas lui faire de coups foireux, même si il ne peut pas sentir tes phéromones.."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par les lèvres de son amoureux, qui l'embrassa pour l'apaiser. Il se détacha rapidement de lui, les joues rouges.

"Je sais, Yura.. le rassura Otabek. Je ne comptais pas agir comme ça. Le temps que tu prennes ton chat et des affaires pour Sofya et toi, on attendra dehors, ça te va?"

"Ouais.. allons vite choper un taxi, ça risque d'être la me... commença le blond avant de se corriger. Ça va être la galère de tout prendre.."

Otabek acquieça, avant de laisser Yuri porter la petite, le temps de trouver un taxi..

_**Quelques heures plus tard...** _

"J'ai mis Sofya au lit, elle vient de s'endormir.. prévint Otabek, qui était sorti de sa chambre. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps, d'ailleurs. Potya est restée près d'elle.."

Yuri, concentré sur le nettoyage hocha distraitement la tête. Le reste de la journée avait été particulièrement tendu. L'Omega était resté résolument silencieux, après être passé chez son grand-père récupérer le chat et toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin, en particulier les doudous pour sa fille.

Celle-ci, en ressentant l'ambiance tendu entre ses parents, avait été un peu plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée, selon sa mère. Elle ne s'était calmée que peu de temps avant d'aller se doucher, Yuri et Otabek ayant utilisé des phéromones pour la rassurer, en désespoir de cause.

Yuri soupira longuement, avant d'essuyer ses mains sur le torchon et de se poser sur le canapé, las. Les yeux clos, un bras mis en travers de son visage, il ne fit pas attention à Otabek, qui l'avait remplacé à la cuisine pour leur faire du thé.

"Tiens, Yura.." fit ce dernier en lui tendant une tasse fumante de thé noir.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, se redressa afin de prendre la tasse que son compagnon lui laissait tout en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Le calme règna pendant de longues minutes alors que le couple, assis côte à côte, sirotait leur boisson. Puis Yura, impatient, déposa d'un geste brusque sa tasse sur la table basse, laissant quelques gouttes s'en échapper.

"Beka, ça peut plus durer.. lâcha-t-il. Faut qu'on parle."

Le ton abrupte du Russe décontenança Otabek, qui ressentait également de la nervosité chez son partenaire, via leur lien. Il laissa sa propre tasse près de celle de son amoureux, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de ce dernier.

"D'accord, Yura.. dit il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'Omega, dans le but de l'apaiser. Que veux-tu savoir?"

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé.

"Je t'aime et ce n'est pas possible pour moi de choisir entre mon grand-père et toi. Il a été là depuis le début, pour Sofya. déclara-t-il. Que ce soit sa naissance, son baptême.. Je ne peux pas le laisser de côté. Surtout lui.. Alors.. Dis moi tout, depuis le début, s'il te plaît, Beka.."

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le brun avait tout avouer au blond. Que ce soit lors du réveillon de nouvel an, quatre ans plus tôt, aux incessantes disputes qu'il avait pu avoir avec ses parents, avant et après leur séparation. Puis, évidemment, le chantage paternel, lors du mondial en Finlande, avec les photos qui allaient avec.

Au fur et à mesure que Yuri l'avait écouté, ce dernier avait considérablement pâlit et, Otabek le ressentait, culpabilisait pour son grand-père. Quand Otabek lui parla de ce qu'il avait entendu, le mois précédent, quand il était au Kazakhstan, ce fut trop pour Yuri. Ce que le blond lui avait dit, avant qu'il ne lui raconte tout, hantait son esprit depuis lors.

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres du Kazakh. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça à celui qu'il aimait. Et il pensait bien que Nikolaï n'avait pas tout à fait tort en faisant de lui le responsable d'une partie des soucis de l'Omega...

Otabek ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par un petit coup donné par Sofya, allongée près de lui, toujours endormie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la place, près de sa fille, vide. Il se releva silencieusement, avisant l'heure plus que matinale sur son réveil. Il sécurisa le lit, afin que la petite ne puisse pas tomber, inquiet. Puis il sortit de la chambre, un plaid en main, pour se diriger vers le salon, où son compagnon devait être installé.

Le concerné, comme il s'en doutait, était avachi sur un fauteuil, concentré sur l'album photos, qu'il avait emmené dans sa valise. Le blond sursauta en sentant sur ses épaules le plaid, mis par son partenaire. Il se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Beka.. qu'est ce que.. murmura-t-il. Tu ne dors pas?"

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu as ton programme court, demain.. répliqua avec douceur Otabek, qui l'enlaça, la tête posée sur celle du blond. C'est l'album de.."

"De Sofya, ouais.. le coupa Yuri, qui caressait une photo du bout des doigts. Sur celle-ci, elle était âgée de trois semaines.. c'est Diedouchka qui nous a pris en photo.."

Le brun observa attentivement la dite photo. Dessus, il y avait Yuri, avec ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés, signe de la fatigue et du stress qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Néanmoins, malgré son visage défait, la joie illuminait son visage, qui était rivé sur leur fille, endormie, qui avait quelques fils sur son corps.

"C'était la première fois que je la prenait dans mes bras, depuis qu'elle était née.. raconta Yuri, un brin nostalgique. Avant, elle était trop fragile.."

L'Omega continua de montrer quelques photos à son Alpha, qui était venu s'asseoir près de lui, tout en racontant les anecdotes qui y étaient liés. Au fur et à mesure de ses récits, il s'était naturellement installé sur les cuisses de son compagnon, qui le tint serré contre lui.

Le sommeil n'étant toujours pas au rendez-vous pour le couple, ils allumèrent la télévision, le son coupé, l'album posé sur un meuble non loin d'eux. Ils mirent un chaîne montrant la rediffusion des programmes libres du championnat Américain, où quelques uns de leur proches participaient, dont Yuuri Katsuki.

Concentré sur l'écran, Yuri se pelotonna plus aisément contre son compagnon, qui déglutit, laissant son souffle glisser sur la marque de l'Omega. Celui-ci se mit à gémir en ressentant le souffle, puis la bouche de l'Alpha, sur sa trace. Il remua instinctivement son bassin, qui s'humidifiait, contre le corps brûlant du Kazakh. Un grognement sorti de la gorge du brun, qui mordilla la nuque qui lui était offerte, ses mains glissant sous le haut du blond...

Un long moment plus tard, Otabek entendit la respiration régulière de celui qu'il aimait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était rendormi depuis peu. Il se morigéna, faire l'amour avec lui quelques heures avant le programme court n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable.. Il le souleva délicatement dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, pour le déposer dans son lit, non sans l'avoir nettoyé et rhabillé avant.

Apres s'être lui-même rincé, il retourna au salon. Le plaid que Yuri et lui avaient utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt était toujours sur le canapé, imprégné du parfum de leurs ébats. Otabek se couvrit de la couverture, avant de prendre le livre photo du blond, pour feuilleter une fois de plus les photographies. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, à l'idée qu'il ait manqué autant de moments importants que ce soit avec sa fille, ou le Russe...

Il entendit un papier glisser d'en dessous d'une des photographies, pour tomber à même le sol. Intrigué, il se pencha pour le ramasser, reconnaissant son écriture, étonné. Il se souvint, via les premiers mots, le sujet de la lettre, qu'il replia peu après, honteux. C'était la lettre que le Kazakh avait laissé au Japon, dans le Love Hotel, quelques années plus tôt...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

La sensation de petits doigts, qui appuyaient sur sa joue, réveilla lentement Otabek. Il vit, alors qu'il entrouvrait ses paupières, Sofya toucher son visage.

"Äke.. papa.. dit elle, avant de se tourner. Maman ? Äke, dodo?"

"Oui, laisse le.. murmura Yuri, qui vint la prendre dans ses bras. Oh, tu es réveillé, Beka? Je vais la faire déjeuner.." ajouta-t-il.

Celui-ci, sourcils froncés, se releva doucement du canapé. Il s'était endormi sans même s'en apercevoir, apparemment.. Il retira le plaid, dont Yuri l'avait certainement couvert, pour rejoindre son compagnon et leur enfant, qui étaient allés dans la cuisine.

Yuri, dos à lui, semblait s'être déjà préparé, ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides. Sofya, quand à elle, était encore en pyjama, attendant patiemment son petit-déjeuner. Otabek sourit, soulagé de cet accalmie provisoire, alors qu'il enlaça tendrement Yuri, qui était dos à lui. Le blond eut un léger frisson quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son amoureux se déposer sur sa nuque.

"Beka.. grommela-t-il, rouge. Arrête ça.."

Le brun hocha la tête, le nez fourré dans les cheveux de son Omega. Il en respira brièvement le parfum, avant de reculer pour aller se servir un café. Yuri respira lentement, dans le but de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, puis emmena le jus de fruit et le _kasha_ à sa fille. La fillette le regardait d'un air curieux, tandis que le blond posait le petit bol sur la table.

"Maman? dit elle, intriguée. Maman, malade?"

Yuri secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en tapotant les cheveux de sa fille.

"Non, non, ça va.. répondit il en sirotant son thé, qu'il avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mange ton p'tit dej, je te prépare, et après direction la nounou.." ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement en buvant sa boisson, devenue froide.

Otabek posa sa propre tasse, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"Tu ne peux pas me la laisser? suggéra-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu hier et avant hier, mais je suis dispo, aujourd'hui.."

"Oh, oui! s'enthousiasma la petite. Je veux aussi maman!"

"Tu es sûre? Il y aura Hiro, là bas.. demanda Yuri. C'est le fils du vieux et Katsudon.. précisa-t-il en direction de Otabek. Georgi a accompagné Katsudon aux USA parce que le petit est tombé malade.."

La fillette secoua frénétiquement la tête, impatiente.

"Non, pas Hiro! insista-t-elle. Je veux Äke!"

Ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent, dévisagèrent ceux de sa mère, similaires. Après un court instant de cet échange silencieux, le blond soupira, avant de regarder Otabek, incertain.

"Tu vas gérer, tu penses?" s'inquiéta-t-il, en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Le Kazakh opina, sur de lui.

"Je vais me débrouiller. Tu m'as déjà montré comment faire.. le rassura-t-il. Et elle n'est pas très difficile.."

Vaincu, l'Omega fit un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille.

"C'est d'accord.. céda-t-il. Tu restes avec Äke aujourd'hui.. mais sage, ok!?"

"Oui, maman! s'exclama la petite, ravie. Äke, les bras!"

Yuri la déposa dans les bras de son père, et lui tapota les cheveux, tout en en avisant l'heure sur l'horloge mural. Il retint un juron, ennuyé.

"Mince, je vais être à la bourre.. marmonna-t-il. T'es sûr que ça va aller?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Yura.. dit il. Toi, fais attention, à .."

"Ce crétin n'est pas venu.. le coupa Yuri, une main sur sa joue. Du moins, je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis que nous l'avons vu, la dernière fois. Bon, je la préviendrai, je vais voir mon grand-père et je file à l'entraînement, ok?"ajouta-t-il en regardant son Alpha.

"Ok, j'ai saisi.. fit ce dernier. On te rejoindra à la patinoire.."

Un dernier bisou sur la tête de la brunette, un sur les lèvres de son compagnon, et Yuri sortit de l'appartement...

_**Trois quart d'heures plus tard, hôpital de Moscou...** _

Yuri, nerveux, respira un bon coup avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre, où Nikolaï séjournait depuis quelques jours.

"Entre, Yuratchka.."

Étonné, le blond entra dans la pièce, dans laquelle son grand-père et un homme d'âge moyen discutaient.

"Te voilà, Vnouk.. dit le vieil homme, avant de se tourner vers son autre visiteur. Je te remercie pour ton aide, Sakae.. J'espère te recroiser dans d'autres circonstances.. et félicitations pour ta petite-fille et ton futur petit-fils!"

Un sourire illumina le visage du dénommé Sakae Hachi, dont une cicatrice décorait son visage, avant de sortir, non sans saluer Yuri. Intrigué, ce dernier alla se poser près de son grand-père.

"C'est qui, lui? s'enquit il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu traîner avec.. il est.."

"Du Japon, effectivement.. l'interrompit le Bêta. Tu es venu seul. Sonia est avec la nounou, visiblement..."

Yuri secoua la tête, inquiet de la réaction de Nikolaï.

"Non, je l'ai laissé avec Beka.. avoua-t-il. Il a tout à fait le droit d'être avec elle Diedouchka!"

La grimace que faisait son grand-père, à l'évocation de son compagnon, lui serra le coeur.

"Yuratchka.. soupira Nikolaï. Pour tout te dire.. Il y a quelques temps, j'avais demandé au jeune Nekola de se lier à toi, après le championnat.."

Les yeux écarquillés, Yuri laissa le temps à l'information de s'encrer dans sa tête, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

"Tu.. t'es sérieux, Deda? Pas toi _aussi.._ bredouilla-t-il, bouleversé. Mais.. mais pourquoi!?"

"Tu souffres beaucoup trop pendant tes chaleurs! répliqua le vieil homme. Avec lui, tu aurais eu moins de problème qu'avec Altin! Et au moins, tu aurais été tranquille !"

"Non, j'aurais pas pu.. lâcha le blond. Il n'y aura toujours que Beka pour moi! C'est mon Alpha! Lui et personne d'autre! Et même pour la petite.."

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de regarder le Bêta, déterminé.

"Je vais te prouver que ce qu'il y a entre Beka et moi ce n'est pas qu'une affaire d'Alpha et d'Omega! promit il. Ce soir, sur la glace!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, il enlaça brièvement Nikolaï, avant de sortir de la pièce, direction la patinoire...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Äke, Äke, je veux maman.."

Otabek jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Sofya, à qui il mettait les chaussures, boudeuse. La matinée s'était déroulée dans une ambition détendue. Il avait débarbouillé la fillette dès qu'elle eut fini de déjeuner, pour ensuite l'aider à mettre les vêtements que Yuri lui avait sorti.

De ce qu'il avait pu constater, la passion féline de Yuri avait également contaminé la petite, qui ne jouait qu'avec ses chats et tigres. De plus, Potya et elle s'adoraient, l'animal ne restant jamais bien loin de la petite, au grand amusement de l'Alpha.

Les quelques peluches que le Kazakh avait gardé, cadeaux de la part de l'Omega quelques années plus tôt, avaient émerveillé Sofya. Un ours en peluche, vestige de la finale barcelonaise quatre ans plus tôt, fut le seul à trouver grâce pour l'enfant parmi les non félins.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune papa, qui acheva la préparation de la fillette.

"Nous y allons.. fit il, en vérifiant une fois de plus les cheveux de sa fille, qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval sommaire. Donne moi la main, dehors.."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Otabek avait pris sa fille dans les bras à mi-chemin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la patinoire. Ils allèrent attendre Yuri à l'intérieur, sous l'insistance de la fillette, qui aimait beaucoup voir sa maman patiner.

Alors qu'ils étaient à proximité de la glace, Otabek se stoppa, ayant aperçu non loin, en train de regarder la piste, Yakov et Viktor. Sofya se maintint plus fortement contre lui, la nervosité de son père étant partie perceptible pour elle.

Comme si ils avaient senti le regard du Kazakh, les deux Russes se tournèrent vers lui, circonspects.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Altin!? répliqua Yakov. Et comment ça se fait que tu aies la petite avec toi!?"

"Ce que veux dire Yakov.. précisa Viktor. C'est pourquoi tu es resté en Russie. Tu vas finir par.."

"Je suis venu chercher Yura.. l'interrompit Otabek, en posant sa fille. Rien ne me l'interdit, il me semble.."

"Il est hors de question que tu viennes ici! cracha le Bêta. Tu te barres, t'es pas le bienve.."

Il se tut en sentant un petit coup sur sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, surpris de voir Sofya, habituellement adorable, la regarder de ses yeux émeraudes, mécontente. L'air revêche qu'elle lui lança lui rappelait Yuri, dans ses mauvais jours.

"Non, Deda Yasha.. dit elle, en le fusillant du regard. Pas bobo Äke!"

"Mais, enfin, Sofya.. intervint Viktor, décontenancé lui aussi par l'attitude de la fillette. Qu'est ce que.."

"Méchant Vikor! Méchant Deda Yasha! insista la brunette, alors qu'Otabek s'approcha d'elle. Pas bobo mon papa!" ajouta-t-elle plus fort, en se cramponnant à la jambe du Kazakh.

"Mais.. c'est quoi ce bordel.." questionna Yuri, qui sortait de la piste.

Ce dernier, qui avait assisté à une petite partie de la scène, était surpris, tout comme son partenaire, de la réaction virulente de leur fille. Elle était toujours accroché à son père, les yeux jetant presque des éclairs en direction de Yakov et Viktor.

"Maman.. bredouilla-t-elle, en remarquant le blond. Deda Yasha fait bobo Äke.."

Yuri observa successivement le Bêta et l'Omega, il se doutait bien que Viktor avait aussi foutu sa merde, énervé.

"Non, mais vous êtes sérieux!? cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce qui arrive avec Beka!? Vous voyez bien que la petite n'est pas traumatisée! Et toi, le vieux.. ajouta-t-il, acide, vers Viktor. Tu sais très bien comment j'étais tout ce temps! Et en tant qu'Omega, je pensais que tu serais content que j'sois avec _mon_ Alpha! T'es vraiment.."

"Yura.. calme toi.. fit Otabek, son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Ce n'est rien. Rentrons. _Notre_ fille est fatiguée.."

"Maman.. maison.." renchérit la fillette, cramponnée à son père.

Le blond soupira longuement, tenta de reprendre contenance, avant de sourire à a petite tigresse.

"Ouais, je vais chercher mes affaires, et on y va.. céda-t-il. Je te retrouve ce soir, Yakov.. et Beka et Sofya seront là!"

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, laissant les deux plus âgés pantois. Sous leur regard éberlué, la petite famille les laissèrent en plan...

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

_**"Nous voilà pour la suite de la compétition! Il ne reste que 3 patineurs, Cizeron vient de finir son tour.. le temps des décomptes des points, Minami Kenjiro, qui représente le Japon, se prépare. Il sera suivit par Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, pour la Russie, et Leo de la Iglesia, pour les États-Unis.."** _

Yuri, dans son coin, écoutait le présentateur alors que Lilia finissait de lui attacher les cheveux, tendu. Otabek et Sofya, quand à eux, étaient restés avec Yakov, après une lourde insistance du blond, et le soutien de l'ancienne diva. Le vieil homme, toujours énervé, n'adressa pas la parole au Kazakh, le regardait juste de temps à autre, méfiant.

Otabek, conscient de l'hostilité du Bêta, préféra rester silencieux, surveillait sa petite tigresse, qui était ravie d'assister à ce genre d'événement. Elle était particulièrement en forme, via la longue sieste qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents, en rentrant de la patinoire. Le brun, absorbé par la fillette, remarqua tardivement que quelqu'un l'appelait. La voix lui étant familière, il se retourna, interdit.

"Otabek, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! s'exclama Leo, le patineur Américain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Décontenancé, le Kazakh resta muet, ignorant que dire. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la petite, qui tirait sur le bas de sa veste.

"Äke? dit elle, ennuyée. Il est où maman?"

"Äke? Maman.. s'étonna Leo, en regardant la fillette. Otabek, qu'est ce que.."

Il se tut en voyant arriver Yuri, qui s'était figé à la vue d'un des plus vieux amis de son compagnon. Il s'était machinalement penché pour prendre sa petite, qui s'était approché en sentant sa présence. Il recula brièvement, serrant contre lui Sofya, dans un geste de protection.

"Yuri!? Que.. c'est vrai, alors ce qui se raconte, les rumeurs de.. marmonna le Bêta en avançant vers le blond, vite stoppé par Otabek. Hein!?"

"Non, laisse le.. prévint le Kazakh, qui ressentait une multitude d'émotions en son Omega. Si il est d'accord, on t'en parlera.. ok?"

L'américain hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus, alors que Yuri s'approchait, Lilia à ses côtés, de son partenaire. Il laissa leur petite venir dans ses bras, tandis que le brun l'enlaça doucement.

"Tu es magnifique, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.. lui chuchota-t-il, de sorte à ce que le blond soit le seul à entendre. Donne tout.."

Le rouge aux joues, indifférent aux personnes alentours, l'Omega fit un sourire lumineux vers son Alpha et leur enfant.

"T'inquiète, Beka.. répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton. Je vais leur prouver.. te prouver tout ce que je ressens.. pour vous.."

Il se détacha à regret de sa famille, rappelé à l'ordre par Yakov. Il retint un juron, n'écoutant pas les remontrances du vieil homme, sur le chemin de la piste, Lilia avec eux.

Otabek, quand il fut sûr que le trio n'était plus dans son champ de vision, jeta un oeil vers son ami, qui ne cessait de regarder son petit trésor.

"Leo.. intervint il, portant sa fille, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit dos au Bêta. Explique moi.. c'est quoi, ces rumeurs dont tu parles.."

Indécis, le patineur jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la télévision, où on voyait Minami finir son programme. Otabek lui secoua légèrement le bras, insistant. Mal à l'aise, le métis pianota sur son téléphone, avant de le montrer au Kazakh. Une photo, où il y avait l'Omega, avec leur fille et lui.. Un titre..

_"Toute la vérité sur la disparition inexpliquée de Yuri Plisetsky, pour la compétition Coréenne de 2017.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le kasha est un type de gruau fait à partir de grains différents.
> 
> Yasha est un des diminutifs de Yakov.
> 
> Sweetie Sofya qui défend son papounet..
> 
> Maintenant, reste à savoir qui a bien pu faire ce coup foireux. Le suspense est à son comble.. ou pas!


	9. Never Give Up

_"Toute la vérité sur la disparition inexpliquée de Yuri Plisetsky, pour la compétition Coréenne de 2017.."_

"Qui a bien pu faire ce coup foireux.." murmura Otabek, décontenancé alors qu'il lisait les idioties postées sur la toile.

"C'est apparu il y a deux trois jours.. expliqua Leo, mal à l'aise. Et je n'ai pas réellement osé aborder Yuri, après les entraînements, pour lui demander si c'était vrai, tout ça.."

Otabek hocha distraitement la tête, en rendant le portable à l'Américano-Mexicain.

"Il y a un peu de vrai, dans cet article, cependant.. avoua le Kazakh à contrecoeur. Tu as bien fait, de ne rien lui dire. Ça l'aurait perturbé plus qu'autre chose.. Je vais lui en parler quand.."

_**"Et maintenant, pour son programme court, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, avec comme.."** _

"Je te verrais plus tard.." fit Otabek en direction de son ami, avant de se diriger à l'entrée des gradins.

Il y parvint juste à temps pour voir Yuri se placer au centre de la glace. Sofya, confortablement installée dans les bras de son père, s'illumina en apercevant le blond, qui commençait son programme.

"Maman.. s'enthousiasma la fillette. Danse.."

"Oui, ma petite tigresse.. murmura Otabek, les yeux rivés sur le Russe. Ta mère danse.."

Si, lorsqu'il avait vu le programme quelques plus tôt, il avait été immédiatement séduit, ce fut plus intense, cette fois ci. Il était totalement fasciné par son compagnon, qui se mouvait avec une aisance impossible à voir sur les vidéos. Il pouvait presque sentir tout l'amour que l'Omega ressentait pour lui, et leur enfant, dans ses gestes, ses sauts.. Étrangement, ça lui faisait penser à une chose.

_"Agape..."_

À la pensée du premier programme court en senior du blond, il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction des coachs du concerné. Il détourna aussi vite son regard, Lilia l'ayant désigné d'un coup de tête alors qu'elle paraissait se disputer avec son ex mari.

Le Kazakh se concentra de nouveau sur le Russe, qui était en train de conclure sa chorégraphie avec un quadruple lutz qu'il exécuta avec brio. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort en voyant Yuri, pour sa pose de fin, refaire exactement la même que pour _**"Welcome to the Madness",**_ contrairement à la fois précédente.

Un léger sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il se relevait, en voyant son compagnon et sa fille applaudir pour la fin de sa performance. Des peluches dans les mains, il mourait d'envie de rejoindre immédiatement sa famille, mais c'était sans compter sur Yakov, qui avait sentit le coup venir.

"Tu dois d'abord aller attendre le décompte des points, gamin.." marmonna le coach, tandis que le blond remettait sa veste.

"Quand ce sera fini, vous pourrez les voir.. le rassura Lilia, qui se tourna vers son ex-mari. N'est ce pas, Yakov?"

Le ton glacial de Lilia envers le coach décontenança légèrement Yuri, alors que le trio avançait vers le banc.

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai pigé Lilia.. grommela le Bêta, tout en s'asseyant sur le banc, vite imité par les deux autres. Il fait ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne fout pas le bordel .."

Yuri, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, se tourna vers le vieil homme, intrigué.

"Huh!? C'est quoi l'embrouille? demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Tout à l'heure tu ne.."

_**"Voilà les résultats pour le programme court de Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.."** _

Le blond se tut, attendit le résultat, fébrile.

_**"122,65 points! Il a battu son dernier record et se place premier au classement, largement devant Kenjiro Minami et Antoine Cizeron, respectivement troisième et second.."** _

L'Omega releva la tête avec fierté en entendant le score, plus haut que lors du championnat Japonais.

"Bien joué, Yuri!" s'écrièrent ses coachs, ravis.

Le patineur se leva, pressé de retrouver sa famille, ne prêtant pas attention à ses coachs, qui le suivaient loin derrière. Otabek et Sofya, quand le Kazakh avait entendu le score du Russe, étaient retourné à l'arrière des gradins, afin de l'attendre.

Alors que Yuri les apercevait, non loin de là où il les avait laissé pour rejoindre la piste, quelques journalistes s'approchèrent de lui. Les envoyer sèchement balader lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit, mais fut retenu par un regard menaçant de la part de Yakov.

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. pourriez vous nous donner votre ressenti suite à votre résultats" fit un compatriote journaliste.

"Ce score vous satisfait il? ajouta un autre journaliste, dont l'origine était inconnu au blond. Votre classement est pour le moment meilleur qu'au Japon.."

Les questions stupides auxquels Yuri avait droit l'exaspérait particulièrement, mais il fit l'effort de les écouter, et d'y répondre. L'interview dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que..

"Une dernière question.. fit une journaliste, en sortant son portable. Pouvez-vous nous donner votre avis sur le récent article paru, qui concernait votre abandon à l'ISU de 2017?"

Yuri, décontenancé par la question, se figea.

"Qu.. quoi..bredouilla-t-il. Mais de quoi vous.."

"Il y avait également une photo, où vous apparaissez avec Otabek Azamatevitch et une petite fille.. le coupa la journaliste, en lui montrant le téléphone, faisant blanchir Yuri. Est ce que.."

"Maintenant, ça suffit ces conneries, ça n'a aucun rapport avec sa performance de de soir! intervint Yakov, catégorique, avant de se tourner vers son élève. Yuratchka, file, tu as mieux à faire, je m'en occupe.."

L'estomac noué, le blond obtempéra et se précipita vers son compagnon et sa fille, dissimulés non loin de là.

" Yura... murmura le Kazakh, alors que son Omega vint se réfugier contre lui. Qu'est ce que.."

"Je vais rapidement me changer, et après... grommela le Russe. Rentrons à la maison, Beka.."

Inquiet du comportement de celui-ci, Otabek acquieça et alla avec lui du côté des vestiaires, leur fille agrippée à son bras.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...** _

"Yura, tu veux qu'on en parle.." proposa Otabek.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son partenaire, qui s'était accolé à lui, tous les deux installés sur le canapé, Potya allongée près d'eux. Malgré sa première place au classement, Leo ayant fini troisième de ce que leur avait dit Yakov, Yuri se sentait moins ravi qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, avec Otabek et Sofya, il avait voulu immédiatement regarder ce qu'il se disait, sur la Toile. Otabek l'avait tant bien que mal convaincu d'attendre que leur fille soit couchée, pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Ça faisait à présent plus d'une heure que la fillette s'était endormie, permettant aux jeunes parents de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

"Ton pote.. Leo t'as tout dit, n'est-ce pas.. constata Yuri. Montre moi, Beka.."

Ce dernier prit son portable, sur lequel le patineur métis avait enregistré le dit article, afin que Yuri puisse le lire...

_"Toute la vérité sur la disparition inexpliquée de Yuri Plisetsky, pour la compétition Coréenne de 2017.."_

_"Si le retour du patineur Yuri Plisetsky, un Omega de bientôt vingt ans, fait grand débat, n'oublions pas qu'il avait arrêté la compétition, trois ans plus tôt.._

_En effet, il avait été aperçu, selon les rumeurs, dans un des aéroports de la capitale Sud-coréenne, où il participait à un championnat, durant lequel il n'avait fait que le court..._

_Selon les dernières informations que nous avons reçues, il aurait préféré fuir la compétition, car il a profité de ses chaleurs, pour se trouver un Alpha.. Cependant, sans même s'être lié, il était tombé enceint, l'obligeant à quitter la compétition.._

_Moins de deux mois plus tard, c'est le Kazakh Otabek Altin qui annonçait faire une pause dans le patinage, sans aucune explication. Selon un de ses proches, la fée Russe aurait prétendu fréquenter le héros du Kazakhstan, et de porter son enfant. Chose impossible selon le dit proche, étant donné les fiançailles avec la Japonaise Hinata Yamagata, qui avaient été annoncé en août de la même année.._

_Le père biologique de l'enfant (dont on aperçoit le visage sur la photo avec sa mère) serait le patineur Français Antoine Cizeron, qui s'était retiré suite à des déboires avec la justice, début 2018.._

_Ce qui n'empêche pas l'Omega Russe, comme cité précédemment, de vivre avec un autre Alpha (photo en couverture) dont le visage n'est pas inconnu. Otabek Altin, se serait il fourvoyé avec cet Omega? Les rumeurs vont bon train..."_

Yuri _,_ nauséeux, jeta le téléphone, relâchant des phéromones de peur. Otabek, le sentant trembler contre lui, le serra plus fort, relâcha à son tour des phéromones, dans l'espoir d'apaiser son Omega. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, l'Alpha patientant que son compagnon se calme, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"Beka.. murmura Yuri, brisant de ce fait le silence. Comment ont ils pu avoir ces photos.. et Sofya, comment on.."

"On va faire plus attention, Yura.. promit Otabek, les doigts glissant dans la chevelure dorée de son amant. Il faudra être prudent, de.."

"Putain.. interrompit le Russe, semblant réaliser quelque chose. C'est l'autre bâtard.. pas étonnant, qu'il m'ait foutu la paix.. Je vais le démonter ce _Govnyuk_! "

"Non, tu ne peux pas, mon Yura.. répliqua le brun, en prenant le visage de celui qu'il aimait en coupe entre ses mains. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de Cizeron! C'est moi qui vais lui parler !"

"Qu.. quoi!? s'indigna Yuri, vexé d'être mis de côté. Mais il s'en est pris à.."

"Sofya, _notre_ fille, pas que la tienne.. tu n'es plus tout seul.. le coupa son Alpha, front contre front. Laisse moi gérer ça. Je vais la protéger.. _vous_ protéger. De _lui_ , de ma famille.. Comme j'aurais dû le faire, depuis plus de trois ans.. "

Ses phéromones avaient fini par calmer son Omega, qui le regardait de ses yeux émeraudes. Le blond déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un léger baiser, puis se pelotonna contre lui, la fatigue causé par le trop plein d'émotion jouait contre lui.

"Je t'aime, Beka... je suis heureux que tu sois là.." chuchota-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Moi aussi, Yura... répondit avec douceur le Kazakh, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux. Repose toi..."

Il n'eut pas réellement besoin de le lui dire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'Omega s'était endormi contre son torse, l'air troublé. Otabek, en constatant qu'il s'était endormi, alla le glisser dans leur lit, avec leur fille. Une fois sorti de la chambre, il écrivit un numéro sur son portable. Après quelques intonations...

"Leo? C'est Otabek. J'aurais besoin de quelques informations, sur Cizeron.."

* * *

_**Megasport Arena*, Moscou...** _

"Cizeron, faut que je te parle!"

Le Français, qui sortait du complexe sportif tôt durant cette matinée pré programme libre, se tourna vers Otabek, qui l'attendait dans les recoins.

"C'est toi, Altin? dit il, mielleux. Comment as tu su que je venais aussi tôt?"

"J'ai mes sources.. rétorqua le Kazakh, glacial. Toi, tu es celle des journalistes, il me semble.."

Il serra les dents en entendant le chatain ricaner, l'air guoguenard.

"Comme si j'allais tout te dire!? se moqua ce dernier. Ta femelle et la petite bâtarde ne sont pas avec toi, cette.."

Le coup qu'Otabek lui mit dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. Une faible grimace se forma sur son visage, alors qu'il se sentit empoigné par le col, pour être violemment soulevé au mur. Il entendit un grognement sortir de la gorge du héros du Kazakhstan, qui le fusillait du regard.

"Ne parle pas de _mon_ Omega et de _ma_ fille comme ça! gronda le brun, la voix vibrante d'une colère difficilement contenue. Et t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'eux!"

"Oh.. _"ton"_ Omega, hein..fit le second Alpha, souriant malgré sa situation actuelle. Tu as fini par le marquer, alors.. dommage.. mais il me.."

"Il est hors de question que tu touches à ma petite soeur!" le coupa Otabek en renforçant sa prise sur Cizeron.

Le sourire du Français s'élargit davantage, à l'évocation de l'Omega Altin.

"Comme c'est ennuyeux.. répliqua-t-il. C'est ton propre père qui va me la filer, mais.. peut-être que je pourrais l'avoir plus tôt que prévu.."

"Tu peux toujours courir.. cracha le Kazakh, en le jetant au sol, se détourna de lui. Je ne te laisserai plus poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma famille. _Vous_ connaissez peut-être du monde.. mais c'est aussi mon cas.. ajouta-t-il, acide. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ceux que j'aime puissent être en sécurité.."

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, laissant le Français se relever avec difficulté, il se stoppa, dos à lui.

"Aussi.. conclut il. Yura peut et va te dépasser, et de loin, sur la glace.. Tout comme il l'a fait, hier.."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Otabek s'en alla, pour rejoindre son Omega..

_**〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️** _

_**"Nous sommes de retour, pour la seconde partie du programme. Il ne reste que Antoine Cizeron, qui attend la fin du tour de Leo de la Iglesia, ainsi que Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, qui était largement en tête lors du programme court.."** _

Otabek et Sofya, qui accompagnaient Yakov, attendaient patiemment devant la loge du patineur que celui-ci ait fini de se préparer. Un silence, bien que moins tendu que la veille, était de mise dans ce trio insolite, la fillette jouant avec sa peluche.

L'Alpha était particulièrement curieux de voir le costume, ainsi que le programme et la chanson de son compagnon, qui ne lui avait rien dit, pour lui faire la surprise. Quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, Lilia en tête, le brun eut un battement de coeur en apercevant le blond.

Ce dernier portait une combinaison bleu et or, avec sur les bras et le côtés des jambes de la dentelle représentant les broderies russes et les arabesques d'ornements kazakh, mélangés à la perfection. Le tout se rejoignait à l'avant pour former un aigle en dentelle, ainsi qu'un aigle bicéphale à l'arrière. Quand à sa chevelure, elle était tressée et agrémentée de pinces en forme de soleil.

"Yura..." murmura Otabek, subjugué.

"Maman joli!" s'exclama Sofya, accrochée à son père.

Le rouge aux joues, le concerné détourna le regard un bref instant avant de se tourner vers son Alpha. Il allait lui parler quand..

"Yurio, on est arrivé!"

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du jeune Omega, en reconnaissant Katsudon. Celui-ci était accompagné de Viktor et leur fils, ainsi que de Christophe, Pichit et Mila. Sara, la compagne de la Russe, n'avait pu venir, prise par ses chaleurs qui étaient combinés à un rhume. Quand à Georgi, il avait eu l'autorisation de Yakov et de Lilia de rester chez lui, pour profiter de sa petite amie, la future remplaçante de l'ancienne prima.

"Casse toi de la, le vieux.. rétorqua Yuri, hostile. Ta gueu.. tronche de sale hypocrite me donne envie de gerber!"

"Yuri/Yurio! s'étonna le reste du groupe. Mais pourquoi tu.."

Le patineur observa le groupe d'un air méprisant, un bras posé sur celui de son Alpha.

"Quoi!? Vous êtes pas au courant.. ricana-t-il avant de regarder Yuuri Katsuki. Le vieux ne t'a rien dit, porcelet?"

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, l'Alpha Japonais jeta un oeil vers son époux, décontenancé.

"Vitya, de quoi parle Yurio? demanda-t-il, Hiro dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est.."

"Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas.. fit Yuri. Mais ça va être à mon tour, alors.. pas moyen que je te recroise après, le vieux.." ajouta-t-il en direction de son compatriote et congénère.

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit ses coachs, Otabek et leur fille, qui étaient déjà loin devant lui. Arrivé à proximité de l'entrée de la piste, Yuri se tourna vers son compagnon, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un bref instant.

"Je vais y aller.. murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de leur fille. Je vais leur faire ravaler leurs réflexions débiles, à tous!"

"Je sais, Yura.. sourit Otabek. Davai!"

"Davai, maman!" renchérit la fillette.

Les yeux de Yuri brillèrent en entendant sa petite tigresse parler ainsi. Motivé, gonflé à bloc, il alla retrouver ses coachs devant la piste..

_**"Et maintenant, premier lors du programme court.. Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, avec "Never Give Up", par Sia.."** _

Otabek et Sofya, qui entretemps avaient été rejoint par Christophe, Pichit et Mila, observèrent le blond se mettre au milieu de la patinoire. Puis, la musique commença...

**I've battled demons that won't let me sleep**   
**J'ai combattu des démons qui ne me laisseront pas dormir**   
**Called to the sea but she abandoned me**   
**J'ai fait appel à la mer mais elle m'a abandonné**

**But I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no  
Mais je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non  
No, I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no  
Non, je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non**

**And I won't let you get me down  
Et je ne vous laisserai pas m'abattre  
I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground  
Je continuerai à me relever quand je percute le sol  
Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh  
Oh je ne renonce jamais non n'abandonne jamais non non oh**

**I won't let you get me down  
Je ne vous laisserai pas me terrasser  
I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground  
Je continuerai à me relever quand je touche le sol  
Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh  
Oh ne jamais céder non ne jamais renoncer non non oh**

**I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh  
Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai mon chemin vers la maison oh oh oh  
I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh  
Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai mon chemin vers la maison oh oh oh**

Pensif, concentré sur son compagnon, le Kazakh comprit ce que voulait faire l'Omega, via tout son programme libre, le costume inclut. Et se rappela à quel point son père avait été furieux en ayant vu le dit programme..

"Ça prend sens, c'est tellement toi, Yura.." chuchota-t-il, en serrant la petite contre lui, fier et inquiet à la fois.

La musique cessa, permettant à Yuri de faire sa pose final. Malgré la sueur, les petites courbatures qu'il ressentait, il était content de lui. Une petite chute lui avait fait peut être perdre quelques points, mais rien de plus.. il fit un signe en direction d'Otabek et leur fille, ainsi qu'au trio resté avec eux, puis se dirigea vers le banc, veste sur le dos, pour attendre le décompte total.

Le silence s'installa entre Yakov, Lilia et leur élève. Finalement, après quelques minutes à patienter..

_**"Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, après trois ans d'absence...obtient pour le libre 207,78 points, pour un total de 330,43 points! Il gagne le championnat de Moscou! Quelle magnifique retrouvaille avec le public Russe!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Megasport Arena: complexe sportif situé à Moscou, qui peut servir de patinoire de hockey sur glace, de salle de basket ball ou encore salle de concert. Il a aussi accueil le championnat du monde de patinage artistique en 2011.. (source: Wikipedia toussa toussa..)
> 
> La fin devait être plus.. "dramatique" à l'origine, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas ce chapitre..
> 
> L'article passe, sans plus. Cizeron, un enfoiré de première? Euphémisme quand tu nous tiens!
> 
> Beka Chou règle ses comptes (ou presque?) avec le Français.


	10. Nouveaux ennuis

_**"Nous avons maintenant nos patineurs pour la finale, qui se déroulera à Beijing, en Chine, d'ici deux semaines. Dans l'ordre de participation, nous avons pour l'Italie Michele Crispino, qui s'est qualifié de justesse et pour les États-Unis Leo de la Iglesia. En troisième et quatrième, Emil Nekola pour la République Tchèque et Pichit Chulanont pour la Thaïlande. Pour son retour, Yuri Plisetsky pour la Russie et Yuuri Katsuki, dont c'est la dernière compétition pour le Japon, sera le..."** _

Otabek baissa le son de la télévision, baissa la tête vers Yuri, qui s'était endormi contre son torse, fermement accroché à son haut. La respiration régulière rassura légèrement le Kazakh, qui enleva machinalement une mèche qui avait glissé sur le visage du Russe. Il soupira intérieurement, alors qu'il soulevait son compagnon pour l'amener dans leur chambre, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de l'appartement.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il souleva la couverture, y déposa son compagnon avec douceur, près de leur enfant, qui se mit à gémir dans son sommeil.

"Beka.. reste avec moi.. marmonna ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos. Ne nous laisse pas.."

"Je suis là, Yura.. chuchota l'Alpha, tout en relâchant des phéromones, dans le but d'apaiser celui qu'il aimait. Je ne vous abandonne pas.."

Quand il fut à peu près certain que l'Omega soit un peu plus calme, complètement endormi, il cessa d'émettre des phéromones, et sortit de la chambre. Il se posa sur le canapé, pensif, alors qu'il observait les divers cartons qui étaient posés dans le salon. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, en si peu de temps, qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête...

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tôt, interview post championnat Russe...** _

_"Ce que raconte cet article à la con, c'est du n'importe quoi !? Otabek Azamatevitch Altin est_ _**mon** _ _Alpha et je suis_ _**son** _ _Omega! Il est mon partenaire et le père de ma fille, Sofya Otabevna Altina! Cizeron... cet_ _**Ublyudok** _ _n'est qu'un sale bâtard répugnant, quel Omega voudrait de lui! Et je suis fier de l'avoir battu encore une fois, moi qui suis un Omega! J'me casse!"_

_Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que le jeune vainqueur de la coupe Russe, excédé des sous entendus qu'on lui infligeait, via cet article, s'en alla. Sa longue tirade, ainsi que sa marque qu'il avait fièrement exhibé, avait laissé pantois toutes les personnes présentes. Y compris ses coachs et Otabek, qui avait confié leur fille à son parrain, Christophe Giacometti, à la demande du Suisse._

_Le Kazakh rejoignit immédiatement son partenaire qui s'était réfugié, toujours en proie à sa rage, dans une petite pièce, probablement un cagibi. Il pouvait presque sentir les phéromones dégagé par le Russe, alors qu'il rentrait le rejoindre._

_Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de lui, non sans avoir fermé la porte avant, et l'enlaça avec tendresse, dos à lui. Il le sentit se calmer peu à peu, au contact des phéromones d'apaisement qu'il s'était mis à relâcher. Après de longues minutes, qui s'étaient écoulés dans un silence relatif, Yuri se retourna et posa les mains sur les joues de son Alpha._

_"Merci, Beka.. murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un chaste baiser. Je t'aime.."_

_"Moi aussi, Yura, moi aussi.. répondit son compagnon, sur le même ton, une main entrelacé dans celle de l'Omega. On va chercher la petite et on rentre à la maison?"_

_Un hochement de tête lui répondit, arrachant un léger sourire au Kazakh, alors que le couple sortait du complexe sportif, main dans la main._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_Un bruit de téléphone, le sien, réveilla Yuri, qui frissonna face à la fraîcheur matinal, et à sa nudité. Il se releva lentement du lit, recouvrit son amant de la couverture, qui avait également glissé de son côté. Il retint un juron alors que le téléphone avait cessé son bruit désagréable, jeta un coup d'œil dessus, pour regarder l'heure et de qui était l'appel._

_Il reposa le mobile peu de temps après, son grand-père allait sûrement le rappeler d'ici une dizaine de minutes, et comptait rester sous la couette le plus possible. Il se rallongea, en profita pour observer Otabek, encore endormi, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient finalement pas récupéré leur petite, Christophe ayant proposé de la garder pour la nuit, afin que le Russe puisse passer du temps avec son Alpha. La fillette, qui aimait beaucoup son parrain, ainsi que le Thaï, n'avait pas protesté._

_Et c'est donc en amoureux, après un rapide passage de Chris pour prendre les affaires de sa filleule, qu'ils avaient passé la nuit, sans beaucoup dormir. Le rouge aux joues, en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté, Yuri caressait doucement la joue de Otabek, qui ouvrit les yeux à son contact._

_"Oh, désolé, Beka.. murmura-t-il, cessant son geste. Je ne voulais pas.."_

_Il fut interrompu par le brun, qui l'avait collé à lui, pour lui dévorer les lèvres, avide et pas complètement réveillé. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du blond quand il sentit le corps brûlant de son Alpha se frotter contre le sien. Ce dernier faisait glisser sa main sur sa hanche, l'autre occupé ailleurs, pour aller à un endroit bien précis.._

_Un long moment plus tard, les soupirs cessèrent, leur plaisir était arrivé à son paroxysme. Le souffle court, Yuri fit un sourire lumineux à son amant, qui l'imita immédiatement. Ils profitèrent du calme ambiant, ne cessant de se dévisager l'un l'autre, tout en restant tendrement enlacés. Cependant, cet instant de répit fut de courte durée. Un son, un téléphone qui vibrait, les sortit de leur torpeur. Yuri s'empara de son mobile, il savait d'avance de qui il s'agissait, et décrocha._

_"Salut, Deda, tout va bien?" s'enquit il, inquiet._

_"Bien sûr, Yuratchka, je dois sortir dans l'après-midi de l'hôpital.. déclara le vieil homme. J'aurais besoin que tu me ramènes quelques affaires de la maison, ce sera possible?"_

_"Évidemment, Diedouchka! Dès que j'aurais pris ce dont tu as besoin, j'irais chercher la petite et.."_

_"Sonia n'est pas avec toi? le coupa Nikolaï au bout du fil, surpris. Où est elle donc? Tu es encore avec Altin? Quand as tu changé son nom?"_

_"Elle est allée passer du temps avec Chris et dormir chez lui.. répliqua Yuri en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers son compagnon, qui entendait toute la conversation, le téléphone étant mis sur haut parleur. Et on est allé faire les papiers le jour après que je sois venu te voir, avec Beka.."_

_Un long silence se fit au bout du fil, rendant mal à l'aise le jeune homme, qui se mordilla les lèvres en patientant. Otabek, qui ressentait son angoisse, son mal être, dégagea des phéromones, le prit dans ses bras, afin de le rassurer._

_"Très bien, Yuratchka.. soupira le Bêta, faisant sursauter les amoureux. Si c'est que tu veux pour la petite.. Je te retrouve plus tard, d'accord?"_

_"Promis Dedoula! confirma le blond. À plus tard!"_

_Il raccrocha peu de temps après, se tourna vers Otabek._

_"Faut que j'ailles vite fait chez mon grand-père avant de récupérer la petite, ça te va?"_

_**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard...** _

_"Ouais, je me grouille, Chris.. elle a été cool? Elle a bien dormi? Elle avait ses deux doudous, alors.. ok, ok je raccroche, on te dit quand on arrive.."_

_Yuri jura dans sa barbe alors qu'il appuyait sur le téléphone rouge, bougon, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le siège du taxi. Otabek, qui l'avait observé tout le long du coup de fil, eut un fin sourire, assis près de lui. Le jeune homme s'en aperçu rapidement et regarda à son tour le Kazakh, décontenancé._

_"Quoi!? fit il. Y'a un problème?"_

_"Non, Yura, c'est.. répondit son partenaire, serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Tu es magnifique, à être aussi protecteur envers notre fille, c'est tout.."_

_Le rouge aux joues, embarrassé par les propos du brun, il allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu par la voiture, qui s'était immobilisé._

_"Vous êtes arrivé à destination.." prévint laconiquement le chauffeur._

_Yuri, impatient, se détacha et sortit immédiatement du véhicule, laissant l'honneur à Otabek de faire attendre le chauffeur. Le blond, ne faisant pas attention à son Alpha, se précipita vers l'entrée de la demeure familiale. Arrive devant la porte, il se figea. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Il resta sans bouger devant la porte d'entrée, qui avait été abîmé. Il déglutit, ouvrit la dite porte avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit l'angoissa davantage._

_Toute la maisonnée, avait été mise dans un chambardement indescriptible. Et, en particulier dans sa chambre et celle de la petite, des phéromones, inconnus ou presque. La terreur se mit à envahir tout son être, alors qu'il cherchait fébrilement un quelconque indice autre que les odeurs qui lui retournait l'estomac._

_"Yura.. Yura!? Je suis là.."_

_Le blond fut traîné hors de la maison par Otabek, venu vite le rejoindre en le sentant aussi mal. La surprise du Kazakh, quand il était arrivé près son compagnon, fut de taille en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Elle le devint davantage quand il sentit les odeurs présentes. Il souleva l'Omega, qui était livide, pour l'éloigner et lui faire respirer l'air frais. À peine furent ils dehors, Yuri se retira des bras de Otabek et regurgita, quelques mètres plus loin._

_"Be.. Beka.. des Alphas.. bredouilla-t-il, laissant s'échapper des phéromones de peur. Ils.. ils sont venu ici.."_

_Otabek hocha lentement la tête, serra fort contre lui le jeune homme, pour l'apaiser, le calmer. Il fit brièvement signe au taxi, qui les attendait, de rester encore, le temps que l'Omega soit détendu via les phéromones que le Kazakh relâchait. Celui-ci retenait tant bien que mal sa colère de s'échapper._

_Parmi les odeurs qui avaient envahi la maison, celle de son petit frère, Bulat, était la plus présente.._

_Après cette glaçante découverte, tout s'était accéléré. Otabek avait dû partir, malgré l'insistance de son amoureux, pour vérifier que l'appartement Petersbourgeois de Yuri n'avait pas été victime de la même chose. Nikolaï était venu vivre avec Yuri et la petite, le temps de l'absence de l'Alpha. Le vieil homme, décontenancé, n'avait pas protesté, voyant bien que son petit-fils était mal en point._

_Le Kazakh était rentré dix jours plus tard, au plus grand soulagement de la fillette et sa maman. Avec des nouvelles peu rassurantes. Quelques connaissances à lui, au Kazakhstan et en Russie, avaient remarqué les multiples déplacements du cadet Altin, dans les recoins Russes. Et l'appartement de Yuri avait été fouillé, chargé de phéromones, comme pour la maison familiale des Plisetsky..._

* * *

"Que fais tu debout à cette heure ci, Altin? Tu ferais mieux de veiller sur Yuratchka et Sonia.. Si tu t'en sens capable.."

Le Kazakh, absorbé par ses souvenirs, n'avaient pas réalisé que Nikolaï s'était approché de lui. Le vieil homme vivait avec eux depuis près quelques jours, à présent, rendant Otabek mal à l'aise, au grand désarroi de Yuri et sa fille.

L'appartement où ils vivaient tous les quatre, à présent, avait dû être trouvé en urgence, vu la situation des demeures des Plisetsky. Appartement qu'Otabek avait pu trouvé lors de son séjour dans la ville Petersbourgeois, dans un quartier qu'un bon ami à lui, l'Alpha du tatoueur Coréen, lui avait indiqué. L'appartement était pourvu de suffisamment de chambres, permettant à chacun d'avoir son espace. Il était également en bonne place de l'immeuble, au quatrième étage.

Otabek secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas se laisser aller devant le Bêta, qui vint se poser sur le canapé, à l'opposé. Chacun observa l'autre du regard, ne sachant que dire, ne souhaitant pas empirer les choses entre eux.

"J'ai été patient, pour Yuratchka.. déclara Nikolaï, brisant leur échange visuel. Durant ton absence, il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il y a tout de même eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, au point de me confier la petite, pour éviter de la perturber au maximum.."

Les poings serrés, rongé par la culpabilité, Otabek écoutait le Bêta, attentif.

"Yura vous a raconté ce qu'il avait failli lui arriver, après le mondial de 2017? demanda-t-il, quand Nikolaï eut cessé de parlé. Par rapport aux deux Alphas qui ont voulu.."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

" Yakov et Lilia ont préféré m'informer.. confirma-t-il. Ils se doutaient que Yuratchka resterait silencieux, sur ce sujet.."

"Ce sont eux, qui sont allé dans votre maison, et dans l'appartement de Yura, tout mettre à sac.. avoua le Kazakh. Et ils étaient aidé de mon petit frère.."

Il se mit, tout comme pour Yuri, à tout lui raconter, depuis le début. Que ce soit trois ans plus tôt, ou même durant les deux années de séparation forcé. L'Omega n'avait pas du tout dire à son grand-père, car Otabek voyait bien que lui aussi s'en voulait, était peiné qu'on lui ait caché des choses. Il n'intervint pas dans le récit, se contentant de hocher la tête pour signaler qu'il écoutait.

"Cependant, il y a quelques.. soucis, à régler en plus.. continua l'Alpha. Ils veulent trouver un autre moyen de me mettre la pression, hors le mariage de ma petite soeur avec _lui_. La fille avec qui ma famille m'avait.. fiancé ne pourra plus venir chez mes parents. Mais elle m'a aidé à trouver quelques alliés, pour nous aider, si on devait partir au Japon, et qui ont des liens, ici.. conclut il. Je ne veux pas que Yura ou notre fille puisse être en danger, à cause des idées arriérés des autres.."

L'air déterminé du jeune homme décontenança un court instant le plus vieux. Ne sachant que dire de plus, soulagé de connaître enfin toute l'histoire, il se leva, dos à Otabek.

"Très bien, je comprends que Yuri t'ait pardonné, mais.. fit il. Je ne pourrais pas oublier comment je l'ai récupéré cet été là, cet hiver là.. tu lui as brisé le coeur, que ce soit à ces moments là.. ajouta-t-il. Ou quand il a dû fêter le baptême et tous les autres instants de la petite, sans toi."

Sur ces derniers mots, il allait retourner dans sa chambre, laissant le brun de nouveau seul, quand ce dernier l'înterpella.

"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. Je lui ai promis.. et je réitère ce que je lui aie dit. Je ne fais plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que vous me fassiez de nouveau confiance. Je ferais attention à Yura et Sofya. Je les aime. Ce sont eux deux ma famille..."

Nikolaï ne répondit pas, songeur suite à cette déclaration, se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre..

**_Dix jours plus tard, Aéroport International Pulkovo, Saint-Pétersbourg..._ **

"Deda, ça va aller avec la petite? C'est nul que nous ne puissions pas l'emmener..."

Le vieil homme, qui tenait son arrière petite-fille, soupira légèrement.

"Évidemment, Yuratchka, mais ce n'est pas autorisé, tu le sais.. le rassura-t-il en lui tapotant les cheveux. Je vais veiller sur elle, pendant votre absence. Tu es sur que.."

"Ouais, mes chaleurs se sont totalement finis, ya deux jours.. l'interrompit son petit-fils, embarrassé de parler de ce genre de choses. Yakov va encore gueu... râler parce que je suis à la bourre, alors.."

"On va lui expliquer, Yura.. tempéra Otabek. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était voulu.."

Le blond se tourna vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard bienveillant de son grand-père. Ce dernier, depuis sa discussion nocturne avec le partenaire de son petit-fils, devenait de moins en moins hostile à leur relation. Les voir au quotidien déborder de gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, envers leur petite, le faisait également réfléchir.

"Dedoula!? Il faut qu'on y aille.." prévint Yuri, faisant sursauter le Bêta, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Maman.. Äke, pas au 'voir.. bredouilla Sofya, les bras tendus vers son père. Veux pas..."

Elle bougeait, fébrile, dans les bras de Nikolaï, faisant douter Yuri. Celui-ci se tourna vers son compagnon, l'air suppliant.

"Peut-être que je ferais mieux de rester avec elle, Beka, et que.."

"Yuratchka! le coupa son grand-père, sourcils froncés. Elle est en sécurité. Je vais faire le nécessaire. Et je suis sur que ton compagnon est d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas, Otabek Azamatevitch?"

Le Kazakh hocha la tête, serra doucement la main de son Omega.

"Ton grand-père a raison, Yura.. approuva-t-il. Et si tu abandonnes la compétition, ça va leur prouver qu'ils ont réussi à t'atteindre. Nous sommes bien entouré, la petite est entre de bonnes mains, et il y a..."

Il se tut, en entendant l'appel du haut-parleur, qui signalait leur vol qui n'allait pas tarder. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yuri, qui semblait peser encore le pour et le contre. Le Kazakh l'enlaça, relâchant quelques phéromones, pour le rassurer.

"D'accord, Beka.. céda le blond, se dégageant des bras de l'Alpha, pour embrasser sa petite. Sois sage, avec Diedouchka, petite tigresse, ok?"

La petite fille fit la moue, se cramponna à Nikolaï, boudeuse. Elle laissa ses parents lui faire des bisous sur le crâne, sans rien dire.

"Salut, Deda.. fit Yuri, une main sur sa valise. Je t'appelle quand on sera arrivé.."

"Très bien, Yuratchka.. répondit le Bêta en tendant la main vers Otabek, sous le regard surpris du blond. Fais attention à lui, surtout.."

Le brun acquieça, l'air sûr de lui, avant de serrer la main tendu, geste simple, mais qui ravissait son Omega, qui y voyait là un signe. Le signe d'une trêve et, il espérait de tout cœur, une réconciliation définitive entre son amoureux et son grand-père adoré.

Un dernier baiser, au revoir à leur progéniture, sans oublier ses moults calins puis des recommandations au Bêta, et les jeunes parents s'en allèrent pour leur avion...

Malgré les huits longues heures de vol, le trajet fut assez tranquille pour Yuri, qui s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Le Kazakh avait également fini par s'endormir, aussi fatigué que son partenaire des dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulés...

**_Hôtel officiel de la finale, Beijing, Chine.._ **

"Enfin, on y est.. marmonna Yuri, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je dois vite téléphoner à la petite.."

"Yura, calme toi. chuchota Otabek, dans l'oreille de son Omega. On va vite récupérer la clef de la chambre, puis on y.."

"Oh, ça alors!? lâcha une voix derrière eux. Otabek !? _Malà kočka_!?"

Le couple se figea, à l'entente de cet voix reconnaissable, avant de se retourner vers la silhouette...

"Emil Nekola !?"


	11. Une finale sous haute tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon dans le chapitre, sera signalé.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Emil Nekola!?"

Otabek serra les dents à la vue du Tchèque, qui s'approchait d'eux sans être conscient du malaise ambiant.

"Otabek!? Ça faisait longtemps! sourit il. Tu as enfin pu le retrouver, alors, Yuri?"

Il allait poser sa main sur le crâne du Russe, quand celui-ci fut ramené contre le Kazakh, qui fusilla du regard l'autre Alpha.

"Ne touche pas à Yuri.." gronda-t-il en serrant contre lui le concerné.

Surpris, Emil jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Yuri.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu.." commença-t-il, incertain, avant de se taire face à la réaction de Otabek.

"Ne le touche pas, Nekola.. répéta le brun, le nez fourré dans la nuque de son compagnon, qui frissonna. C'est _mon_ Omega.."

Il mordilla brièvement la marque de Yuri, qui retenait tant bien que mal un gémissement, le regard sombre, comme possédé. Son instinct naturel lui criait de protéger son lié de l'Alpha qui leur faisait face, qui avait pris possession du corps de son amant, deux mois plus tôt. Il se mit à dégager des phéromones vers Emil, laissa échapper un grognement alors que ce dernier voulut bouger..

"Be.. Beka.. grommela Yuri, le coeur battant à la chamade. Calme toi.."

Il se tourna vers son Alpha, posa ses mains blanches sur les joues mates, dans le but de l'apaiser. Il sentit le tumulte dans le coeur et l'esprit de son âme soeur, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux noirs de son aimé. Indifférent aux alentours, il relâcha des phéromones pour le calmer.

"Emil, laisse nous, ça vaut mieux.. prévint il, dos à lui, concentré sur son compagnon. Beka, allons téléphoner à notre petite.." murmura-t-il.

Le Kazakh obtempéra, à l'évocation de leur fille. Le couple prit leurs bagages et se dirigea vers leur chambre, située à l'étage dédié aux partenaire et liés de tout genre..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Oui, Diedouchka, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu d'autres problèmes. On appellera tout à l'heure pour le coucher de la petite. À plus tard.."

Yuri posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon qui venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.

"Beka.. appela le blond, les joues rouges au corps semi-nu devant lui. Est ce que ça va? Tu veux que.."

Il fut interrompu par le brun, qui s'était précipité vers lui, pour l'enlacer de toute ses forces. Ce dernier huma l'odeur de pomme émise par son Omega, avant de frotter son nez contre la marque, provoquant des frissons dans le corps du concerné.

"J'avais oublié qu'il serait ici avec toi.." maugréa-t-il, avant de mordiller de nouveau la nuque de Yuri.

"Je ne veux que toi, Beka.. soupira celui-ci, se mettant à gémir à la sensation des dents sur sa peau. T'as bien pigé que lui c'était.."

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

La bouche de Otabek se fondit sur la sienne, sa langue entrant pour effectuer une danse endiablée avec sa jumelle. Les amoureux, empressés, continuèrent leur baiser enflammé, allongé sur le lit.

Yuri, en sentant le corps chaud, semi nu, de son Alpha, ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de son amant. Il frotta instinctivement son bassin contre le sien, faisant tomber le dernier rempart du brun dans le feu de l'action.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la bouche du Kazakh, qui laissa glisser une main sur le pantalon du Russe afin de s'en débarrasser. Il en fit de même avec les autres vêtements qui lui barraient la route, dont le boxer léopard, particulièrement humide des fluides de son propriétaire.

Un miaulement sortit de la gorge de Yuri, que Otabek torturait à sa manière, mordillant, titillant chacun leur tour les tétons rosés de l'Omega à l'aide de sa bouche et d'une main. Quand à son autre main, elle se dirigea vers l'intimité bien mouillée, glissant un premier doigt à l'intérieur, du blond. Celui-ci se cambra à l'épreuve que son amoureux lui infligeait, ses mains agrippée à la chevelure brune.

Il ne cessait de psalmodier le prénom de celui qu'il aimait, fou de désir, couina en sentant un second, puis un troisième doigt le taquiner de l'intérieur. Touché à son point le plus sensible, il se laissa aller à la jouissance, toujours fermement accroché à la chevelure de l'Alpha. Ce dernier releva la tête afin d'embrasser langoureusement le blond, qui avait fini par lâcher ses cheveux.

"Be.. Beka.. ronronna l'Omega, quand leurs lèvres se furent éloignés, d'un ton suppliant. Viens en moi..."

Il s'était positionné sur le ventre, le temps que son compagnon enfile avec empressement un préservatif. Il lâcha un long soupir de bien-être quand Otabek s'infiltra en lui, ondula machinalement des hanches en synchronisation avec les vas et vients de son partenaire.

Les mains se cherchèrent, s'enlacèrent, afin de communiquer tout l'amour que les deux hommes ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Les gémissements retentissaient dans la chambre, se mélangeant avec les phéromones que dégageaient les amants, complètement absorbés par leur plaisir.

En sentant la langue de Otabek lui lécher la marque, Yuri serra plus fort les draps, impatient, conscient de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier, de se resserrer autour du membre du Kazakh, qui avait plongé ses dents sur sa nuque, à proximité de sa trace. La jouissance arriva peu après, au moment où son Alpha se noua à lui en grognant de satisfaction.

Otabek s'allongea doucement sur Yuri, le temps que le noeud se défasse, le nez fourré dans la chevelure blonde, dont il savoura l'odeur.

"Je t'aime, Yura.. murmura-t-il, laissant un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, quand une main blanche se posa sur sa joue. Mon Omega.."

"Je t'aime aussi Beka.. lui répondit le blond, sa seconde main caressant celle de son aimé, sur même ton. Mon univers, mon Alpha.."

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

* * *

"Otabek, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît? En privé.."

Le brun, qui regardait son compagnon patiner, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Emil, méfiant. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la ville chinoise qui accueillait la finale de la compétition. Et, durant tout ce temps, le duo n'avait pas croisé le Tchèque, à son plus grand soulagement.

Malheureusement, en cette matinée de finale, partie programme court, il ne pouvait plus passer outre. Et ça avançait prodigieusement Otabek.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux.."répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Emil s'essuyait le front, il venait tout juste de sortir de la piste, en pleine réflexion.

"Écoute.. soupira-t-il. Je ne vais pas te le piquer, ton cher et tendre.. Ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton absence.. ce n'était que le temps de ses chaleurs..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Kazakh, qui lui fit signe de poursuivre, les poings serrés.

"Il avait énormément de mal à les supporter, quand c'est revenu, et les médicaments ne fonctionnent pas sur lui. Quand aux injections... Son grand-père m'a demandé de me lier à lui, après la compétition, mais je ne t'apprends rien, je pense.. ajouta-t-il, prenant le silence du brun pour un oui, quant à sa supposition. Enfin bref, vu qu'il se sentait mal de laisser votre petite sans lui.. Je lui ai proposé de passer ses chaleurs avec moi.."

"Et pourquoi toi!? rétorqua Otabek, dubitatif. Il n'y avait que toi, comme option!? Ou peut-être que Crispino n'était pas disponible pour.."

"Effectivement, j'étais une des rares options possibles dans l'entourage de Yuri.. le coupa le Tchèque, le coeur retourné à l'évocation de l'Italien. Tu aurais préféré qu'il se rende malade à devoir supporter ça seul? Ou avec un Alpha que nous ne connaissons pas?"

Le Kazakh ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, qui venait de finir son routine et discutait avec Yakov.

"Non..." maugréa-t-il en déviant le regard.

"De toute façon, même si il a pu s'adapter, en quelque sorte.. dit Emil. Les premières fois, il se rendait littéralement malade à chaque qu'on le faisait.. Il t'as toujours aimé. Il n'aime que toi.."

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis, remarquant Yuri qui arrivait vers eux, fit un drôle de sourire, faisant froncer les sourcils du Kazakh.

"D'ailleurs, tu sais... continua-t-il. C'était assez.. perturbant de l'entendre gémir ton nom quand on était en.."

"Putain qu'est ce que tu racontes, encore, Emil!? l'interrompit Yuri, écarlate, fermement collé à Otabek. T'as pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, merde.."

Embarrassé, il cacha son visage contre le torse de son amoureux, tandis qu'Emil s'amusait à en rajouter, pour le taquiner. Cependant, il se tut rapidement en apercevant le regard que lui lança Otabek. Ce dernier pris doucement le visage de son Omega entre ses mains, qui était toujours aussi rouge.

"Tu vas te changer et on y va.. lui suggéra-t-il. On ne devrait pas tarder à pouvoir appeler à Saint Pétersbourg.."

Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction du Tchèque, imité peu après par Yuri, et alla prévenir les coachs du blond de leur escapade..

_**Hôtel de la compétition, peu avant le départ pour le programme court..** _

"C'est ok pour que tu sois avec nous, mais évitez les conneries vous deux, c'est clair!?"

"Raaah, ça va Yakov, on est pas des gamins, non plus..." grommela Yuri la main entrelacé dans celle de son partenaire.

Les deux entraîneurs du blond les observèrent, dubitatifs.

"Vraiment, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky? répliqua Lilia d'un ton calme. Dois je vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à votre arrivé?"

Otabek, au souvenir de son coup de chaud, regarda le duo qui lui faisait face, l'air impassible, au contraire de son compagnon. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas resté bien longtemps inaperçu, Nikolaï leur en avait même parlé le lendemain, via l'appel que Yuri avait passé.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à cracher une remarque bien acide, quand il entendit son nom, et celui de Otabek, derrière lui. Il se retourna aux voix familières, vite imité par le Kazakh.

"Pitchit, Chris, vous êtes déjà là! s'étonna-t-il. Ton entraîneur est pas la?"

"Il discute avec ma coache, il va arriver .. repondit Leo, suivit de trois personnes, en rejoignant la troupe. Ça va vous deux, depuis la dernière fois?"

Otabek hocha brièvement la tête, jetant un bref coup d'oeil au duo derrière l'Américain et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Le premier, un Alpha au vue de sa carrure, il avoisinait les 2 mètres, avait des cheveux et des yeux bleutées, l'air taciturne. Quand à l'autre, un Omega, il était à peine plus grand que le Russe, quelques centimètres tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux couleur chocolat, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, l'air bien plus avenant.

Yuri, à la vue de celui-ci, se tint instinctivement plus fermement contre son partenaire, méfiant. Confus face au comportement du blondinet, Guan Hong eut un rire nerveux.

"Oh, désolé, je.. bafouilla-t-il. C'est mon cousin Yu Yuang et son compagnon, Li Huan.. ils sont venus avec moi voir Leo.. mes parents ont coupé tout lien avec lui parce qu'il s'est lié avec un Alpha.." précisa-t-il en direction du jeune couple.

"Eh oui, petit Omega.. se moqua le dénommé Yuang, les yeux pétillants, en tapotant le bras de son amoureux. J'ai déjà mon HuanHuan.. et je ne veux rien de plus.."

Le visage du concerné s'illumina à déclaration de son partenaire, laissant un sourire apparaître, décontenançant une partie du petit groupe.

Peu de temps après, Celestino et Ana Catalunya, la coache de Leo, les rejoingnirent, leur faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Ce que firent Leo avec sa coache, suivit du trio Chinois, ainsi que Pitchit et Chris avec Celestino, non sans saluer le couple Russo-Kazakh.

"Gamin! Altin! Bougez vous on doit y aller! les appela Yakov. C'est l'heure, le taxi nous attend!"

* * *

_**"Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour la finale du championnat ISU, programme court, côté hommes! Ici Morooka, en direct de Beijing! Les patineurs ne vont pas tarder à venir sur la glace.. le premier patineur à passer sera Michele Crispino, suivit de Leo de la Iglesia.. et ensuite.."** _

Yuri écoutait distraitement le présentateur, Otabek à ses côtés, tandis que Lilia s'occupait de sa chevelure. Sa main alla tenir celle de son Alpha, qui s'était tendu au nom du patineur Tchèque, afin de le calmer tout en relâchant ses phéromones.

"Tout va bien, Beka..." murmura-t-il, ne pouvant regarder son compagnon.

Le Kazakh s'apaisa légèrement au contact du blond, en sentant les phéromones. Lilia recula, signe que son travail était fini, tapotant l'épaule de son élève. Yuri tourna la tête dans sa direction, tenant toujours la main du brun.

"Yakov nous attend.. fit l'ancienne prima. On y va.."

Le jeune homme obtempéra, alla rejoindre avec elle et Otabek les autres finalistes. Sourcils froncés, il remarqua, alors que tous les patineurs dont lui-même rejoignaient la patinoire, que Katsudon avait Georgi comme entraîneur.. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le Japonais tandis qu'il laissa Otabek avec ses coachs, pour faire ses tours sur la glace, comme ses concurrents...

_**"Tous les patineurs sortent de la piste, excepté le premier à passer.. Michele Crispino!"** _

"Yuratchka! Ça fait un bail!? s'écria une voix derrière Yuri, qui était parti loin de la glace, étant l'avant dernier à passer. Salut, coach Yakov, Lilia!"

Le jeune homme se retourna à la voix de Mila, surpris.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Baba!? s'égosilla-t-il. Hey, arrête ça.."

La jeune femme commençait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, pour vite se stopper, Otabek ayant ramené l'Omega contre lui.

"Otabek!? Pourquoi tu... s'étonna-t-elle avant de reprendre contenance. Ah, oui, Emil est là.."

"Ouais.. soupira Yuri. Sara est restée la bas voir son frère?"

Il désigna l'écran d'un signe de tête, où l'on voyait l'Italien faire difficilement son programme. La rousse eut un petit sourire d'excuses.

"Bah, oui.. dit elle. Elle s'est violemment disputé avec lui quand on était au Japon, pour la compétition.. ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction du Kazakh. C'est.. encore un peu tendu, en ce moment.. et elle m'a dit devoir discuter avec lui et.."

Elle ne continua pas, faisant au couple de qui elle parlait. Un bruit sur l'écran attira leur attention. Michele, assis sur le banc, baissa la tête à l'annonce des résultats, qui étaient plutôt bas. La caméra se tourna peu après du côté de la glace, où Leo allait commencer à patiner..

Absorbés par la performance de l'Américano-Mexicain, qui était en train de finir, Yuri et Otabek ne firent pas attention à l'arrivée du duo Italien, près de Mila.

"Ah!? Ils sont là, eux aussi!? cracha Michele, en apercevant le couple, qui se retourna à sa voix. Mais qu'est ce que.."

Bouche bée, en voyant la nuque découverte et tracée de l'Omega, il en perdit ses mots, au plus grand plaisir de Yuri.

"Alors, ça te la coupe, Crispino?" ricana-t-il en s'accolant contre son Alpha.

"Tu t'es vraiment lié avec ce... rétorqua l'Italien en direction de Otabek, ignorant la remarque de Yuri. Mais il est allé.."

"Ah, non, ça suffit ta jalousie mal placé, Michele! l'interrompit sa soeur, excédée, sous le regard stupéfait de Yuri et Otabek. Ce qu'il y a eu entre Emil et Yuri ne sont pas tes affaires! Et si lui.. ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'écran d'un signe de tête, où le Tchèque apparaissait pour faire son programme. Il n'a pas envie de te reparler, alors qu'il faut avouer que c'est pas le plus chiant, tu devrais remettre en question! Autrement, notre départ va être avancer, et pas qu'un peu!"

Les poings serrés, l'air choqué, son jumeau ne dit plus mot. Il se retourna, arguant à sa petite soeur qu'il allait avec leur coach. Le silence s'installa, alors que la brune regardait son jumeau partir, refusant de céder à ce qu'elle considérait un caprice.

"Merci Sara... lâcha Yuri, brisant le silence, suivit d'un hochement de tête de son compagnon. Euh.. t'as parlé d'un départ? Mila!? "

Cette dernière eut un sourire aux lèvres, la main sur la hanche de l'Italienne pour la rapprocher d'elle, malgré les protestations de la belle Omega.

"On va revenir vivre en Russie.. confirma-t-elle. Et se marier là bas.."

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le blond regarda tour à tour les deux femmes, qui montrèrent la bague de fiançailles que Mila avait offerte à son aimée, quelques mois auparavant.

"Wo.. woah.. bafouilla-t-il, honteux de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de la tournure que la relation des deux femmes avait prise. C'est.. cool, félicitations à vous deux al.."

"Yuri!? appela Yakov, qui arrivait vers eux. Viens faire quelques étirements, ça va être bientôt ton tour.."

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le marmonnement incompréhensible de ma part de son élève, avant de se tourner vers Mila.

"Faudra qu'on voit pour ton retour, gamine, pigée?" déclara-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la rousse, fit un signe en direction du couple Russo-Kazakh, qui le suivit pour s'approcher de la piste..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**"Et maintenant, pour sa dernière saison, le Japonais Yuuri Katsuki!"** _

Yuri observa, de l'entrée de la patinoire, le début de performance de son jumeau de prénom, content de lui. Il avait de nouveau fait un excellent score, et sa performance avait été quasi parfaite. Il s'était retenu tant bien que mal de sauter sur son compagnon, en sortant de la patinoire, et comptait bien fêter avec lui son excellent début de final.

Un sourire niais collé au visage, il serra plus fort la main de son Alpha, qui déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure. Une voix derrière eux, les firent sursauter, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre Yakov, qui attendait Yuri pour qu'il parle aux journalistes.

"Yu.. Yurio.. Je peux te parler, un instant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu Yuang et Li Huan sont les personnages principaux du manhua (aka manga chinois, normalement) "Here U Are" de DJun, malheureusement presque finie, les Side stories sont en cours. C'est juste une super belle histoire, elle est en cours xs traduction sur Japanread.. Bon ils servaient à rien juste je voulais les faire apparaître en caméo XD !
> 
> Qui est donc le mystérieux (ou pas) inconnu? Surprise..


	12. Une finale sous haute tension (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, je posterai les derniers chapitres dans la semaine. Ensuite, tous les sites seront "à égalité". Il ya un Lemon dans le chapitre, il sera signalé. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"Yu.. Yurio.. Je peux te parler, un instant?"_

_**FLASH BACK** _

_**Quelques minutes auparavant...** _

_"Tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas, Mari? Je voudrais juste.."_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, Viktor.. le rassura sa belle soeur, qui tenait Hiro dans ses bras. De toute façon, je vais surement aussi passer la soirée avec Minako, vu que c'est la finale.. ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête l'amie d'enfance de sa mère. Va voir mon frère pour te réconcilier avec, ça vaut mieux.."_

_L'argenté hocha la tête, reconnaissant envers les deux femmes, avant de faire un dernier baiser à la chaire de sa chaire. Il fila discrètement à proximité de l'entrée de la patinoire, où Yuri devait probablement attendre son tour. Il y aperçu Yakov et Lilia, seuls dans leur coin. Il se rapprocha des coachs du blond, pour leur signaler sa présence. Yakov, en se retournant, écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

_"Vitya!? Mais qu'est ce que.."_

_"J'ai un service à te demander, Yakov.. murmura Viktor avec empressement. Il faudrait que je puisse parler à Yurio quand il aura fini sa prestation. D'ailleurs, où est il, là?"_

_Son ancien entraîneur fit signe du coté d'un couloir._

_"Il fait encore quelques assouplissements de son côté, avec Altin.. répondit il. Tu comptes aller rejoindre ton mari, après?"_

_"Oui, je resterai le temps des prestations, et je lui parlerai aussi.. je peux rester avec vous, le temps du tour de Yurio?"_

_Hésitant, Yakov jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de son ex-femme, qui acquieça._

_"Si vous souhaitez vraiment parler à Yuri, faites vous discret, d'ici là. Cependant... fit elle en tournant la tête vers Yakov. Tu te débrouilles avec lui, s'il se met en colère pour ça. C'est ton aide qui a été demandée, pas la mienne.."_

_"Ouais, ouais, pigé, Lilia.. grommela le vieil homme, alors que l'ancienne diva allait près de la piste. Dernière fois, Vitya, par contre."_

_L'argenté hocha frénétiquement la tête, soulagé. Inquiet de l'état de l'Omega, Yakov lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, avant de filer vers Lilia, qui était allée rejoindre Yuri, dont le tour allait débuter. Viktor vint distraitement vers les gradins, caché par l'entrée._

_Viktor n'avait pas encore eu la chance de voir les programmes de la saison du jeune homme, occupé entre sa famille et son métier de coach. Il s'approcha davantage, pour voir le blond exécuter son programme. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce qu'il vit lui fit une étrange impression de déjà vu. Si la chorégraphie, la musique, et le jeune homme étaient différents, la sensation en le voyant virevolter sur la glace était celle qu'il avait eut des années plus tôt._

_L'Agape, l'amour à l'état pur. Viktor n'avait pas le moindre doute quand aux destinataires de toute cette affection. Voilà longtemps que l'argenté n'avait vu autant de puissance, de douceur, chez le blond. Si il y avait une ou deux erreurs, la prestation était tout de même magnifique._

_Il eu un léger sursaut quand il réalisa que c'était la fin du programme, Yakov l'ayant entretemps prévenu de l'endroit où risquait de se trouver Otabek et Yuri. Il se précipita vers le lieu indiqué par son ancien coach, impatient._

_Le coeur serré, il comprenait peu à peu que son comportement envers le jeune couple Russo-Kazakh avait été particulièrement injuste. Si son mari avait commencé à réussir à lui faire comprendre ce fait, au prix d'une distance froide entre eux, la réalité de ce qu'il vit eut un impact plus efficace, le bouleversant plus que de raison._

_Otabek et Yuri, qui venait juste de connaître le résultat de sa performance, s'étaient réfugiés dans un couloir isolé. Le Kazakh enlaçait avec douceur son compagnon, lui murmurant des paroles que Viktor ne pouvait entendre, de là où il était. Les gestes de l'Alpha étaient emprunts d'une incommensurable tendresse, une main glissant dans les longs cheveux blonds de son Omega._

_De là où était Viktor, il pouvait presque ressentir l'amour que son petit frère de coeur et son partenaire dégageaient l'un pour l'autre. Les yeux émeraudes du jeune Omega brillaient de mille feux, un sourire éclatant scotché à son visage. Sourire que Viktor n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de voir ces dernières années, quand le sourire en question n'était pas simulé.._

_Viktor eut un petit moment d'hésitation, il ne voulait pas déranger le couple dans un moment d'intimité, mais se décida à les rejoindre..._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK** _

Yuri et Otabek, en reconnaissant la voix de Viktor derrière eux, se retournèrent avec méfiance. Un court instant décontenancé, le blond reprit rapidement contenance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le vieux!? cracha-t-il, sa main tenant avec force celle de son amoureux. Et ton fils, tu l'as mis où!? Le porcelet sait que t'es là!?"

L'argenté, dont les cernes décoraient ses yeux lagons, se sentit devenir plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà au ton hostile de son compatriote. Il déglutit à l'évocation de son époux, laissa son regard dériver vers la piste, où le Japonais faisait sa prestation. Il poussa un long soupir, comme pour se donner du courage.

"Hiro est avec Mari, elle est venue avec Minako encourager son frère et Hisashi, son mari, est là aussi.. Quand à Yuuri.. bredouilla-t-il, la gorge nouée. Il ne sait pas que je viens d'arri.. mais où allez vous? Vous ne voulez pas savoir la raison de ma venue"

Le couple s'était de nouveau détourner de lui, peu intéressé par les problèmes que le plus vieux semblait avoir. Le blond se figea, sur le point de s'énerver, à la remarque de son compatriote. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers Viktor, quand il fut stoppé par Otabek.

"Yura, calme toi.. chuchota-t-il, embrassant le front de son Omega. Laisse, Yakov t'attends, d'accord?"

Le jeune homme hocha brièvement la tête, un peu plus calme, avant de sourire à son Alpha.

"Ouais Beka, t'as raison.. murmura-t-il. Autant se barrer.. plus vite j'aurais fini avec les journalistes, plus vite on pourra rentrer pour.."

Il lâcha quelques paroles à voix basse, à l'oreille de son Alpha, qui retint un sourire. Les amoureux s'en allèrent, ignorant les appels insistants de Viktor, à qui Yuri fit un geste grossier, sans se retourner...

Le temps était passé vite entre questions des journalistes, qui saoulait plus qu'autre chose le patineur Russe, et Yakov qui les incitait au calme. Le couple avait profité d'un moment d'inattention du coach Bêta du blond, Lilia les avait grillé mais n'avait rien dit, pour filer à l'hôtel.

La porte de la chambre fut ouverte et tout aussi vite refermée, vestes en cuir ou de jogging et sacs de sports jetées dans la pièce par les deux amants. Otabek tenait avec force Yuri, les mains dans ses cheveux, qui avait croisé les cuisses autour de sa taille, lui dévorant les lèvres avec avidité.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Le blond ronronnait, son corps se frottant naturellement à celui de son partenaire, qui grogna en réaction à ce geste particulièrement érotique.. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu, Otabek palpant avec empressement les fesses de son amant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit.

Allongé sous le brun, Yuri se mit à gémir, en sentant des doigts soulever son tee-shirt, effleurer ses tetons particulièrement stimulé par ces caresses, humidifier davantage son intimité. Le volume de sa voix augmenta davantage quand Otabek mordilla sa clavicule, avant de faire glisser le haut...

"Aaahh.. O.. Otabek.. "

La bouche du Kazakh ne cessait de le taquiner, là ou ses mains avaient commencé leur oeuvre. Impatient, L'Alpha délaissa le torse de son Omega, qui râla de frustration, pour le laisser se dévêtir complètement. Il en fit de même avec ses propres affaires, toutes éparpillées dans la chambre dans l'indifférence générale.

Otabek eut un fin sourire en sentant, dans les airs, ses phéromones se mélanger à celles de son Omega. Il s'empara de nouveau lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, le laissant mener la danse buccale, tandis qu'il inversait leur position. Yuri, à présent installé sur les cuisses du Kazakh, pouvait sentir sous lui une érection plus qu'évidente se frotter contre la sienne. Il fit glisser sa main dessus..

"Yura..."

Un grondement rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Otabek, faisant frissonner Yuri, qui continua ses caresses sur le membre de son partenaire. Le blond couina en sentant une main se faufiler entre ses deux monceaux de chair, pour y taquiner son entrée, dont les fluides intimes ne cessaient de s'écouler.

Yuri lâcha la hampe de l'Alpha, s'accrocha à ses épaules, en sentant un doigt se faufiler en lui. Remuant des hanches, un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres, un second doigts étant également infiltré à l'intérieur. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Otabek, qui effleurait sa prostate de ses doigts. Le Kazakh toucha son point le plus sensible, permettant au blond de venir entre leur corps.

Le souffle court, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Yuri posa une main sur la joue de Otabek, déposant de légers baisers sur le cou, l'épaule, puis les lèvres de son amoureux. Il se frotta contre lui, avant de se soulever légèrement, sous le regard emprunt d'excitation de son Alpha. Ce dernier retint sa respiration quand le blond lui toucha à nouveau son membre toujours aussi dur, pour se positionner au dessus.

Les yeux émeraudes du Russe étaient rivés sur ceux noirs, assombris, du Kazakh alors que le premier s'empalait avec lenteur sur lui. Un grognement d'impatience s'éleva du côté de Otabek, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de Yuri. Le blond se mit à miauler alors que son compagnon entra d'un coup sec en lui, appuyant sur ses hanches.

Leurs soupirs se firent entendre, leur bouche férocement accroché l'une à l'autre dans une danse endiablée, leur corps ne faisant plus qu'un. L'Omega remua son bassin pour ressentir en profondeur son Alpha, tendrement serré contre lui. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, gémissant sans retenue le nom de l'être aimé, entouré de leurs phéromones respectifs.

Au bord de la jouissance, leurs mains se lièrent, s'enlacèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher. Otabek mordit l'épaule de son amant, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci et se noua à lui, leur permettant de laisser éclater leur plaisir..

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

"Yura, réveille toi, c'est bientôt l'heure.."

Le Russe avait fini par succomber au sommeil après avoir fêter dignement son début de avec Otabek dans le lit et ensuite à la douche. Douche qui s'était vite refroidie suite aux nouvelles étreintes que les amants avaient effectués à l'intérieur. À moitié endormi, affalé sur le torse de son compagnon, l'Omega ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant à la sensation d'inconfort qu'il avait au bas des reins.

"Tu ne t'es pas endormi, Beka.." marmonna-t-il en prenant son téléphone.

Il alluma la lumière de la chambre, sans attendre de réponse, attendant que le Kazakh mette un haut. Il avisa rapidement l'heure sur le portable, sur lequel était affiché pas loin d'une heure du matin. Ils allaient appeler le grand-père de Yuri afin de pouvoir, comme tous les soirs depuis leur arrivée dans la ville chinoise, parler à leur fille, qui ne pouvait dormir sans ce coup de fil rituel.

Voyant que l'Alpha s'était vêtu, et passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, le blond pianota fébrilement sur son écran, pour se diriger vers l'appel en vision. Les jeunes parents attendirent, le bruit de la sonnerie aux oreilles, que Nikolaï réponse enfin au coup de fil. Puis, finalement..

"Bonsoir, Yuratchka, Altin.." fit la voix fatigué de Nikolaï, qui avait fini par décrocher.

"B'soir Diedouchka.. dit le blond, imité peu après par Otabek, avant de dévisager avec inquiétude son grand-père. Tout va bien? T'as l'air crevé.."

Une petite voix se fit entendre, du côté de la maisonnée Russe, empêchant le Bêta de répondre.

"Oui, Sonia, tu vas parler à tes parents, patiente.. murmura ce dernier, regardant sur le côté, et se tourner de nouveau vers son petit-fils. Oh, la petite a été.. difficile, cet après-midi.."

Sourcils froncés, Otabek et Yuri se dévisagèrent brièvement, la main de ce dernier tenant fermement celle de son amoureux, avant de regarder Nikolaï.

"Mais.. comment ça.. demanda le Kazakh. Que s'est il passé?"

"Je l'ai emmenée jouer dehors, pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu avec des enfants de son âge.. raconta le vieil homme, qui soupira. Sauf qu'il y a une fillette de trois ou quatre ans qui a décidé de s'en prendre à elle.."

"Ah, ouais je devine la suite.. grommela le blond. Elle s'est défendu et ça n'a pas plu.."

Son grand-père acquieça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je m'étais à peine levé du banc que Sonia avait poussé l'autre gamine, et après.. c'est ta fille, Yuratchka, à n'en pas douter.."

"La mère de l'autre morveuse à fait son scandale, hein.. soupira Yuri. Une Alpha, encore?"

Son grand-père secoua négativement la tête, lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Non, une Bêta comme moi, c'est sa fille l'Alpha, mais ne t'en fais pas. tempéra-t-il. Que ce soit la petite ou sa mère, il n'y a aura plus de soucis, elles ont été assez humilié, surtout la mère quand elle a compris que j'étais comme elle et que Sofya était une Alpha. D'ailleurs.. ajouta-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet. On a pu voir ta prestation, tu étais excellent, Vnouk.."

"Ouais, pour le moment, ça passe.. lâcha Yuri. Tu peux nous la passer, maintenant, s'il te plaît?"

Le Bêta répondit favorablement à la demande de son petit-fils, tournant l'écran du côté de la concernée, qui s'illumina.

"Maman! Äke!" s'écria celle ci.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage des parents de la fillette, rassénérés de la voir.

"Sofya.. salua Otabek. Tu t'amuses bien avec ton grand-père?"

Un hochement frénétique de la petite lui fit répondit, absorbé par la vision de ses parents.

"On t'a embêtée, tout à l'heure, Deda a dit? s'enquit Yuri. Pas de bobo?"

"Non, pas bobo.. répliqua Sofya, pas aussi traumatisé que Yuri craignait par sa mauvaise expérience récente, avant de montrer un livre vers la caméra. Hi'toire? Te plaît.."

Yuri, qui reconnut immédiatement le livre qu'elle tenait en main, accéda à sa demande, l'histoire en question étant fortement ancrée dans sa mémoire.

"Alors... _**"Le Gros Navet",**_ d'Alexis Toltoï..."

Au fur et à mesure que Yuri racontait l'histoire à sa fille, il se pelotonna confortablement contre son amoureux. Celui-ci, quand le blond eut terminé son récit, narra également un conte qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit, symbolique dans son pays. Yuri écoutait la voix grave de son amoureux, aussi fasciné que leur fille. Si le blond n'avait aucun attrait pour la lecture, mis à part pour sa petite, il adorait quand c'était Otabek, qui savait rendre vivante les histoires.

Une fois les deux histoires terminées, Sofya s'était endormie durant celle de son père, Yuri discuta brièvement avec son grand-père. Il lui promit de l'appeler le lendemain au pour tôt, ainsi que le soir, après la finale. La fatigue s'accumulant, il ne fit pas attention au drôle de regard que Nikolaï et Otabek s'étaient échangés, avant de raccrocher. Il s'allongea près de son amoureux, réprimant avec difficulté un baillement.

"Tu ne pense pas qu'on aurait dû lui dire quelque chose.. s'interrogea Otabek. Par rapport à ce que Sofya a fait.."

Yuri, qui s'était confortablement installé près de son amoureux, secoua doucement la tête.

"Bah, ça servirait pas grand chose.. marmonna-t-il. Déjà, Deda a dû lui faire la morale, et puis.. j'aurais rien dit de spé. Elle est petite et je vais pas lui dire de rester à rien faire quand on lui casse les pieds. De toute façon, elle ne m'aurait pas écouté.."

"On ne dirait pas, comme ça.. murmura Otabek, en caressant les cheveux dorés. Mais elle a un sacré caractère la petite tigresse. Elle a de qui tenir.."

"Ouais, c'est ça, moque toi..." grommela Yuri, les yeux mi-clos.

Il sentit un soubresaut, la tête posé sur le torse du Kazakh, qui riait à la remarque de son Omega. La lumière fut éteinte peu après, un dernier baiser échangé, puis le couple plongea dans les limbes du sommeil..

* * *

_**"Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour la finale du Grand Prix ISU, côté homme, dont le champion sera connu ce soir! Le court a proposé son lot de surprise, nous pensons à Yuuri Katsuki, dont la faiblesse dans la performance a décontenancé bien du monde. Taudis que d'autres, à l'instar de Leo de la Iglesia, dont c'est la première finale, nous ont éblouis par le spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert. De la première à la dernière place du classement, nous retrouvons respectivement pour les trois premiers Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia et Pichit Chulanont, qui est suivit de peu par Emil Nekola. À la grande surprise générale, Yuuri Katsuki se place cinquième. Michele Crispino dernier au classement.. Un meilleur classement est il possible pour le patineur Japonais? La finale du Grand Prix entre dans sa dernière phase! Et maintenant..."** _

Yuri laissa ses pensées vagabonder, alors que Lilia faisait quelques retouches sur sa chevelure, tout en vérifiant une des dernières excentricités demandés par son élève. Il avait souhaité, pour la partie libre de son programme, que l'ancienne diva fasse un maquillage sur une de ses joues, une camomille et une tulipe entrelacés. Un ultime symbole de son lien avec Otabek.

Bien que ce service ait été demandé le matin même par l'Omega, surprenant son partenaire, Lilia avait accepté. Elle comprenait l'importance de ces graffitis aux yeux de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, dont la petite avait pris une place particulière dans son coeur. Un fin sourire se fit sur ses lèvres, en voyant le couple complètement obnubilé par le téléphone, écouteurs aux oreilles, débutant un appel vers la Russie. Elle pouvait voir le visage de leur petite tigresse s'afficher sur l'écran, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Alors qu'elle enjoignait Yakov à s'éloigner durant l'appel de leur élève, refusant d'assister à ce moment d'intimité de la petite famille, elle se figea. Un peu plus loin, elle avait aperçu Viktor, qui regardait du côté de son compatriote. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente, faisant fuir l'argenté, qui avait compris avoir été surpris par l'ancienne diva, filant rejoindre son époux.

Lilia jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Yakov, qui semblait embêté. Déjà le matin, lors de l'entraînement, le vieil homme avait dû enguirlander son ancien élève, refusant que Yuri soit perturbé, énervé par sa venue. Ce n'était pas le moment que le blond se déconcentre, ou se blesse à cause de paroles ou disputes malvenues. De plus, il faudrait encore du temps pour que Yuri passe l'éponge...

Yuri et Otabek raccrochèrent d'avec Nikolaï et Sofya, l'appel ayant quelque peu calmé le patineur Russe, impatient. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil sur l'écran, surpris d'avoir passé autant de temps au téléphone. Sur la télévision, Pitchit finissait son programme, plus motivé que jamais, rendant le Russe songeur.

Ce dernier se souvenait encore des programmes que le Thaï avait mis en place, deux ans plus tôt, qui avaient été exceptionnels. Il était content d'avoir un adversaire doué, Katsudon étant hors jeu. Il dévisagea Otabek, qui serait également son adversaire quand sa pause cesserait.

"Ça ne va pas, Yura.. s'inquiéta le Kazakh, qui avait perçu le regard de son compagnon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

Le blond secoua la tête, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux du brun.

"Non, tout va bien, Beka.. le rassura-t-il. C'est bientôt mon tour..."

Il observa longuement ses coachs, qui partir non loin de la patinoire, pour laisser quelques minutes de tranquillité aux amoureux. Ils allèrent se réfugier dans leur endroit habituel, savourant le temps qui leur était octroyé. Otabek prit Yuri dans ses bras, le nez fourré dans sa chevelure nattée, pour en sentir l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un doux silence s'installa entre eux, il y avait des instants ou parler était inutile, laissant leur geste s'exprimer à leur place. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, pour mieux se retrouver, se dévorer des yeux.

"Tu va tout cartonner, Yura.. chuchota le Kazakh. On croit tous en toi. _Je_ crois en toi.."

"Évidemment, Beka.. répliqua le Russe avant de marmonner, le rouge aux joues. Je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi.."

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux, qui sourit, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille..

" _Men seni jaqsi köremin, Yura.."_

Les yeux émeraudes de l'Omega s'illuminèrent, ses bras malingres entourant au possible le corps de son compagnon, profitant de l'odeur boisé.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy, Beka.."_ ronronna-t-il.

Ils profitèrent encore quelques minutes du calme, que Yakov vint perturber.

"Ça va être à toi, gamin..."

Otabek et Yuri hochèrent la tête vers le vieil homme, se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Le temps que le trio aille jusqu'à la patinoire, le blond enleva sa veste de jogging, à peine différente de celle qu'il portait des années plus tôt. Il la laissa à son Alpha, qui l'embrassa une dernière fois, malgré le regard réprobateur de Yakov.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la piste, Yakov se dirigea du côté de Lilia, suivit par le couple, celle-ci les ayant attendu non loin de l'endroit où Yuri devait entrer. Peu après leur arrivée, la performance de Leo de la Iglesia se termina. Avant que le blond ne rentre sur la piste, il fut stoppé par son amoureux, qui lui caressa son annulaire tatoué.

"Davai, Yura.."

Celui-ci leva le pouce en l'air, avant de caresser lui aussi l'annulaire tatoué du Kazakh. Puis, tandis que le sortait de la patinoire, Yuri y entra, s'installa au centre, motivé, déterminé.

**_"Et maintenant, pour la dernière partie de la finale, programme libre... le Russe Yuri Plisetsky!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy : je t'aime de toute mon âme (traduction russe littérale)
> 
> L'anecdote au sujet de Sofya est réel. Ma fille (3ans) fait vraiment ce genre de choses. Se battre ou embêter les plus grands, c'est son hobby. Et elle rend les coups dès qu'on l'ennuie.
> 
> Yuratchka et Beka sont tellement mignons!
> 
> Maintenant, grande question.. quel est le classement final, selon vous ?
> 
> À la prochaine !


	13. Shape of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Voilà le douzième chapitre de l'Otayuri partie 2. Le championnat se termine ici, avec l'exhibition de Yuri.  
> Je vais publier les chapitres restants dans la journée si tout va bien. Ainsi tous les sites seront à jour.
> 
> Voilà la chanson et vidéo (elle ne m'appartient pas) utilisée pour l'exhibition de Yuri:
> 
> https://youtu.be/La6Aum1oJ6U
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Yuri ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par la lueur du soleil hivernal, dos à Otabek, qui l'enlaçait avec douceur, toujours endormi. Il se tourna de façon à fourrer son nez contre le cou du Kazakh, afin d'en sentir l'odeur boisé qu'il aimait tant. Il observa l'anneau qui scintillait à sa main droite, un sourire niais s'affichant sur ses lèvres à la perspective, désormais réelle, de leur _mariage._

Son coeur se réchauffa, il avait tellement rêvé de ces instants, durant tout ce temps.. Il craignait presque de se réveiller d'un songe dans son lit, seul, avec leur fille.. Mais pour le moment, il profitait des moments à deux qui s'offrait à eux. Car nul doute que ce ne serait que passager, et rare, chez eux avec la petite tigresse..

Il posa une main blanche sur la joue mate, réveillant par la même occasion son _fiancé._ Il allait l'enlever quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Des yeux noirs dévisagèrent les yeux émeraudes, encore à demi endormi.

"Bonjour, bel endormi... murmura Yuri. Je t'ai dérangé dans ton sommeil, désolé.."

"Ce n'est rien, Yura... le rassura Otabek. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?"

Le blond secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

"Nan, peut-être cinq ou dix minutes... grommela-t-il en se pelotonnant plus confortablement dans les bras de l'Alpha. J'ai pas envie de bouger... il est quel heure..?"

"Attends, je regarde... dit le brun en se relevant, lâchant dans le même temps son tigre, qui grogna. Il est... neuf heures, déjà!?"

Il se tourna vers Yuri, qui retint un juron, ennuyé, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

"Raaaah, j'veux qu'on reste au lit... râla le blond. Il y a du temps avant la conférence et l'exhib..."

"On a promit à Christophe et Pichit de les rejoindre au restaurant de l'hôtel, mon amour.. répliqua le brun. Et nous sommes déjà en retard.."

Il commença à sortir du lit, sous le regard surpris du Russe, pour se prendre des affaires.

"Hey, qu'est ce que tu fous..."

Le Kazakh se tourna légèrement vers lui, l'air impassible.

"Je vais me préparer... répondit il, avant de lui rappeler. Tu es censé aller t'exercer après avec Yakov.."

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la drôle de tête que faisait son Omega, à l'évocation de son coach...

"C'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà prévenu le vieux, tout est ok pour ce soir... avoua-t-il en sautant hors du lit pour rejoindre son Alpha. Bon on prend la douche ensemble!?"

"Yura..."

"Bah quoi!? À deux, c'est plus rapide, et pratique!?"

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Heureusement que nous sommes descendu il n'y a pas longtemps, petit hamster.."

"Ouais, c'est sur, grâce à qui, hein.. marmonna Pichit, le rouge aux joues, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. T'as pas de nouvelles de Yuri?"

Le Suisse secoua la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amoureux, qui sursauta. Il s'approcha du basané, pour lui souffler à l'oreille, tout en effleurant sa cuisse..

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas le dernier pour me demander de passer du temps sous la couette, loin de là.. Et surtout quand je te.."

"Ah, les voilà! s'écria Pichit en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, écarlate. Otabek, Yuri, on est là!"

Les concernés vinrent tranquillement vers eux, malgré l'air mécontent de Yuri.

"Nan mais vas-y crie plus fort tant qu'on y est! rétorqua ce dernier à l'encontre du Thaï, en s'installant à table. Bordel, la discrétion et toi, ça fait douze.."

"Désolé pour le retard.. ajouta Otabek en direction de Chris et Pichit. On a eu un.. léger contretemps."

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil vers le Russe, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorés de rouge, assis à ses côtés. Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur les lèvres du plus vieux de la tablée, alors qu'un serveur venait chercher la commande du quatuor. Il observa le jeune couple, de nouveau tous les quatre, qui discutait avec son Bêta.

"C'est moi, ou il y a quelque chose qui a changé, entre vous.. fit il pensivement, faisant sursauter les concernés. Ton odeur est toujours la même, petit tigre, alors..."

Otabek et Yuri se sondèrent un bref instant du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux du Thaï et du Suisse s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant la bague du Russe, à son annulaire droit.

"Beka m'a demandé de l'épouser! déclara ce dernier, la voix vibrant d'une excitation fortement contenue. On va se marier!"

"Vous êtes les premiers à l'apprendre.." ajouta le Kazakh.

"Oooh, c'est génial, pour vous deux!" s'enthousiasma Pichit, se retenant à grand peine de faire éclater sa joie.

"C'est super pour toi, Yuri... fit Chris, ravi pour son ami, sa main dans celle du Bêta. Tu espérais tellement que ça arrive.. Quand à toi.. continua-t-il en direction de l'Alpha. Je ne vais être certainement pas le seul à te le dire... Mais fais attention à lui, et à votre petite.. Ça a été... compliqué, pendant ton absence.."

Otabek hocha la tête, tenant fermement la main de son compagnon, sûr de lui.

"Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs..."

Ils discutèrent avec animation durant une bonne heure encore, rejoint entretemps par Mila et Sara, qui félicitèrent chaleureusement le couple Russo-Kazakh en apprenant leurs fiançailles. Alors que le petit groupe sortait de la salle de restaurant, il fut stoppé par quelqu'un qui les appelait. Yuri, en reconnaissant Viktor et Yuuri, qui étaient en chemin pour récupérer leur fils, se tendit légèrement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, le vieux!? cracha-t-il, accroché au bras de son Alpha. T'as d'autres merdes à dire..?"

"Tu vas me laisser parler, Yurio? demanda Viktor, plein d'espoir. J'aimerais vraiment te demander pardon pour..."

"Si t'as des excuses à faire.. le coupa son compatriote, serrant davantage le bras de son compagnon. C'est à Beka et Sofya, sinon tes conneries tu peux te les.."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, votre langage.. intervint Lilia, qui arrivait avec Yakov et Georgi. Que se passe-t-il, encore.. Yakov?"

Le vieil homme, en voyant la main droite de son élève sur le bras de Otabek, s'était figé sous le choc..

"Non mais... vous êtes sérieux!? vociféra-t-il. Vous avez fait _ça_ maintenant?! Vous fiancez aussi vite, c'est.."

"De quoi!? Yurio et Otabek!? s'exclamèrent Yuuri et Viktor. Mais vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour.."

"Trop _quoi_ , porcelet!? rétorqua Yuri. Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ce qui se passe entre Beka et moi!?"

"Ça ne vous concerne en rien.. répliqua Otabek, glacial. C'est notre vie privée, pas la vôtre.."

"Ces jeunes gens, comme vous dites, n'ont pas tort.. fit remarquer l'ancienne diva en fusillant successivement Yakov et le coupke Katsuforov du regard. Ils sont déjà liés, et ont une adorable petite fille. Le mariage n'est qu'une étape de plus.. Et même si ce n'est pas très _conventionnelle_.. conclut elle en lançant un de ses rares sourires aux concernés. Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, Otabek Azamatevitch Altin, mes sincères félicitations..."

Elle fit signe à Yakov, rappelant au passage à Yuri qu'il devait la rejoindre avant l'exhibition pour s'échauffer, et partit avec lui. Une fois les deux coachs partis, Sara se tourna vers Viktor et Yuuri, furieuse.

"Vous êtes complètement stupides, vous deux!? annonça-t-elle. Pour jouer les amoureux transis, vous êtes des champions.. mais quand il s'agit d'être heureux pour les autres, ya plus personne!"

"Sara, calme toi, ils ont peut-être leur raison pour réagir comme ça.. commença Mila, avant de bredouiller devant le regard noir de sa compagne. Ce.. ce que je veux dire.. c'est que c'était eux, les plus présents aux côtés de Yuratchka, ces dernières années. Nous, en Italie, Chris et Pichit en Thaïlande.. ajouta-t-elle en désignant les concernés. Ils doivent savoir des choses dont nous n'avons pas connaissance.."

"Alors, là non, Mila.. le contredit Georgi. Ils étaient là _physiquement_.. Mais ceux qui ont le plus soutenu Yuri sont Chris, et Pichit par procuration, bien qu'ils soient loin.. et moi. Comment Yuri aurait pu leur demander une quelconque aide, alors que Viktor a demandé à Emil de.."

"Bon, ça suffit.. stoppa le Suisse, ayant remarqué qu'Otabek et Yuri s'étaient tendu à l'évocation du Tchèque. Pichit et moi allons parler à ces deux bornés.. ajouta-t-il en direction du couple Nippo-Russe. Vous devez avoir mieux à faire, n'est ce pas, Georgi? On se verra cet après-midi, avant de voir les journalistes.."

La proposition fut accueilli chaleureusement par toute la troupe, en particulier Georgi devant appeler sa petite amie. Tout le monde se dispersa afin de vaquer à des occupations plus agréables...

* * *

_**"Maintenant, la conférence de presse pour les trois médaillés, catégorie senior homme peut commencer.."** _

Otabek observa la table où se trouvaient Pichit, son Yuri, et Yuuri Katsuki, répondant chacun leur tour aux questions des journalistes, pensif.

Il avait eu du mal à calmer Yuri, qui avait en travers de la gorge le comportement des Katsuforov. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient une remarque déplacée à son Omega, loin de là. Lors de son absence, il y avait déjà eut des réflexions, que Yuri avait révélé à Chris, renforçant sa colère envers le Russe aux cheveux argentés et le Japonais.

Heureusement, leur virée à moto dans la péninsule chinoise avait calmé le jeune Russe, qui avait fini par dévaliser quelques boutiques. Les amoureux s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit restaurant de la ville, avant d'aller dans un dernier magasin pour que Yuri prenne des cadeaux à leur fille, réfréné un minimum par son Alpha.

Otabek jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Yuri, dont il ressentait l'impatience grandissante, sourcils froncés. Il n'était plus seulement impatient, mais également échaudé par une remarque inutile d'un des reporters présent. Il savait que son Omega avait en horreur ce genre d'exercices, et tous deux voulaient rentrer au plus vite auprès de leur petite. De plus, le blond était pressé d'annoncer à Nikolaï leur futur union, en parler par téléphone étant hors de question.

"Beka!? On y va!?"

Le brun sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de son compagnon, qui était venu vers lui sans attendre les recommandations de Yakov. Celui-ci, Otabek le vit non loin d'eux, fulminait dans son coin, peu ravi de l'attitude de son élève.

"C'est déjà terminé? s'enquit le Kazakh, les yeux rivés sur le médaillé d'or. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées excuse moi..."

"Bah, on s'en fout, Beka.. marmonna Yuri en se collant à lui. Ça me gonfle, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison..."

"Moi aussi, Yura.. murmura l'Alpha, son nez fourré dans la chevelure blonde. Mais il faut que tu.."

"Ça va pas de te barrer aussi vite, gamin!? les apostropha le coach de Yuri, qui avait attendu le départ des journalistes pour les voir. T'aurais pu mieux répondre aux questions.."

"Y'a des journalistes qui voulaient mettre leur pif dans des affaires privés.. rétorqua son élève. Que je réponde quand ça concerne ma victoire ou ma carrière, c'est d'accord.. mais quand il s'agit de ma famille, je veux pas, t'es ok pour ça, non!?"

"J'ai pas dit le contraire! dit Yakov avant de soupirer, dépité. T'avais pas besoin d'être aussi.. brusque, avec ceux qui te posaient les questions, c'est tout. Bon.. ajouta-t-il. Tu as encore du temps, avant l'exhibition. Et tenez vous bien d'ici là, n'oublie pas que.."

"Je dois rejoindre Lilia au minimum une demi-heure avant mon tour.. l'interrompit le blond. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse comme conneries.."

Le vieil homme l'observa, dubitatif, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait largement douter de la véracité des propos de l'Omega. Néanmoins, il laissa couler, devant aller voir Sara et Mila, pour enfin discuter plus en détails de leurs futurs entraînements avec lui, avant qu'elles fassent leurs exhibitions..

Otabek et Yuri regardèrent le vieil homme partir, les mains entrelacés, rejoint par Chris et Pichit. Ils barvardèrent avec ces derniers tout en se dirigeant hors de la salle de conférence, leur chemin devant se séparer à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Les plus âgés avaient décidé de vagabonder encore avant que le Thaï ne se prépare pour son spectacle, qui précédait celui du Tigre Russe.

"Beka.. on monte appeler la petite? murmura celui-ci, la tête posé sur l'épaule de son Alpha, alors que leurs amis venaient de partir. Je veux voir si tout va bien.."

Le Kazakh répondit positivement à la demande de son Omega, déposant un baiser sur la chevelure blonde. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer un coup de fil avant, ma journée ayant été particulièrement chargée, jusque là. Rassénéré, pressé, Yuri serra la main de Otabek, pour filer jusqu'à la chambre..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne durant ton échauffement, Yura.."

À la demande de Otabek, qui se rhabillait à peine, Yuri secoua vigoureusement la tête, occupé à préparer son sac pour rejoindre l'ancienne prima, les joues rosés.

"Bah.. tu risques de te faire chier.. et t'as peut-être envie de voir les autres, pour leur... marmonna-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ayant reçu un message, qu'il consulta rapidement. Faut que j'y aille, Lilia m'attend.."

Il alla embrasser le Kazakh, qui fit durer leur échange buccal le plus longtemps possible, avant de lui murmurer, le souffle court.

"Je te vois tout à l'heure.. Je t'aime.."

Otabek le regarda sortir de leur chambre, songeur. Il était impatient de voir ce que le blond avait pu préparer, lui qui d'ordinaire ne lui cachait rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, encore légèrement humides, balayant du regard la pièce. Il y avait pas mal d'affaires qui traînaient, toutes appartenant à Yuri. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, où un message de son frère aîné était affiché. Sourcils froncés, il se décida à l'appeler, inquiet..

**Vestiaire de la patinoire, dix minutes avant le passage de Yuri...**

"Ainsi, vous comptez vraiment tout changer, une fois encore, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky. Yakov ne sera pas enchanté de votre.. accoutrement.."

Yuri marmonna dans sa barbe, les yeux rivés sur ses mitaines de cuir, alors que Lilia finissait de le coiffer.

"Ben, en même temps, c'est pas comme si je lui demandais son avis.. Et, ça pourrait être pire, de toute.."

"Ça, laissez moi juger de cela quand vous aurez achever votre chorégraphie.. le coupa l'ancienne prima, avant de reculer. Je pars devant, ne tardez pas, c'est à vous dans peu de temps.."

Le blond hocha distraitement la tête, attrapant sa veste de cuir, pour s'en vêtir..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**"Et maintenant, le médaillé d'or catégorie masculin senior ... Yuri Plisetsky!"** _

Otabek, posté à quelques mètres des coachs du blond, releva la tête en entendant le nom du Russe, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que ce dernier était sorti. Son coeur se serra en souvenant de l'appel qu'il avait passé, juste avant de rejoindre leurs amis, pour l'exhibition de la Russe et l'Italienne. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesentir là dessus, Yuri venait de se placer au centre de la piste.

Le Kazakh déglutit en voyant ce que son partenaire avait revêtu, alors qu'il commençait sa prestation. Une pantalon sombre, serré, une veste en cuir, celle qu'il lui avait offerte des années plus tôt, que le patineur balança sur son aimé. Ce dernier eut le coeur qui tambourinait davantage, en voyant le débardeur qui se soulevait à chaque saut, virvevoltage du blond, en même temps que la chevelure dorée..

_I'm in love with the shape of you  
_ _**Je suis amoureux de tes formes** _ _  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
_ _**On s'attire comme des aimants** _ _  
Although my heart is falling too  
_ _**Même si mon cœur l'est aussi** _ _  
I'm in love with your body  
_ _**Je suis amoureux de ton corps** _

_And last night you were in my room  
_ _**Hier tu étais dans ma chambre** _ _  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
_ _**Et maintenant mes draps sentent comme toi** _ _  
Every day discovering something brand new  
_ _**Chaque jour je découvre quelque chose de nouveau** _ __  
I'm in love with your body  
__**Je suis amoureux de ton corps**

Un long frisson parcourut le brun, en voyant les parcelles de peau si visible de son Omega, sa respiration s'accélèra. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, alors qu'il se mordit les lèvres, retenant au maximum de grogner, de faire parler son instinct premier. Il mourrait d'envie de foncer sur la glace, pour dissimuler les formes de son amour, crier au monde entier qu'il était _sien_..

Il ne se réveilla de sa transe que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la musique avait cessé, obnubilé par le Russe. Ce dernier arriva vers lui, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, remettant rapidement les protections sur ses patins.

"Hey, Beka, comment tu..."

Yuri ne put achever sa phrase, Otabek venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres, à la grande surprise générale. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond, malgré son étonnement d'y répondre avec empressement, s'accrochant à l'Alpha. Le couple se détacha l'un de l'autre peu après, le souffle court. Un sourire illumina leur visage, tandis qu'ils foncèrent vers les vestiaires, sous les cris de Yakov.

Une chose était sûr, ils ne risqueraient pas d'être à l'heure au banquet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor et Porcelet, comment dire.. il y a des baffes qui se perdent 🤔
> 
> Heureusement, d'autres sont là pour rattraper le coup 😄
> 
> Petit tigre est devenu grand, surtout pour son ours 😊
> 
> À très vite!


	14. Ce n'est pas au vieux tigre qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re coucou! Désolée, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de poster les chapitres avant! Je poste tout le reste tant que je suis au calme. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Hôtel de la compétition, le lendemain de l'exhibition...** _

"Très bien, Georgi.. on vous rejoindra à l'entrée de l'hôtel dans moins d'une heure.. À plus tard..."

Otabek raccrocha rapidement, les yeux sombres, pour se tourner vers Yuri, qui s'était posé derrière lui. L'Omega n'avait cessé de l'ennuyer, durant l'appel de l'apprenti coach s'évertuant à caresser le torse de son aimé, de se coller à lui. Le Kazakh avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation, entre le toucher et les phéromones de Yuri, et à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

"Tu n'es pas assez rassasié de la nuit dernière, Yura.. constata le brun, la voix rauque. On n'a pas le temps, il faut.."

Il fut coupé par le blond qui lui dévora les lèvres, tout en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses pour se frotter à lui. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Otabek, dont le corps se chauffait en sentant l'entrejambe de son amant effleurer la sienne. Il posa une main sur la cuisse blanche, pour se faufiler lentement vers l'intimité du tigre, qui s'agrippa à ses épaules, ronronnant d'impatience.

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Otabek, qui se figea un bref instant avant de vite décrocher, faisant jurer le Russe. Ce dernier, vexé, s'en alla prendre une douche pour calmer sa frustration. Il n'en ressortit qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, prêt pour le départ. Son inquiétude se fusionna à celle de son compagnon, dont il ressentait l'émotion qui grandissait dans le coeur.

"Beka.. murmura-t-il, décontenancé, en prenant la main halé dans la sienne. C'était quoi, cet appel? C'est grave?"

L'air perdu, l'Alpha se noya dans le regard émeraude de son âme soeur, qui semblait le sonder de l'intérieur. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se jeta à l'eau.

"Hier, pas longtemps après que tu sois parti voir Lilia pour tes étirements.. commença-t-il. J'ai eu un message de mon grand frère Arman, ça semblait assez urgent. Et quand je l'ai eu au téléphone.. Tu te souviens de ma petite soeur, Aiman, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il avant de continuer à l'affirmation du blond. Mon père a décidé qu'elle serait.. offerte à Cizeron. Ça ne devait pas se faire avant quelques mois encore, normalement..."

"Normalement? Tu veux dire que.."

"Tout ce que j'ai pu savoir.. c'est qu'Hinata ne peut plus la joindre, alors qu'elle lui avait offert un téléphone. Ma soeur le gardait bien cachée. ajouta-t-il en précisant devant l'air confus de l'Omega. Hinata et elle sont comme nous. Et quand Arman est allé vérifier.. il a entendu une conversation de notre père.."

Le Kazakh se tut, serra les poings de rage, impuissant. Il sentit les phéromones que Yuri se mit à dégager pour l'apaiser davantage, une main blanche dans la chevelure brune. La douce caresse prodiguée par le Russe l'aida à apaiser, même un peu la colère qui envahissait son coeur, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

"Cizeron.. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait dit, quand on l'a vu la dernière fois? Dit il. Il a proposé ce marché à ma famille, avec l'accord de la sienne. Aiman... va être envoyée en France dans les semaines à venir.. Mon frère ne pourra rien faire si ça arrive!"

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Yuri se figea aux sous entendus du Kazakh, avant de le serrer contre lui, pensif. Nul doute de l'issue malheureux que la jeune Omega, sa belle-soeur, risquerait d'endurer, si jamais le Français mettait la main sur elle. Et même s'il n'avait pu la voir qu'une seule fois, de part les circonstances, il refusait qu'elle soit sacrifiée. Ce fait, il le savait, briserai son Alpha.

"Beka...chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun. Va la chercher.."

Interdit, Otabek se dégagea des bras malingres pour observer son Omega, espérant que ses propos n'étaient pas sérieux. Cependant, connaissant le tigre, et l'air déterminé qu'il affichait, il sut que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas.

"Qu.. qu'est ce que tu dis? murmura le Kazakh. Yura, tu ne..."

"Ta soeur a des emmerdes à cause de l'autre _Govnyuk_! l'interrompit Yuri. Si je ne peux pas te laisser partir l'aider alors qu'elle est comme _moi_. Ce serait moche, puis elle était plutôt sympa, quand je l'avais vu.."

"Je ne peux et ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi ou notre fille, Yura! rétorqua Otabek. Ton grand-père est là, mais il n'est plus tout jeune.. Hinata sera là, et mon frère peut emmener sa famille en sécurité ailleurs, mais vous? Comment vous allez faire si.."

"Ça me fout la trouille aussi, Beka!? Mais il n'y a pas trente-six solutions! Le contra le blond. Je ne peux pas te retenir alors que tu vas te rendre malade d'inquiétude de pas y être allé! À trois, ce sera déjà bien peu pour la trouver.. ajouta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. Alors, tu vas faire quoi!?"

Perdu, l'Alpha laissa son regard vagabonder sur la main blanche de son tigre, qui tenait la sienne, sur laquelle il pouvait apercevoir l'anneau d'argent.. Le temps pressait, il devait trouver une solution pour ses amours, sa famille..

* * *

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard, aéroport International Pulkovo, Saint Pétersbourg** _ **...**

"Deda.. il est où maman et äke?"

Nikolaï jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, duquel il pouvait apercevoir son arrière petite-fille, assise dans son siège auto.

"Tes parents ne vont plus tarder, Sonia.. et on ira vite à la maison..."

La fillette, ennuyée par cette réponse, se dandinait dans son siège, impatiente.

"So'tir, Deda.. je veux äke et maman.."

"Non, tu vas devoir attendre, il fait frais, dehors. Et on restera ici, pour plus de tranquillité.."

Nikolaï se tourna vers la petite, qui faisait la moue, pour finalement la détacher afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire, ravie de profiter des bras du vieil homme. Elle fut posée peu après sur le siège avant, avec ses jouets et son doudou, sans aucune forme de protestation. Le Bêta ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son arrière petite-fille, qui s'affairait avec son tigre en peluche.

Il retint un soupir, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur. L'exhibition de Yuri, qu'il avait eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de regarder avec Sofya, avait été bien trop sensuel, même via écran. Sans compter le comportement qu'il avait eu ensuite, avec son Alpha. Heureusement que leur fille était bien trop jeune pour comprendre, le vieil homme avait déjà eu bien du mal à trouver une raison à la scène. Détourner son attention avait été chose presque impossible, le couple n'ayant pas appelé pour le rituel du soir.

Sans compter l'appel de Yakov, peu après la fin de l'exhibition, qui lui avait expliqué, fou de rage, toute l'histoire. Il devait _vraiment_ avoir une discussion avec les deux polissons...

"Deda? Deda, pas content?"

La question innocente de la brunette arracha un sourire au Bêta, qui ramassa un jouet tombé du siege pour le rendre à la petite.

"Tout va bien, Sonia.. la rassura-t-il. Veux tu que je te.."

"Ah, äke! Äke, là!" s'écria Sofya, ravie.

Debout sur le siège, elle tapait sur la vitre, duquelle Nikolaï put apercevoir une ombre approcher du véhicule. Il s'agissait bien du Kazakh, qui tirait les valises, seul. Sourcils froncés, le vieil homme sortit de la voiture, accompagné de la petite vêtue de son manteau qui, à peine dehors, se précipita vers Otabek. Ce dernier lâcha les bagages pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles dans sa langue natale alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

"Où se trouve donc Yuratchka, Otabek Azamatevitch ? attaqua d'emblée Nikolaï. Il devrait se trouver avec toi!"

Un instant décontenancé par la froideur du Bêta, le brun reprit vite contenance, sa petite accroché à la veste.

"Yura m'a demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Il ne va pas tarder.. expliqua-t-il. Yakov lui a demandé de répondre à quelques journalistes.."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de fourrer son nez dans la chevelure brune de la petite tigresse pour y respirer son odeur, l'estomac noué. L'air suspicieux, Nikolaï le regarda faire, comprenant qu'il lui manquait des informations. De plus, il attendait que son petit-fils soit enfin avec eux, une leçon de morale s'imposait fortement..

"Ah, maman est là! Avec tonton Gocha et tatie Juju!" s'exclama Sofya, ravie.

La remarque de la fillette allégea l'atmosphère, qui s'était alourdi entre Nikolaï et Otabek, qui se retournèrent du côté qu'avait désigné l'enfant. En effet, Yuri arrivait, accompagné de Georgi et Julie*, la petite amie de ce dernier. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'Omega, qui se précipita vers son petit trésor, qui tendait les bras avec impatience, saluant rapidement son grand-père. Le duo, habitué à ce genre de scène de la part de leur cadet, qui était en train de faire des miriades de bisous à son bébé, s'approchèrent de Nikolaï et Otabek.

"Bonjour, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. salua simplement Georgi. On vous le ramène, Yakov et Lilia sont occupé avec Viktor et Yuuri, ils.. "

"Je suis sûre que Otabek et Yuri vont tout lui dire, _chéri_ ... le coupa Julie, moqueuse, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme. Je suis désolée, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. Georgi est toujours... plein de vie. Nous devons y aller, tu as tes bagages à ranger, ensuite on doit voir Lilia et Yakov à l'endroit habituel.. ajouta-t-elle en direction de son amoureux. Otabek, je te verrai une autre fois.. Yuri, Lilia m'a demandé de te dire que tu as quelques jours de repos, ok? Mardi on reprend.."

"Ouais, ouais.. marmonna le patineur, concentré sur sa fille, qui tirait doucement sur la chevelure blonde de sa mère. Bon salut, Georgi, Julie.."

"Yura.. soupira Otabek. Désolé.. On est pressé de rentrer et.."

"Il n'y a pas de problème.. le rassura Georgi, serrant brièvement la main de Nikolaï, puis celle du Kazakh. On se voit bientôt, Otabek, Yuri.. Nikolaï Vladimirovitch, on se verra une autre fois..."

Sur ces derniers mots, le couple Franco-Russe se dirigea vers la sortie du parking de l'aéroport, où était garée la voiture de l'apprentie de Lilia. Quand ceux ci furent hors de leur champ de vision, Nikolaï jeta un regard vers son petit-fils, qui recula brièvement, comprenant pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Otabek, à cette vision, eut l'impression de voir un chaton à la place de son tigre..

"Yuri, Otabek Azamatevitch.. déclara le vieil homme, sec. Il nous faudra parler, dès le retour à l'appartement.."

Il se détourna immédiatement, pour retourner à la place conducteur tandis que Yuro remit sa fille dans le siège auto. Puis, quand tout le monde fut installé, le Bêta démarra le véhicule..

Le trajet de déroula dans une ambiance tendue, Nikolaï seul à l'avant, Otabek et Yuri restant à l'arrière avec leur fille. Seul la radio permettait que le silence ne pesa pas dans tout l'habitacle. Jusqu'à ce que...

_**"Et maintenant, revenons aux dernières nouvelles du championnat ISU.. Les exhibitions des patineurs, qui se sont déroulées la veille en Chine, ont eu un succès retentissant. En particulier celui du médaillé d'or, le compatriote Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, qui s'est démarqué par sa.."** _

Nikolaï changea la station de radio, sous un soupir de soulagement du duo derrière lui, qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas, nous allons en parler, de ce qu'il s'est passé, là bas.." ironisa-t-il, faisant rougir les amoureux.

Yuri, embarrassé, préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur sa fille, qui somnolait dans son siège, sous le regard inquiet de Otabek. Depuis qu'ils avaient évoqué la possibilité de son départ, pour aller au secours de sa soeur, ils n'avaient plus ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Sans compter qu'ils devaient en parler à Nikolaï, dont la réaction ne serait guère agréable...

"Deda est grave en rogne.. marmonna Yuri, de façon à n'être entendu que par le Kazakh. On va le sentir, passer.."

Son compagnon hocha silencieusement la tête, serrant doucement la main blanche dans la sienne. Le vieil homme se mettait rarement en colère, selon son petit-fils, aussi fallait il vraiment que le couple soit calme, quand la tempête leur passerait dessus.

De légères vibrations, venant du téléphone de l'Alpha, firent sursauter les amoureux, le dit mobile étant dans la poche du jean de son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le sortir, effleurant au passage la jambe du Russe, quand il fut stoppé dans son élan.

"Nous sommes arrivés.." déclara laconiquement Nikolaï.

_**Dix minutes plus tard...** _

"J'ai mis la petite dans son lit.. annonça Yuri. Elle ne s'est même pas réveillée.."

Il vint s'asseoir près de Otabek, assis sur une chaise à la cuisine, en face de Nikolaï. Il remercia silencieusement son compagnon, qui lui avait préparé un thé noir le temps qu'il arrive, évitant de regarder son grand-père. Ce dernier attendit, sans un bruit, que son petit-fils ait enfin posé sa tasse, sachant que le blond ne se pressait pas.

"Vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il vous a prit!? lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Faire ce genre de choses, devant des millions de personnes! Et la petite, vous y avez pensé!?"

"Bah, c'était pas vraiment prémédité, Deda, non plus et..." marmonna Yuri, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts.

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, cesse de faire l'enfant! le coupa le Bêta. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ton.. exhibition était imprévu, n'est-ce pas?"

Son petit-fils secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, ratatiné sur sa chaise au ton qu'employait le vieil homme, et l'utilisation complet de son nom.

"Quand à toi, Otabek Azamatevitch, tu pourrais te contenir, un peu! continua Nikolaï. Sonia vous a vu, heureusement pour vous qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait! Sans compter ce qui est arrivé ensuite! Yakov vous a _entendu_ , et encore, il a fait le maximum pour que ce soit le seul, à vous couvrir.."

Le duo, devant lui, devint écarlate à ce que venait de dire le grand-père de l'Omega. Eux qui pensaient avoir été discrets, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés dans le vestiaire, c'était loupé.. Ils comprirent que c'était grâce au vieux coach qu'ils avaient pu se faufiler dans leur chambre à l'hôtel, pour continuer les festivités, ce qui gênait particulièrement le blond.

"Pardon, Diedouchka/ je vous présente mes excuses Nikolaï Vladimirovitch... dirent les amoureux, honteux. On va faire attention maintenant.."

"Je l'espère bien, Yuratchka, Otabek.. Vous êtes des adultes et vous avez une fille, alors évitez de vous afficher de cette manière.."

Le Bêta se leva de sa chaise afin de déposer les tasses à l'évier, dépité. Son petit-fils était trop.. _expressif_ par moment, et quasiment intenable quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Il en avait la preuve, une nouvelle fois avec ce qu'il était arrivé.

"Dedoula.. fit le concerné, après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable. Il faut qu'on te dise un truc, Beka et moi. Je voulais t'en parler à l'aéroport, mais ça a pas été possible.."

Interdit, Nikolaï observa tour à tour l'Alpha et l'Omega, qui semblaient hésiter sur la façon dont ils devaient lui annoncer il ne savait quoi. Il vit le Kazakh se lever pour aller chercher Sofya, celle ci le réclamant, depuis sa chambre.

"Eh bien, quoi? demanda-t-il, alors qu'Otabek revenait se rasseoir avec la petite, pas tout à fait réveillée de sa sieste, dans les bras. Tu n'es pas enceint, au moins?"

"Qu.. quoi!? Mais nan, Deda!? s'exclama le blond, le rouge aux joues. C'est pas du tout le moment, et.. pourquoi tu penses que c'est ça!?"

"Parce que ton attitude est à peu près similaire que pour elle... répondit le vieil homme. Puis, si tu voulais qu'on en parle sans tes amis autour.."

"C'est.. c'est que Georgi est déjà au courant, ainsi que les autres.. mais on aurait voulu te l'annoncer.. _vous_ l'annoncer en premier. Mais par téléphone.."

Yuri observa brièvement son compagnon, qui l'encouragea d'un léger signe de tête. Rassuré, il posa sa main droite, en évidence, sur la table. À la vue du bijou qui décorait l'annulaire de son petit-fils, Nikolaï resta silencieux, bouleversé.

"Mon petit Yuratchka.." murmura-t-il.

"Ouais, Dedoula, on va se marier.." opina Yuri, les yeux brillants.

Un air nostalgique s'afficha sur le visage de son grand-père, en observant les amoureux qui se souriaient, leur fille jouant entre eux.

"Et... vous savez déjà quand se déroulerait la cérémonie?" s'informa-t-il, après quelques minutes.

"Ben, le plus tôt possible, d'ici mars.. grommela son petit-fils, hésitant. Mais le plus gros des détails, on en parlera au retour de Beka.."

"Au retour de Otabek !? Qu'est ce que..." s'étonna Nikolaï, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"D'ici quelques jours, il s'en va.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est, bien sur, une version "Plisetsky" de l'expression "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend a faire des grimaces".   
> *Julie Bullion; Juju; 08/04/1990; Française; F. Bêta
> 
> Gocha est un des diminutifs de Georgi
> 
> La copine de Georgi (à peu près une tête de plus que Yuri, cheveux auburn et les yeux gris), est une danseuse étoile, élève de Lilia, et est inspirée du danseur Lyonnais Stéphane Bullion. 
> 
> Les problèmes vont commencer lentement à arriver pour nos amoureux. 
> 
> Le départ de l'ours, au secours de sa petite soeur..


	15. Departure

_"D'ici quelques jours, il s'en va.."_

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Nikolaï observa tour à tour son petit-fils et le Kazakh, qui avait la petite sur ses genoux. Un long silence s'installa, lourd, que ni Yuri, ni Otabek, n'osaient briser. Ce fut Sofya, décontenancée par la tension étouffante, qui alla voir son arrière grand-père, descendue des genoux du brun.

"Deda? Deda, les bras.."

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur son arrière petite-fille, qui tirait doucement sur son pantalon, interdit. Elle resta près de lui sans bouger, attendant patiemment qu'il accède à sa requête. Le Bêta soupira longuement, se levant de sa chaise. Il se mit à la hauteur de la petite, pour lui tapoter affectueusement les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, Sonia, une autre fois.. lui murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de la petite, pour se relever ensuite, dos aux fiancés. J'ai besoin de sortir prendre l'air, de réfléchir tout ça. On en parlera plus en détail ce soir."

Sur ces dernières paroles, il alla mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne et sortit de l'appartement. Le coeur serré, Yuri l'observa faire, immobile alors que la porte claqua derrière le vieux Russe. Quand ce dernier fut parti, Otabek se leva pour enlacer son compagnon, debout derrière la chaise de celui-ci, émettant des phéromones pour l'apaiser. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond, qui tourna la tête vers son Alpha. 

"Merci Beka..." murmura-t-il.

"Yura, je peux appeler mon frère et lui dire de se débrouiller sans moi, ce serait mieux pour..."

"Nan, Beka! le stoppa le blond, qui s'était levé pour faire face à son compagnon. Tu vas avec ton frère, on en a déjà parlé! J'sais que ça plait pas trop à Deda, que tu partes. Mais faut bien que tu ailles aider ta famille, enfin les moins pourris.."

L'air hésitant, Otabek se concentra sur Sofya, qui s'était affalée à même le sol pour jouer avec ses figures préférés. Sourcils froncés, ressentant l'angoisse qui enflait chez l'Alpha, Yuri posa ses mains sur les joues mates, le forçant à le regarder.

"Amour, écoute moi.. chuchota-t-il, ses yeux brillants d'une forte détermination. Je crois en toi, et je sais que tu vas vite nous revenir. Vas porter secours à ta soeur. Je t'aime à en crever, et ça me fait flipper de te laisser partir, mais.. On va gérer ici. Et pour mes chaleurs.. ajouta-t-il, pressentant une remarque de son compagnon. Ça doit pas se produire avant _au moins_ trois semaines. Et j'ai un rendez-vous chez le gynéco pour pouvoir me faire prescrire des supresseurs.. Rassuré ?"

Il sursauta quand il sentit Otabek le serrer fort contre lui, enlaça à son tour de ses bras fins le corps musclé de l'Alpha.

"Très bien.. je te fais confiance Yura.. céda ce dernier, à contrecoeur, le nez fourré dans la chevelure blonde. On expliquera tout à ton grand-père quand il reviendra.."

"Tu sais dans combien de temps tu pars?" s'enquit le Russe.

"Il nous reste deux ou trois jours avant qu' _ils_ soient là. Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. Le temps que mon frère se repose un peu, et je pars avec lui.."

Le coeur serré, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le départ de son amoureux soit si imminent, Yuri acquieça lentement. Il inspira encore un petit moment l'odeur boisé de l'Alpha, avant de se dégager des bras du concerné. Il déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres du Kazakh, auquel répondit ce dernier avec douceur. 

Otabek et lui baissèrent les yeux au sol, ayant senti qu'on tirait sur leurs vêtements. Un fin sourire illumina leur visage, à la vue de leur fille qui s'agrippait à leur pantalon. Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers eux, fit la moue.

"Maman, äke.. veux jouer.."

Ses parents accédèrent à sa demande, allèrent avec elle dans sa chambre..

_**Quelques jours plus tard...** _

"Tu ne dors pas, Yura?"

Le concerné, assis sur le canapé, eut un léger sursaut en entendant son compagnon venir vers lui, glissant discrètement le papier qu'il tenait dans son livre. 

"Bah, non.. je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.. Sofya? Et toi?"

"Elle dort bien. Je l'ai mise dans son lit, avec ses doudous.. le rassura le Kazakh. Je ne dormais pas non plus. Je pensais que tu étais allé te rafraîchir, et quand j ai vu que tu ne revenais après que j'ai emmené la petite dans sa chambre.. Tu as fait un cauchemar?"

Il voyait à quel point la situation était compliqué pour son tigre, que le sommeil du concerné en était perturbé. En particulier à cause de l'attitude de son grand-père, depuis qu'ils avaient tenté d'expliquer les raisons du départ précipité de l'Alpha, trois jours plus tôt. Le vieil homme n'avait que brièvement écouter les amoureux, mécontent de voir son petit-fils bientôt de nouveau abandonné à son triste sort, de son point de vue.

En pensant au comportement du vieil homme, glacial avec son fiancé, se focalisant sur son arrière petite-fille, le blond soupira. Il se détendit légèrement à la sensation des doigts de son compagnon, assis à ses côtés, sur sa joue.

"Ce n'est rien, Beka.. murmura-t-il, triturant nerveusement son livre, qui était abîmé par le temps. C'est juste qu'entre Deda qui fait la gueule, et maintenant les choses qui se concrétisent.."

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'il posait son bouquin sur le meuble. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son Alpha le serrer contre lui, s'accrocha à lui. L'insinuation du tigre était clair. Depuis que le Kazakh avait reçu le message de son frère qui le prévenait de leur arrivée imminente, quelques heures plus tôt, Yuri était resté silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Même son grand-père, qui s'était chargé de la petite pour le soutenir, n'avait rien pu tirer de lui.

"Je sais, Yura, je sais... il nous reste encore un peu de temps, bien trop peu, je te l'accorde.. chuchota le brun, glissant une main dans la chevelure dorée de son Omega. Profitons en, tant que c'est encore possible.."

La réponse du Russe ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'installa sur les cuisses de son amant, prit possession de ses lèvres, les mains sur la tête brune, pour s'en approcher davantage. Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge du Kazakh, qui se leva pour emmener son tigre dans leur lit. Les deux amants s'aimèrent, laissèrent leur tendresse s'exprimer, ignorant quand ils pourraient de nouveau se retrouver...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"On va les rejoindre à ce bar, Yura, d'accord? Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi?"

Yuri observa longuement son compagnon, qui était appuyé contre la porte de leur chambre. Le brun avait de nouveau reçu un message, lui dictant cette fois ci un lieu et une heure de rencontre, pour que Yuri puisse voir celui qui resterait avec lui et Sofya. L'Omega se gratta l'arrière du crâne, hésitant, les yeux rivés sur le sac de voyage posé près du lit.

"Ouais, Beka, mais.. marmonna-t-il. T'es sur que ce type est fiable ? Si ça se trouve, c'est..."

"Hey, mon tigre... le coupa l'Alpha, qui serra tendrement les mains blanches dans les siennes. Je ne vous laisserai jamais, _jamais_ avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains, je te le garantie.. ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'annulaire droit de son Omega. Je vais voir si la petite dors toujours et on y va?"

Le Russe hocha distraitement la tête, attendant d'être seul dans la pièce. Quand il fit certain de ne pas être vu par son compagnon, il sortit rapidement de sa table de chevet un livre élimé, celui qu'il tenait la veille. Il l'ouvrit, fébrile, sachant pertinemment ce dont il avait besoin. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les deux enveloppes, particulièrement remplies, s'y trouvaient toujours. Il ajouta dans l'une d'elles une dernière feuille, assortie d'une photo, avant de tout dissumuler dans le sac de l'Alpha. 

"Yuratchka? Tu peux venir me voir?"

Celui-ci, à la voix de son grand-père, referma précipitamment le sac, les enveloppes bien dissimulées dans les effets du brun. Il se releva, sortit de la pièce pour aller voir le vieil homme, qui s'était préparé du thé à la réglisse. Il observa ce dernier, assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, résolument debout face à lui. Les yeux verts du Bêta se levèrent vers lui, impassible.

"Tu vas toujours avec Altin voir..."

"Son frère et le Polonais, ouais, Dedoula.. l'interrompit Yuri, tournant brièvement la tête en direction de son compagnon, qui venait de sortir de la chambre de leur fille. Tu pourras toujours rester avec Sofya? Je... je préfère éviter de l'exposer aussi vite, déjà qu'à cause de l'autre co.. crétin.."

Il inspira longuement, refusant de se laisser guider par sa colère, tandis qu'Otabek s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Il se détendit plus encore en sentant tout contre son dos le corps musclé de l'Alpha, qui embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Nikolaï, n'ayant pas assisté au geste affectueux de Otabek, occupé à rincer sa tasse, se sentit vexé par la demande de son petit-fils.

"Bien sûr que je vais veiller sur Sonia, voyons.. s'indigna-t-il. Et toi, Yuratchka, fais très attention quand tu seras là bas, d'accord?"

Le sous entendu du vieil homme offensa légèrement le brun, qui préféra l'ignorer, concentré sur un message qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Ils sont arrivés.. annonça-t-il à Yuri. Sofya dort toujours, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.."

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, regarda son grand-père.

"On devrait être rentré d'ici une bonne heure, Deda.. Mais si elle se réveille..."

"Je sais, Yuratchka, je sais.. le rassura le Bêta. Je connais suffisamment son caractère au réveil pour savoir comment réagir.."

L'Omega obtempéra sans mot dire, occupé à mettre son manteau. Puis, arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il enfila ses chaussures devant un Otabek prêt depuis peu. Quand ce fut fait, le couple salua brièvement le vieil homme puis sortit de l'appartement..

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bar** _ **Yagada***

"T'es sûr qu'on doit retrouver ton frère là, Beka?"

Le Kazakh opina, jetant un bref coup d'oeil sur son compagnon, qui s'agitait nerveusement près de lui. Il serra doucement la main blanche dans la sienne tout en balayant la salle, faiblement éclairé, du regard.

"J'en suis certain, Yura.. répondit distraitement Otabek. De toute façon.. ah, les voilà!"

Le blond tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par son compagnon, sourcils froncés. Il pouvait voir trois silhouettes, dont une qui faisait signe à son fiancé, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers celles-ci. Quand ils furent à la table voulue, au fond de la salle, il se cramponna au bras de Otabek, méfiant face aux trois hommes devant eux. Deux Alphas et probablement un Bêta. L'un des deux Alphas se leva vers eux, pour les saluer.

"Otabek, vous êtes enfin là.. murmura-t-il, l'air soulagé, ajoutant en Kazakh. Ça a été ? Personne ne vous a.."

Il fut stoppé d'un geste de la main par le jeune Alpha, qui secoua négativement la tête.

"Non ça va... répliqua le brun, dans la même langue. Et on va.."

"Hey, Beka, ya possibilité que vous parliez une langue que j'comprenne.. maugréa Yuri, les yeux rivés sur l'Alpha qui se tenait à proximité de son fiancé. Et t'es qui toi?"

"Arman Azamatevitch Altin, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. lâcha le dit Arman, décontenancé par l'attitude du blond. Le grand frère de votre Alpha. Vous êtes venus seuls?"

Il eut un regard interrogateur vers son frère, qui serra davantage son tigre contre lui, l'air neutre.

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Arman.. déclara le cadet, chuchotant à l'oreille de son compagnon. C'est l'aîné de ma famille. Et eux.. ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux hommes assis. C'est Waldek Szpilman, le militaire dont je t'avais parlé, et Ludwig Hosenfeld, son partenaire et une connaissance utile pour.."

Yuri caressa doucement la main de son amoureux, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait saisi de quoi il en retournait. Il observa brièvement son beau-frère, dont il pouvait apercevoir des similitudes avec son compagnon de part le visage, et la couleur sombre des yeux.

"Pourquoi t'as pas aidé ta soeur avant? cracha-t-il. T'étais au courant pour les coups foireux de vos parents, non? Puis aussi.. continua-t-il, acide. J'veux pas montrer notre fille à des personnes que j'viens à peine de rencontrer!"

"Eh ben, tu nous avais pas menti, Otabek... ricana Waldek, nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise dans un Russe sommaire. Il a un sacré caractère, ton Omega!"

"Waldek, arrête tes idioties.. rétorqua son compagnon, ses yeux gris rivés sur le Polonais, qui lui fit la moue, détournant son regard vers le couple. On devrait tous s'asseoir, ce serait plus simple pour en parler, non?"

Il observa le trio debout devant lui, qui acquieça à ses paroles..

Une longue discussion s'engagea, permettant à Yuri de connaître plus en détails la raison de l'inaction de son beau-frère, par rapport à sa soeur. Bien que l'épouse de l'aîné Altin soit de bonne famille, il lui était peu aisé de pouvoir aider sa soeur, sans attirer les soupçons du patriarche Altin. L'influence de ce dernier était trop grande pour s'attirer les faveurs des politiciens en place, jusqu'à l'année précédente. 

Les scandales d'entreprise de plusieurs pays (dont celles Kazakhs), ainsi que les droits des Omegas qui étaient bafoués au sein des pays concernés, avait forcé l'ONU à l'intervention. Les plus hauts représentants des organes de la Fondation, ainsi que la majorité des représentants des pays, avait forcé les choses. En outre, en forçant à la démission les représentants dans l'organisation, puis, à plus grande échelle, le dirigeant du pays. 

Le nouveau président du Kazakhstan, un Omega pour la première fois depuis la création du Pays, changerait à mesure exceptionnelle tout le gouvernement, ainsi que les membres du Parlement. C'était ces mesures, qui amélioraient au fur et à mesure la vie des personnes de genre dit "inférieure", promulgant petit à petit l'égalité et le respect de l'autre. Posséder des Omegas, les forcer à la prostitution ou autre était dans les interdictions qui se faisait, difficilement. Toutes ces mesures étaient également appliquées pour les autres nations.

Une fois que ce problème épineux fut expliqué au Russe, les solutions misent en œuvre pour aider la jeune Omega Altin fut évoquée.

Il y aurait Hinata à récupérer du côté de la péninsule Chinoise, où elle devait les attendre dans un lieu convenu au préalable. Ludwig, quand à lui, servirait via ses relations avec quelques personnalités influentes, de part sa carrière de violoniste de renommé international. 

Le risque que la famille Altin profite de l'absence du patineur inquiétait au plus au point ce dernier. Aussi, Waldek devrait rester et être logé chez l'Omega afin de pouvoir veiller sur Sofya, Nikolaï, et lui. Le Polonais était l'un des rares qui pouvait se targuer de pouvoir rester avec le lié du Kazakh, bien que le fait qu'il soit un Bêta était également pris en compte. 

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Yuri, à l'idée qu'un inconnu vienne vivre chez lui le temps de l'absence de son compagnon. Néanmoins, il préféra se taire, comprenant que c'était une solution qui rassurait Otabek, lui permettait de s'en aller un peu plus sereinement. 

"Bon, on viendra te chercher, et déposer Waldek, d'ici quelques heures.. conclut Arman, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le blond. Ça te laissera encore un peu de temps avec ta famille.. Ça vous convient ainsi, Yuri Nikolaïevitch ? " 

Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut à la demande du trentenaire. Il sonda une fois de plus son Alpha du regard, afin de connaître son opinion. 

"Tant que ça te va, Yura... fit le brun avant d'ajouter, face au mouvement de tête affirmatif de son tigre, à son frère. Très bien, j'attendrai votre message.. On y va, Yura?"

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du Russe, qui se leva en même temps que lui, puis salua son frère et le duo Alpha/Bêta. Yuri, quant à lui, se contenta de les saluer d'un rapide signe de tête, légèrement moins méfiant qu'auparavant. Le couple se détourna du trio, pressé de retrouver leur petite tigresse, qui était certainement debout depuis un moment..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Le temps du départ était arrivé avec une rapidité déconcertante pour les amoureux. Ils avaient passé les heures restantes, en particulier Otabek, avec Sofya, qui n'avait pas été spécialement ravie de ne pas voir ses parents après sa sieste. Les jeunes parents avaient profité du moment après le bain de leur fille pour tenter d'expliquer au mieux à la concernée le départ imminent de son père, ainsi que la venue du Polonais. 

La nouvelle, malgré le jeune âge de la fillette, n'avait pas été très bien accueilli, causant même au moment du coucher une petite crise de larmes. Otabek était resté tout le long avec sa fille, tentant de la rassurer, chantonnant de multiples berceuses de son enfance. Elle avait fini, après bien des chansons et des histoires, par s'endormir dans le lit parental. 

"Beka? Tu as fini de préparer ce qu'il te faut?"

Le Kazakh, qui venait de fermer son sac à dos, ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres à la sensation du corps de son Omega contre lui. Il effleura les mèches dorés, qui avaient glissé sur sa joue, les humant au passage. Il caressa doucement les bras malingres qui entouraient son cou, le coeur serré.

"J'ignore combien de temps je ne serais pas avec vous.. murmura-t-il. Et si je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles.."

Il sentit Yuri hocher silencieusement la tête, leur inquiétude mutuelle résonnant dans le coeur de l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes, immobiles, enfermés dans leur bulle. Bulle qui vola en éclat lorsque Nikolaï, à qui ils avaient brièvement parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au bar, toqua à la porte de leur chambre.

"Yuratchka, Altin.. intervint ce dernier. Il y a un jeune homme à la porte de l'appartement. Probablement celui dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure.."

"D'accord, fais le entrer, Deda.. soupira son petit-fils, dépité. On va arriver.."

Le vieil homme obtempéra, fermant à moitié la porte derrière lui, afin respecter ces moments difficiles pour le jeune Omega. Les amants, quand ils furent seuls, se tournèrent pour être face à face, accroupis à même le sol. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Yeux dans les yeux, émeraudes contre onyx, des murmures..

_"Men seni jaqsi köremin, Yura..."_

_"Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy, Beka"_

Ils se dévorèrent les lèvres avec avidité, urgence, puis finalement, après cette ultime marque de leur affection, durent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Figé, Yuri ne parvint pas à bouger tandis qu'Otabek prenait ses effets, sortait de la pièce. Son pouls s'accélèra dangereusement, alors que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se referma derrière son Alpha à peine quelques minutes plus tard. 

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, ne prêtant pas attention aux Bêtas présents, trébuchant sur le sol, pour se coller à la fenêtre du salon, qui donnait sur la rue. Instinctivement, il patienta, chercha une silhouette au dehors. La silhouette caractéristique de son Alpha.. Quand après de très longues minutes, qui ressemblait à l'éternité pour le coeur de l'Omega, la forme tant attendu apparut dans son champ de vision, il laissa échapper en un murmure.

"Au revoir, mon Beka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.. j'espère que niveau émotion, ça va aller. Bon la politique (ou géopolitique) et moi ça fait douze, donc pour les erreurs plus qu'éventuelles désolée!
> 
> Nikolaï a du mal avec le départ de Otabek, et c'est peu de le dire..
> 
> Pourquoi bar Yagada (Yagada=Baies d'ailleurs) ? Bah parce que Daniil le Russe XD (j'assume mon humour pourrie)
> 
> https://youtu.be/jaihzPpLn8g


	16. Un seul être vous manque...

_"Au revoir, mon Beka..."_

**_Quelques jours plus tard..._ **

_"Beka,_

_Bordel c'est vraiment bizarre de t'écrire comme ça, alors que... Enfin, selon Chris et le psy, ça pourrait m'aider de le faire. Tu liras jamais cette lettre, autant te raconter ici. Ça fait maintenant un an que tu es parti. J'ai appris quelques mois après que j'étais tombé enceint, ce jour là. De notre magnifique petite fille, Sofya.. Elle te ressemble beaucoup... Que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou au niveau du physique. Elle dort déjà toute la nuit, même si en ce moment... Elle se calme dès qu'elle a ton foulard avec elle, ton odeur la rassure, et à moi aussi.. Et même si Diedouchka est là... j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec moi, à sa naissance, pour son baptême.. Que tu la vois grandir.. C'est pas facile sans toi. Tu me manques à en crever, mon Beka, mon Alpha... Je t'aime.._

_À toi, pour toujours.._

_Yuri"_

"Otabek? Nous sommes arrivés..."

Ce dernier sursauta violemment à l'appel de Arman, qui observait avec inquiétude le visage cerné de son frère. Il reprit lentement contenance, remettant dans la poche de sa veste une feuille et une photo, avisant rapidement la date et l'heure sur son téléphone. Il ne cessait de s'inquièter pour son Omega et leur fille, autant qu'il l'était pour sa petite soeur.

Ils avaient pris plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour arriver sur la terre chinoise, l'aîné des Altin ayant voulu vérifier une fois de plus que leur soeur était toujours au pays. Ainsi que leur frère cadet, qui avait le soutien de leur père pour s'en prendre à Yuri. Bien qu'ils aient eu l'assurance que Bulat était toujours à l'université, le plus jeune du groupe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

"Très bien... murmura Otabek, massant sa nuque, raidie par le voyage tout en sortant du véhicule. On se trouve à.."

"Dans la province de Qinghai, à Xining... répondit Arman, sortant distraitement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. On est à proximité du point de rendez-vous pour récupérer Hinata.. elle nous a indiqué un hôtel à une dizaine de minutes d'ici.."

"On passera une nuit ici avant de reprendre la route, on en profitera pour établir un chemin plus prudent à parcourir.. continua Ludwig tandis qu'il fermait la voiture. Tu en profitera pour te reposer un peu, d'accord, Otabek?"

Ce dernier, qui marchait à côté de frère, fusilla l'Allemand du regard.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, Ludwig.. Je peux très bien aider pour chercher ma petite soeur.. répliqua-t-il, tendu. Et puis..."

"On se calme, vous deux.. stoppa Arman, jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère. Tu ne vas pas nous être utile, si tu t'emporte ainsi. Attention avec tes phéromones, les Alphas sont rares dans le coin, et.. Nous y sommes."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**_Deux jours plus tard, Saint Pétersbourg, Russie..._ **

"Non, pas Deda! Non, non, non!"

"Ta maman ne peut pas t'emmener avec lui, Sonia! Il n'en a pas pour long, et de toute façon.. répliqua Nikolaï. Tu dois aller à la sieste, ça va être l'heure.."

Les yeux émeraudes de la fillette brillèrent d'une lueur mécontente, face à l'argument du vieil homme.

"Non, pas dodo! Je veux maman! Pas Deda!" répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, butée.

"L'endroit où je dois aller n'est pas fait pour toi, petite tigresse... intervint Yuri en s'abaissant à la hauteur de sa fille, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux. Si tu veux, on peut aller dans ma chambre. Je te lirais une histoire pour t'aider à te reposer, d'accord? Et jamais tu n'arrives _vraiment_ pas à dormir quand je serais parti, tu joueras dans la chambre.. "

Nikolaï, abaissé lui aussi à hauteur de son arrière petite-fille, fronça les sourcils à la proposition de Yuri. Il se releva difficilement alors que Yuri prenait la petite dans ses bras, dos au vieil homme qui marmonna distinctement.

"Eh bien, l'influence néfaste du Kazakh se fait bien sentir.."

Yuri serra les dents à la réflexion de son grand-père, ce n'était pas la première qu'il devait supporter, loin de là.

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Otabek. Yuri, qui avait du mal à supporter l'absence de son Alpha, restait souvent dans sa chambre, en compagnie de leur fille. Sans compter les remarques désagréables du vieux Bêta à l'encontre de Otabek, sous le regard surpris de Waldek, qu'il ne voulait pas que Sofya entende.

Le Bêta observa Yuri emmener sa fille dans la chambre, fusillant Nikolaï du regard, qui le lui rendit bien. Il se détourna bien vite, afin de préparer ses affaires, pour sortir.

Au même moment, dans la chambre, Yuri tenait tendrement sa fille contre lui, tois deux allongés sur le lit. La fillette, une main aggrippée au t-shirt de l'Omega, commençait à somnoler, le foulard dans sa seconde main. Elle écoutait la voix douce, calme, raconter son histoire favorite.

"Maman.. bredouilla-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée. Il est où Äke?"

Yuri, décontenancé, cessa de lire l'histoire et posa le livre près de lui, sur la table de chevet. Il remit la couverture qui avait glissé sur Sofya, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon trésor.. murmura-t-il, en la serrant doucement contre lui. Äke est allé chercher ta tante Aiman.. Il va bientôt revenir.."

"Je veux venir avec maman.. Pas Deda!"

Yuri retint un léger soupir, comprenant ce que voulait dire sa fille.

"Je dois aller au docteur, je préfère éviter de t'emmener là bas.. tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Et comme prévu, après ta sieste, je viendrai te chercher pour aller voir tata Mila, d'accord?"

La nouvelle fut accueilli avec joie par la brunette, qui se rallongea docilement sous la couette, une petite main dans celle de sa mère. Après un (long) dernier câlin, le sommeil emporta la petite, permettant à l'Omega de sortir de la pièce, non sans un dernier bisou sur le front de la jolie endormie.

Une fois hors de la chambre, la porte était laissée entrouverte, Yuri alla rapidement prendre sa veste, ainsi que sa sacoche contenant ses effets les plus importants. Durant tout ce temps, il évita consciencieusement d'observer du côté de son grand-père, qui lui-même avait les yeux rivés sur le journal télévisé.

Une fois les chaussures mises, pour le Polonais et le jeune Russe, ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'entrée, se figea un bref instant.

"On y va.. prévint il, la main sur la poignée. À plus tard.."

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du vieil homme, il fit signe à son chauffeur de descendre, referma lentement la porte derrière eux...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Bonjour.. Je m'excuse pour mon retard, docteur Boulgakov, j'ai..."

"Ce n'est rien, Yuri Nikolaïevitch. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps.. le coupa le gynécologue, rassurant, en le sondant du regard. Votre... compagnon patientera à l'extérieur?"

"Oh, je ne suis pas.."

"C'est qu'une connaissance, c'est tout! lâcha le blond, devançant Waldek. Autant y aller, qu'on en finisse.."

Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction du Polonais, avant de suivre le praticien à sa salle de consultation. Il se posta sur la chaise en face du bureau du gynécologue, qui tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

"Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était vu, je pense.. intervint celui-ci en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Des félicitations s'imposent.."

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, en observant plus attentivement le visage de son patient pâle, amaigri.

"Il y a un problème, avec votre partenaire? s'enquit il. Il est rare que les Alphas laissent leur compagnon aller à ce genre de rendez vous seuls.."

À la question du praticien, Yuri se releva brusquement de sa chaise, vacillant légèrement au passage, pour aller derrière le paravent. L'estomac noué, il enleva le bas de ses vêtements, s'installa sans un mot sur la table d'examen. Les pieds posés dans les étriers, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, ses cuisses suffisamment écartés pour être examiné.

"Très bien, commençons par le plus.. difficile.. concéda le docteur Boulgakov, compréhensif, en mettant ses gants. Si jamais vous ressentez la moindre douleur, faites le moi savoir.."

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Yuri se rhabillait derrière le paravent, le gynécologue écrivait ses conclusions sur son ordinateur.

"Tout va très bien, il n'y a rien à redire pour votre utérus, cependant.. déclara celui-ci, se tourna vers le blond. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids, en peu de temps. Et votre tension est bien trop basse .. Vous voulez en parler?"

Yuri, indécis, tritura ses doigts devant le médecin, qui patientait.

"Mon Alpha, a dû partir la semaine dernière pour une urgence... avoua-t-il. Notre fille a mal vécu son départ, et moi aussi. J'ai du mal à dormir sans lui. Et même si je sais qu'il va revenir.. je peux pas m'empêcher de flipper, et puis y'a mon grand-père qui complique tout.. En plus.. ajouta-t-il, caressant du bout des doigts sa marque. J'ai mes chaleurs qui doivent arriver dans les prochaines semaines, j'sais pas si je vais supporter tout ça.."

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, inquiet de ce que pourrait proposer le gynécologue, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il y a des médicaments ou des solutions mirales pour vous aider à supporter l'absence de votre lié .. annonça ce dernier. Malheureusement.. tout ce que je peux vous prescrire, ce sont les suppresseurs et des injections, pour pouvoir au moins apaiser vos chaleurs, vos premières sans lui depuis votre liaison. Nous allons commencer par des doses moyennes, et si ça ne suffit pas.. ajouta-t-il en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, pour écrire l'ordonnance. Je vous rajoute des doses avec plus d'effets, vu vos antécédents.. Par contre.. il faut que vous fassiez vraiment attention! Si jamais vous stressez trop, vous allez finir par avoir vos chaleurs plus tôt que prévu.."

Yuri hocha brièvement la tête, prenant le papier que lui donnait le médecin avant de se lever.

"Une dernière chose.. conclut le docteur Boulgakov. Il faudra voir pour votre contraception, il ne reste que quelques mois.."

Un second hochement de tête de part du blond, qui salua le praticien, tout en promettant d'appeler au moindre problème...

* * *

"Baboulia Lina!"

Le cri enthousiaste de la petite fille arracha un sourire à l'ancienne diva, postée à l'entrée de sa demeure. Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras afin de lui enlever ses chaussures, tandis que Yuri enlevait les siennes, pour revêtir des chaussons. Il leva les yeux vers la vieille tigresse, qui semblait le sonder de l'intérieur.

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch, vous avez une tête à faire peur.. constata-t-elle en posant la fillette au sol. Sonietchka, veux tu m'accompagner pour chercher le thé?"

"Je peux vous aider et prendre le reste, si vous voulez.." proposa l'Omega alors que sa fille acceptait avec joie la proposition de Lilia.

Il se figea face au regard que lui lança l'ancienne prima.

"Il me semble que vous êtes mon invité, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. répliqua cette dernière. Filez vous asseoir, profitez tant que vous êtes au calme.."

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle prit la main de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille et fila dans la cuisine. Le blond s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il utilisait dès qu'il venait dans l'appartement de sa coach, se massant les tempes, las.

Dès son retour du gynécologue, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait eu de nouveau une réflexion de la part de son grand-père qui avait failli le pousser à bout. Le vieil homme, en apercevant les médicaments prescrits par le médecin, avait vu rouge. Ses propos, particulièrement désagréable à entendre, avaient mis le jeune Omega sur les nerfs. Il avait rapidement habillé sa fille pour l'emmener, comme il lui avait promis, voir sa marraine. Depuis, les deux hommes s'ignoraient royalement, et même Sofya ne voulait rester avec le vieux Bêta.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder tout en parcourant la pièce du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait en sécurité, à chaque fois qu'il posait un pieds chez l'ancienne prima, et sa fille ressentait certainement la même chose. Pour preuve, l'Omega avait suggéré à son "garde du corps" de prendre une pause, comprenant que lui aussi avait besoin de temps pour lui.

Des petits bruits de pas le sortit de ses rêveries, accompagné d'un bavardage incompréhensible, mais incessant, de Sofya. Lilia, qui marchait derrière elle, écoutait les élucubrations de la fillette, veillant à ne pas faire tomber le plateau contenant tasses et théière. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, imitée par la fillette, qui avait la bouteille de jus de fruit dans les bras.

Il remercia la diva, alors qu'elle servit un verre de jus de fruit et une part de **gâteau au lait d'oiseau** à la petite, assise près d'elle, pour ensuite leur servir du thé. La boisson fut bu dans un silence absolu, ponctué par les babillages de sa fille, qui s'était mise du chocolat, sur le visage.

L'ancienne diva avait fini, une fois qu'elle eut posé sa tasse de thé, par mettre Sofya sur ses genoux et essuyait les vestiges du gâteau sur la mine de la concernée. Les gestes emprunt de douceur de l'ancienne prima fit légèrement sourire Yuri, témoin d'une façade différente de sa coach, songeur.

"Maman, je peux jouer?"

Sofya, descendue des genoux de Lilia, était venue tirer sur le pantalon de l'Omega, afin d'attirer l'attention de sa mère.

"Oui bien sûr, Sonia.. acquieça celui-ci, embrassant la chevelure brune de l'enfant. Je dois parler à Baboulia.. Prends tes jouets, et sois sage, d'accord?"

Ravie, la fillette pris ses affaires et fila dans une chambre, qu'elle utilisait lors de ses venues chez sa mamie adorée. Une fois que l'enfant fut dans une autre pièce, Lilia observa son élève, l'air sérieuse.

"Maintenant, dites moi.. Ça ne va toujours pas avec votre grand-père, n'est-ce pas?"

Le blond retint une grimace, préférant se servir une seconde tasse de thé avant de répondre.

"Oui, et c'est... fatigant..avoua-t-il, lassé. Surtout qu'il ne voit pas à quel point c'est blessant pour Sofya et moi. Et que c'est dur.."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, tritura nerveusement le foulard de son compagnon, laissé par sa progéniture. Il releva la tête en sentant la vieille Alpha lui mettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, décontenancé.

"Ma porte vous sera toujours grande ouverte, si jamais ça devient trop insupportable.. déclara-t-elle. Vous souffrez bien assez, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch est injuste dans son comportement.."

Les paroles de la diva mirent du beaume au coeur de l'Omega, qui sentit un poids s'alléger sur ses épaules. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes sur ceux verts clair de l'Alpha.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup.. marmonna-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, aussi.."

Il soupira longuement, dans le but de se donner du courage, avant de continuer.

"Quand le vi.. Yakov m'a parlé de vous, il y a quatre ans et que je vous avais vu.. bah je vous trouvais plutôt emmer.. embêtante. Mais, depuis le début, surtout pendant que j'étais enceint et maintenant, vous avez été là pour moi et Sofya. C'est.. vous êtes ce qui se rapproche plus d'une mère, pour moi. Et d'une grand-mère pour Sonia. Enfin non, vous êtes _déjà_ sa grand-mère.."

Il se tut un petit moment, pour reprendre sa respiration, devant une Lilia émue. Cette dernière attendit la suite, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

"Ce que je voulais vous dire... conclut le blond. Pour notre mariage, à Beka et moi, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui fassiez et apportiez le **Karavaï**."

L'ancienne diva serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, murmura avec émotion.

"J'en serais honorée, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gâteau au lait d'oiseau est un gâteau au chocolat populaire en Russie.
> 
> Le Karavaï est un pain russe offert par les femmes mariés ayant des enfants aux mariés. Il représente le bonheur, la fertilité.. Il apporte bonheur et prospérité 
> 
> Le début de la séparation entre le tigre et l'ours.. c'est dur pour eux..
> 
> Nikolaï qui a du mal à comprendre à quel point son petit-fils et son arrière petite-fille sont malheureux sans Beka...
> 
> Super Lilia est là pour soutenir le tigre et sa tigresse! Plus Waldek en prime!


	17. ... et tout est dépeuplé

_**Appartement Hosenfeld-Szpilman, Brême, Allemagne...** _

_"Beka,_

_C'est la je ne sais combientième lettre que je t'écris. C'est bizarre, mais ça me soulage un peu de pouvoir, même comme ça, te parler. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier anniversaire de Sofya.. Il y avait pas mal de monde pour le fêter, sauf le vieux et le porcelet, vu le coup foireux que l'autre crétin a voulu faire.. C'était émouvant, bon je me suis pas abaissé à chialer devant tout le monde, sinon Chris m'aurait soulé des jours avec ça! Lilia tirait une drôle de tronche, elle aime beaucoup Sofya, et Yakov aussi.. C'est rassurant de voir qu'il y a du monde pour notre fille, qu'elle est bien entourée. Même si.. bref, notre fille est vraiment incroyable. Elle a commencé à marcher quelques jours après Noël*, et maintenant elle essaie de grimper partout. Même sur Potya, elle adore lui faire des câlins! Mon coeur saigne à chaque fois que je la regarde faire tes petites mimiques, elle est tellement.. tellement toi. Tu apparais dans tous mes rêves, je te vois jouer avec notre petite tigresse, nous trois dans le lit.. et ton corps contre le mien. J'aimerais que tout ça se réalise, que notre famille puisse être enfin réuni, sans toutes ces embrouilles.._

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme, mon Héros._

_Ta fée, ton tigre."_

"Otabek, réveille toi.. Otabek !"

Le susnommé sursauta et se releva brusquement du lit, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Arman, qui venait de le sortir de son sommeil mouvementé, lui tendit un verre d'eau, inquiet.

"Merci.. murmura Otabek, qui était en nage malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver. Qu'est ce que tu..."

"On pouvait sentir tes phéromones depuis un bon moment, malgré la porte fermée. l'interrompit son aîné. Un mélange de peur et de rage.. Encore le même cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune Alpha se figea un bref instant à l'insinuation de son grand frère, se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Oui, toujours... acquieça-t-il, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir la neige qui tombait. Bulat.. Bulat et Père s'en prennent à Yura le... lui font du mal, Sofya est tenue par une silhouette. Et moi, je reste immobile, je ne peux pas bouger.. à la fin, Yura est mordu par _eux_.. ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante de désespoir. Si jamais ça arrivait vraiment pendant mon absence.."

Il serra les poings, maudissant son impuissance, la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve son père et son frère.

Arman se sentit coupable, face à la réaction de son cadet. Si Otabek était loin d'être en forme depuis sa séparation avec son compagnon, qui durait depuis à présent plus de deux semaines, son état avait empiré quelques jours plus tôt. Arman et Ludwig avaient proposé aux deux plus jeunes, à savoir Hinata et Otabek, un plan afin de pouvoir régler le plus vite possible. La sensation de trahison envers son Omega ne cessait de titiller le coeur du patineur, qui avait accepté difficilement la solution proposée.

"Je peux te remplacer auprès de Hinata, si tu veux.. suggéra Arman. Depuis le temps, peut-être que.."

"Non, il est préférable que ce soit moi.. le coupa Otabek. Tu es déjà allé dans ce genre d'endroits avec Père, tu pourrais être reconnu, même avec un masque. Et puis.. les faux papiers sont déjà prêts, de toute façon. Ludwig est parti les chercher tout à l'heure.."

Son frère hocha lentement la tête, observant attentivement le visage de son petit frère qui était encore plus cerné. Le cadet Altin ne cessait de triturer son annulaire tatoué, tentait difficilement de se calmer, malgré la vivacité du songe récent.

"Otabek, ton attitude.. murmura Arman, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ? Ça a un lien avec Yuri Nikolaïevitch?"

Le coeur de Otabek rata un battement en entendant le nom de son bien aimé prononcé par son frère. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux afin de pouvoir gagner quelques minutes de réflexion. Minutes qui lui fut offert par son grand frère.

"Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui vous lie, tous les deux, et Ludwig est dans le même cas.. continua ce dernier, incertain. Peut-être que Hinata pourrait, à la rigueur. Hanane a beau être une Bêta, le fait d'être séparé d'elle est dur à gérer. Je peux écouter ce que tu as à dire, et te soutenir au mieux, _ihi*_.."

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère, l'encourageant à parler, ce que fit le patineur.

"On a été séparé pendant plus de trois ans à cause des manigances de Père.. débuta celui-ci. J'ai déjà raté tant de choses, par rapport à tout ça. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je l'ai, _les_ ais retrouvés. J'ai dû partir une fois, je ne pensais pas.."

"Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que notre soeur puisse être la cible de ce sale type et qu'il s'allierait avec Père! s'exclama Arman. Tu fais de ton mieux pour protéger les tiens, on l'a bien vu! Le problème, c'est que votre accouplement.. à mon avis, vous auriez dû attendre que les choses se tassent, avant de _le_ marquer, et.."

Le cadet Altin se releva brusquement de son lit, faisant taire au passage son aîné, irrité par la remarque.

"Non, ce n'était pas possible! Je n'aurais pas pu patienter plus longtemps, et Yura non plus! On a trop souffert d'être éloigné sans attaches, mis à part notre fille! Je n'aurais jamais pu me lier avec un autre et c'est la même chose pour lui! Je lui appartiens autant qu'il m'appartient! Corps et âme ! "

Il se rassit lentement sur la literie, en voyant son frère lever une main en signe de reddition, méfiant des paroles qu'il allait prononcer .

"Ok, ok j'ai compris.. T'as raison, vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps, puis.. Ça semble plus correspondre au Tigre de Glace Russe, n'est-ce pas ?"

Otabek confirma la chose d'un bref signe de tête, il était vrai que l'impulsivité faisait totalement parti de son Omega. Bien qu'il ait tout de même légèrement changé sur ce point, probablement grâce à leur fille. Perdu dans leurs réflexions, les frères Altin eurent un léger sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur une Hinata pressée.

"Changement de programme... Il faut se préparer, Ludwig vient d'arriver et veut qu'on soit tous prêts le plus vite possible.. Ça a été avancé!"

* * *

_**Saint Pétersbourg, appartement Altin-Plisetsky...** _

"Yuratchka!? Tu n'es pas avec Lilia Ivanovna? Et Sonia?"

Le blond, qui fouillait dans sa boîte à pharmacie, sursauta en entendant la voix de son grand-père, qui était devant la salle de bain.

"Ouais, ouais je suis passé vite fait récupérer un truc.. marmonna-t-il, en mettant dans la poche de sa veste en jean les objets de sa venue. Sofya est restée avec Lilia. Elle ne dit rien de mal sur son père, _elle_."

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils à la vue des médicaments, qu'il avait eu le temps d'entrapercevoir.

"Tu as déjà besoin de _ça_ ? fit il remarquer, ignorant délibérément ce qu'avait dit son petit-fils juste avant. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, et tu n'as qu'un rhume norma.."

"Ouais, ce n'est censé être qu'un rhume.. le coupa Yuri en sortant de la salle de bain. Mais je pense que c'est aussi les symptômes habituels de.. c'est quoi, ça!?"

Il se précipita vers la table, sur lequel était entreposé un ordinateur portable, avec l'écran allumé sur un site médical. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'appartement une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, à ce que faisait son grand-père tant il était pressé. Il lut brièvement ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les papiers entreposés près de la machine.

" _Comment effacer les liens Alphas/Omegas grâce à des opérations spécialisés sans consentement de l'Alpha_.. lut il à voix basse. _Trouver un compagnon à un Omega anciennement marqué.."_

Il examina rapidement le reste et se tourna brusquement vers Nikolaï, qui avait refermé l'appareil et prit les feuilles afin de les ranger ailleurs.

"Diedouchka.. bredouilla-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Ces trucs .. t'es pas sérieux, j'ai déjà Beka, pourquoi tu.."

"Je fais ça pour ton bien, et celui de Sofya! l'interrompit Nikolaï. Il ne fait que vous faire du mal.. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir qu'il vous abandonne pour que tu comprennes!"

"Ah bon!? C'est pour _notre_ bien que tu prends des rendez-vous chez des docs derrière mon dos, en mon nom!? ironisa l'Omega en montrant sèchement le meuble où étaient entreposé les papiers. Comme si supprimer les liens étaient si simples**! Et tout ça pour que.."

Il soupira longuement, ne souhaitant pas empirer ses symptômes et enclencher ses chaleurs par la même occasion, pour continuer plus doucement.

"On en a déjà parlé avec toi avant son départ, mais ce qu'on t'as pas dit... C'est que j'ai insisté pour qu'il aille aider sa soeur. Il voulait rester ici avec nous et laisser son frère aîné gérer le merdier. C'est quand même pas ça qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur mon mariage avec lui?"

"Depuis que tu l'as revu, tout pars en vrille, Yuratchka! Tu aurais pu vivre mieux, avec un, ou une, Alpha fiable qui aurait prit soin de Sonia et toi. Comme le jeune Nekola, lui n'est pas lié à des gens louches. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, il y aura bien un.."

"Stop, Diedouchka.. t'as assez dit d'horreurs comme ça!? Beka fait très attention à notre bonheur, que tu le veuilles ou non! Et lui moi, c'est à la vie à la mort!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, il alla chercher sa valise imprimée léopard, alternant entre la chambre de Sofya et la sienne pour remplir le bagage. Vêtements, doudous, jouets. Il rajouta tout son traitement médical nécessaire, au cas ou, ainsi que des affaires de celui qu'il aimait, triturant machinalement l'écharpe qu'il avait mise au cou. Une fois la valise faite, il sortit de sa chambre, prêt à se rhabiller pour partir. Il sentit une main ridée le retenir, se retourna, glacial.

"Lâche moi! Je vais rester quelques jours ailleurs avec ma fille! Renseigne toi mieux, sur ce genre de conneries comme ça.. Peut-être que tu pourras penser à l'éventualité que tu sois en tort!"

Il n'écouta pas ce que le vieux Bêta lui disait, hocha la tête en direction de Waldek, qui était tétanisé près de la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier, qui attendait originellement le blond en bas de l'immeuble, avait fini par monter, inquiet que ce fut aussi long. Il était arrivé dans l'appartement alors que le conflit entre les tigres avait débuté depuis peu. Il suivit Yuri, qui avait ouvert en grand, partit avec lui...

_**〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️** _

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch, faites attention à la position de vos bras quand vous faites la pirouette fouettée.."

Le concerné grimaça à la remarque de Lilia, manquant de tomber sous le regard inquiet de l'ancienne diva. Cette dernière était en train de veiller sur Sofya, qui jouait tranquillement près d'elle, tout en observant les gestes de l'Omega. Elle fit signe à Julie, assise au piano, de cesser de jouer. Tandis que la musique cessait, elle prit dans les bras sa petite fille de coeur et s'approcha de son élève, assis à même le sol.

"Vous devez arrêter, à présent.. ajouta-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas en état pour vous exercer, même avec vos médicaments.."

Elle posa une main sur le front de Yuri, dont la température avait augmenté de manière significative. Sourcils froncés, elle observa plus attentivement le jeune homme, dont les phéromones s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Elle avait reccueilli l'Omega et sa progéniture quelques jours plus tôt, suite à une altercation particulièrement houleuse avec son grand-père. Waldek, lui, était resté avec le vieil homme mis à part pour les sorties du blond.

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut en entendant une sonnerie sur son téléphone, celle correspondant à Nikolaï. Il lui raccrocha immédiatement au nez avant de bloquer le numéro et d'éteindre le mobile, excédé de l'insistance dont faisait preuve le vieux Bêta.

"Maman? intervint Sofya, debout près de Yuri, tirant sur son tee-shirt. Les bras maman.."

Yuri accéda à la requête de l'enfant, un faible sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il sentit la main de sa petite se poser sur sa joue. Les regards émeraudes se dévisagèrent longuement, indifférents aux alentours, permettant à l'Omega de se détendre. Si il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'il était pas loin de ses périodes de chaleurs, l'absence de Otabek avait exacerbé ce fait. Seul la présence de leur fille l'apaisait, empêchait que ses sautes d'humeur n'empirent plus.

"Je dois y aller, Sonia... murmura-t-il, le nez fourré dans la chevelure brune de sa progéniture pour en respirer le parfum. J'ai rendez-vous avec Deda Yasha*** à la patinoire, et je reviens.."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch, qu'est-ce que vous.."

"Tu dois être sage avec Baboulia Lilia, petite tigresse.. continua-t-il sans prendre en compte l'intervention de l'ancienne prima. À mon retour, on ira la Nouvelle-Hollande pour que tu puisse jouer au parc, promis.."

La petite fille, dont la perspective de pouvoir s'amuser dans son parc préféré mettait en joie, fit un bisou sa mère et se précipita vers Lilia. Celle-ci porta machinalement la fillette dans ses bras, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Julie, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

"Il ne sera pas seul, je vais avec lui.. Je dois retrouver Georgi. Et l'ami de Otabek, Waldek je crois, sera là.. La petite est bien mieux avec toi, _tetka***_ _Lila_.."

La vieille femme se détendit légèrement, ennuyée malgré tout de l'imprudence dont faisait preuve le patineur. Chose que le blond remarqua immédiatement, alors qu'il finissait de rassembler ses effets.

"J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac, au cas ou... déclara-t-il pour rassurer l'ancienne prima, sortant dans le même temps deux boîtes de son sac. J'ai même deux injections d'urgence si jamais ya une embrouille. J'en ai pas pour long, vu que la patinoire n'est pas loin. On vous appelle si jamais ça craint, mais bon.. le vieux et Katsudon sont pas là alors ça ira.."

Il rangea les médicaments et embrassa le front de sa fille, hochant brièvement la tête en direction de Lilia, imité peu après par Julie. Cette dernière regarda le duo partir, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Sofya après quelques minutes à observer la porte.

"Baboulia Lina? Histoire?"

La fillette, qui était descendue des bras de Lilia dès le départ de Yuri, tapotait la jambe de la vieille Alpha. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancienne prima, qui serra doucement la petite main dans la sienne.

"Bien sûr, Sonietchka.. dit elle en marchant vers les vestiaires avec la petite. Allons chercher ton livre dans les affaires que tu as apporté de la mai.."

Elle s'interrompit en entendant son téléphone vibrer, pour la troisième en cinq minutes, signe d'un appel. Interdite, il n'y en avait qu'un qui insistait ainsi et uniquement en cas d'urgence, elle sortit le mobile de sa poche et décrocha.

"Yakov!? Que se passe-t-il donc.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Hôtel Briget, Paris 20ème, France...** _

"Bon.. alors vous avez saisi ce qu'il faut faire?"

Otabek et Hinata, à qui était adressé la question, observèrent de concert Ludwig, chacun posté devant une des fenêtres de la suite. Arman, face à l'attitude figée des plus jeunes, soupira.

"Ludwig et moi allons partir dans moins d'une heure, rejoindre les serveurs qui seront présents au _Pavillon de l'Ermitage****_.. expliqua-t-il lentement. On a pu se faire engager, il faut qu'on arrive plus tôt la bas.. On va se préparer et prendre de quoi bloquer notre odeur afin qu'on nous prenne pour des Bêtas.."

"Quand à vous deux.. continua Ludwig. Vous pourrez arriver plus tard avec un chauffeur. Heureusement pour nous, dans ce genre d'événements il y a l'obligation de porter un loup***** pour l'anonymat de certains.. invités. Ça vous protégera un minimum. On essaiera de vous filer le plus d'infos possible."

Il se tut un petit moment, le temps de laisser les plus jeunes assimiler les informations. Arman s'approcha du duo, posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux.

"Faites très attention à ce que vous verrez, une fois à l'intérieur.. prévint il, l'air sérieux. La moindre boulette peut se retourner contre vous. Le calme et la patience seront nos meilleurs alliés, ce soir.."

Il eut un fin sourire aux lèvres en voyant son frère et sa (future?) belle-soeur, acquiescer à sa requête.

"Très bien.. Allons y, Ludwig!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuri parle ici du Noël orthodoxe, qui se situe entre le 6 et 7 janvier, comme expliqué dans mon OS de Noël.
> 
> ** ici, je préfère prévenir, pour les lecteurs/rices de KuruBoku (aka "À mon tour de pleurer" de Keri Kusabi en vf) qu'il y a Spoil des chapitres récemment sortis et traduits en anglais. Voici le manga en question : https://www.boys-loves.fr/yaoi/index.php?s=produit-manga&ref=1359
> 
> J'ai utilisé le principe utilisé dedans pour expliquer la possibilité de séparation des partenaires Alphas et Omegas. C'est unique et dangereux pour les Omegas, qui ne leur permet pas de se lier à un autre Alpha. De plus, pour défaire le lien il faut l'autorisation écrite de l'Alpha, ainsi qu'une prise de sang et de salive.
> 
> ***Yasha est le diminutif de Yakov; Tetka (si je me plante pas) signifie tante en russe
> 
> **** le Pavillon de l'Ermitage est ce qui reste du domaine de Bagnolet, il est situé dans le vingtième arrondissement de Paris. Techniquement, il est ouvert au public pour des visites selon les moments. Cependant, ici, il y aura eu location entier du bâtiment, plus d'explications au prochain chapitre. 
> 
> ***** le loup est un masque venitien


	18. The Reluctant Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Voilà le dernier chapitre, qui nous amène à égalité avec les autres sites!
> 
> Il est particulier, déjà car ça se passera sans Yuri ('fin il est évoqué mais c'est tout) mais aussi parce qu'il y a un cross over sur tout le chapitre (bon le titre en soi est déjà un gros indice)! J'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas malgré tout. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_"Mon Alpha,_

_Voilà déjà deux mois que tu es revenu parmi nous. J'écris cette lettre alors que tu es endormi, près de moi avec notre fille dans les bras. Rien que de vous voir tous les deux comme ça.. j'ai l'impression de mourir de bonheur! Combien de fois j'ai espéré de ce genre de moment! Je pensais vraiment pas que tout ça deviendrai réel. Toi et moi lié par cet acte si spécial, coeur, corps et âme. Tu dois t'en aller d'ici quelques jours, pour soutenir ta petite soeur, et l'enlever loin de ce sale type. Je flippe de me retrouver à nouveau sans toi, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.. ce gars dont tu m'as parlé a intérêt à assurer pour notre trésor! Je sens que tu t'en voudrais si jamais... Bref, j'sais que Diedouchka l'a mauvaise que tu sois obligé de t'absenter, mais je gère,_ _ on _ _gère. Tout va bien se passer, nos amis sont là. Et, surtout, j'ai foi en toi, comme t'as foi en moi._

_Men seni janimmen süyemin..._

_Ton Omega, ton âme soeur"_

Arman observa brièvement son petit frère, qui était à quelques de là, accompagné de la jeune Hinata, murmurant à la personne près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici..."

Il ne pouvait vérifier la réaction de l'Alpha, à ses côtés, ne voulant pas attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention sur lui. Il vit également Ludwig, ainsi que d'autres visages qui, à présent, ne lui semblait plus si inconnus..

"Voilà déjà quatre ans que tu as quitté "l _e bataillon de l'exploration*_ ", Altin.. répliqua l'autre. Même si quelques lois ont été changé.. il y a encore ce genre de trafics dans le monde.. d'ailleurs.. ajouta-t-il. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai repéré et pas..."

"Ouais je sais, Mike... grommela le Kazakh, maudissant le flair infaillible de Mike Zacharias*. Si c'est vous qui êtes à la tête de cette opération-ci, ça signifie.."

"Le nabot est indisponible.. l'interrompit Mike, repoussant d'un coup de tête une mèche blonde qui le gênait Quand à _lui_ , il est... enfin, tu sauras en temps voulu.."

Il vit le jeune Alpha avancer, pour aller rejoindre une personne, qui faisait signe.

"Vu que tu vas voir ton frère.. conclut le blond, ignorant l'air supris du jeune trentenaire. Profite en pour lui dire que votre soeur est dans l'une des pièces du premier étage, dans le couloir pour les Omegas. Il y a des caméras dans une bonne partie des pièces, normalement on a quelqu'un qui va les désactiver mais il y a beaucoup à faire. Petra*, Conny* et _Miss Patate*,_ ils sont tous Bêtas _,_ vont les guider de loin, je les ai mis au courant.. ajouta-t-il en montrant trois silhouettes. Erd* est avec quelques jeunes dehors au cas où..."

Dos à l'Alpha, Arman hocha silencieusement la tête, rassuré de voir que la chance était en leur faveur, malgré l'absence des meilleurs, avec _eux_ dans le coin. Le bataillon de l'exploration était un des dispositifs mondiaux, situé au Sud de l'Allemagne, pour aider les Omegas, les arracher à des situations malheureuses. Le Kazakh avait découvert ce dispositif ci durant ses études à l'étranger, ainsi que lors de la dernière soirée de ce genre auquel il avait dû assister. Son épouse en avait fait partie des années durant, avec l'accord de sa famille.

Le coeur serré en pensant à celle qu'il aimait, ainsi qu'à leur fils, il marcha lentement vers Otabek, saluant discrètement au passage des connaissances. Une fois arrivé près de son cadet, il murmura rapidement les instructions qui lui avaient été laissé, ne voulant pas se faire griller.

"T'es sûr qu'on peut se fier à eux.. s'inquiéta le patineur, approuvé par Hinata. Si jamais ils.."

"Ils sont fiables, _ihi_ , je te le garantie.. les rassura Arman. Ils sont spécialisés dans ce domaine. Allez vite retrouvez ces trois là, on compte sur vous!" ajouta-t-il en désignant les concernés, qui s'étaient posté à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

Otabek et Hinata l'entendirent leur murmurer un "bonne chance", avant de le voir s'éclipser le plus calmement possible. Ils profitèrent de la foule, qui se faisait plus dense, pour se rapprocher le trio dont parlait l'aîné Altin. Deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme les attendaient, vêtus des effets des serveurs. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Petra, la plus âgée, tandis que les deux autres, à peine plus vieux que Otabek, restèrent immobiles, nerveux. Le petit groupe se présenta brièvement, puis commença à monter à l'étage, via des escaliers dérobées, réservés aux employés.

"Il faut faire vite... intervint Petra, à voix basse. Dans moins d'une heure, ils devraient commencer à faire des.. _démonstrations_ et des ventes. Il y a encore quelques personnes qui vont nous retrouver d'ici peu, mais pour le moment.. Conny restera avec moi pour faire les premiers repérages, et voir si la surveillance est élevé ou non.. Sasha, Mike vous a sûrement dit qu'elle s'appelait Miss Patate, restera à vos côtés pour que vous trouviez où votre amie est située. Une fois que vous avez pu la récupérer, filez à la sortie de secours la plus proche et ne vous faites surtout pas repérer, c'est vital!"

Des hochements de tête silencieux lui répondirent, satisfaisant la plus vieille des Bêtas. Arrivé à l'étage, elle jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction de Sasha, qui avait mes mains sur ses oreilles, concentrée. Celle-ci secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, leur faisant savoir que la voie était libre. Otabek, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, attendit que Conny et Petra soient entrés pour se faufiler, avec Hinata et Sasha. Mais ils eurent à peine fermé la porte, se trouvant face à un long couloir, que la jeune Alpha se figea, désemparée.

_L'odeur des phéromones d'Omegas en chaleur se répendait dans tout l'étage.._

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Otabek vit le comportement de la Japonaise se modifier face à la réalité de la situation.

"Hey, t'es sûre que ça va aller.. murmura-t-il, peu affecté par les odeurs présentes de par son lien avec le Tigre Russe, en direction de la jeune Alpha. Calme toi et va voir mon frère, peut-être que.."

Hinata le fit taire d'un signe de la main, respirant difficilement, la bouche et le nez couvert par l'autre.

"C'est à _moi_ d'y aller.. grogna-t-elle. Et puis.. c'est pas ce genre d'embrouille qui va m'empêcher de _la_ trouver!"

La Bêta, près des Alphas, se tendit à la vue de Hinata qui se mordait les lèvres, pour réfréner ses pulsions comprenant ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Bon sang.. soupira-t-elle. C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup Alphas, en particulier non liés, pour ce genre de missions.."

Sourcils froncés, elle tourna la tête vers le côté droit du couloir, incertaine.

"Il y a plus de bruit de ce côté... marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas normal..."

"Les Omegas sont plus.. expressifs lors de leur chaleurs.. fit remarquer Otabek, avant de se tendre. Vous pensez que c'est.. Hinata, attends!"

"C'est _elle_ , Otabek! cracha la Japonaise, dont les yeux s'étaient assombris. Je le sens... elle est en danger, _maintenant_!"

Sans faire plus attention que nécessaire, elle se précipita vers la chambre où se trouvait, son instinct le lui criait, la femme qu'elle aimait. Malgré le loquet, qui était actif sur la porte, la jeune Alpha ouvrit d'un coup de pieds cette dernière. Le spectacle, auquel elle assista en entrant dans la pièce, la mit hors d'elle.

"Toi!? Ne la touche pas!"

_**Stuttgart, deux jours plus tard...** _

Aiman reprit lentement, douloureusement conscience, la tête collée à l'oreiller. Décontenancée, la jeune Omega observa autour d'elle. La pièce où elle se trouvait était sombre, de part les volets fermés, pourvue de tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit, sur lequel elle était allongée. Il y avait également deux portes, l'une pour l'entrée de la pièce et une autre, probablement une salle de bain attenante.

Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu atterrir dans la pièce, ni où elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire, pour mieux comprendre sa situation actuelle. Plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle avait quitté le Kazakhstan, en compagnie de ses parents, pour être emmenée à Antoine Cizeron, son.. _fiancé._ Ce dernier les avait retrouvé en Iran, bien que ce soit l'un des pays visés par l'enquête de l'ONU, pour l'emmener chez lui .

Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu tenté quoi que ce soit, l'attitude apeurée et farouche de la jeune femme le gonflant plus qu'autre chose. Il l'avait laissé à une connaissance, étudiant en médecine, mais les souvenirs lié à ces moments étaient particulièrement flous, dans l'esprit de la concernée. Ne subsistait que les sensations de piqûre, de chaleur, dans son corps.

Finalement, après quelques temps, le Français l'avait reprise, son ami médecin lui ayant certifié de son "état de pureté". La nouvelle arrangeait bien l'Alpha, qui voulait emmener l'Omega à une réunion _d'échanges_. Ce qu'il fit quelques jours plus tard, sachant que l'une des dites réunions se déroulerait à l'Ermitage. Ce lieu, bien qu'il soit un site touristique à l'origine, était souvent utilisé pour des Alphas fortunés, pour échanger ou acheter des Omegas en toute discrétion..

La Kazakhe y avait été conduite, avec d'autres Omegas hommes et femmes, cloisonnés au sous sol, suivit par d'autres peu après. Ils grelottaient tous à cause de l'air entrant dans la pièce, de leurs vêtements peu adaptés à la saison. Toute discussion avait été impossible, de par la barrière de la langue, et de la surveillance constante d'un Bêta, qui les observait d'un très mauvais oeil. De plus, il leur était difficile de bouger avec aisance, étant enchaîné aux chevilles et aux poignets.

Aux souvenirs de ses entraves, Aiman jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses pieds et ses mains, remarquant enfin l'absence de celles-ci. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, différents que ceux qu'elle portait pour les _festivités,_ prêts du corps et transparent à divers endroits. L'estomac noué, elle effleura machinalement sa nuque, sur laquelle elle pouvait sentir, malgré ses bandages aux mains, la _morsure_. La panique inflitra lentement son coeur, alors qu'elle sortait de son lit, tombant presque à cause des crampes qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre. Elle s'affala à côté de la literie, ses jambes pouvant à peine la soutenir, quand elle entendit une voix, à l'entrée de la pièce.

"T'es enfin réveillée, gamine?"

La jeune femme se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui la dévisageait de ses yeux d'aciers, l'air flegmatique, un plateau contenant une tasse à la main. Elle lui rendit son regard, en profita pour l'observer, se refusant de céder à la peur sourde qui grondait en elle.

Il n'était pas très grand, un mètre soixante au maximum, avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs, rasés sur les côtés. La petite taille, ainsi que l'odeur sucré et la rondeur qu'elle apercevait à travers le chandail gris, lui indiqua qu'elle avait affaire à un Omega enceint. Elle put voir, agrippé derrière une des jambes de ce dernier, un petit blondinet, dont les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur elle.

La façon dont se comporta l'Omega, envers l'enfant, la rassura légèrement, étant donné qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit _agréable_. La petite discussion entre l'homme et sa progéniture, ce fait lui parut évident, lui fut incompréhensible, ne connaissant pas la langue. Mais, quoi que fut l'objet de la dite conversation, le petit lâcha la jambe, pour aller courir ailleurs.

Elle profita que le regard de l'Omega fut concentré sur le petit, pour remonter péniblement dans le lit. Elle recula machinalement, un oreiller coincé contre elle en guise de rempart, alors que l'homme s'approcha, posa le plateau sur le petit meuble. L'odeur familière, qu'elle sentit émaner de la tasse, lui fit lâcher le coussin.

"Une tisane à la camomille... déclara le noireau, dans un russe fortement teinté de l'accent germanique. Évite de tout dégueulasser, je vais prévenir tes potes que t'es réveillée.."

Il se détourna d'elle, décidé à sortir de la pièce. Aiman, dans une impulsion subite, tint la manche de l'Omega, le coupant dans sa lancée. Elle déglutit en voyant la mine de l'homme qui cracha, contrarié.

"Oï, qu'est ce que tu..."

"Ai-Chan !"

La Kazakhe lâcha la manche de son congénère en reconnaissant Hinata, c'était la seule à la surnommer ainsi, qui rentra dans la chambre et la tint contre elle. La tête posée sur la poitrine de la jeune Alpha, elle huma longuement l'odeur caractéristique de canelle dégagée par celle-ci, apaisée. Arman et Otabek vinrent peu après, attendant à distance que l'élan d'affection de la Japonaise cesse, tandis que l'autre Omega sortait.

"Gr.. grands frères? Hinata? s'étonna-t-elle, dans sa langue natale. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici!? Où sommes nous!? Et..."

"Doucement, petite soeur... l'interrompit Otabek en tapotant affectueux la tête de sa cadette. On va tout t'expliquer, d'accord!?"

"On se trouve dans le sud de l'Allemagne, chez des.. vieilles connaissances.. expliqua Arman. On va te laisser seule avec Hinata, le temps que tu boives ta tisane, elle te doit quelques explications au sujet de _ça_.. ajouta-t-il en désignant la nuque de sa soeur. Il y a quelqu'un qui viendra pour te soigner et t'examiner, aussi.."

"Vous continuerez de blablater plus tard, chers beaux-frères.. fit remarquer Hinata, impatiente, tenant plus fortement sa compagne contre elle. Maintenant, _ma_ belle Omega et moi avons à faire.."

Arman se figea, choqué par l'insolence inhabituelle de la jeune Alpha. Otabek, sentant que son frère n'allait pas en rester là, posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux, pour le calmer.

"Laisse tomber, c'est tout à fait normal comme réaction.. tempéra-t-il. Allons y, elles sont besoin de moments entre elles.."

Il emmena Arman, presque de force, hors de la pièce. Les deux frères marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Otabek, soulagé de voir sa petite soeur enfin tiré d'affaires, n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son compagnon et leur petite fille. Néanmoins, il voulait tout d'abord attendre que le médecin vienne soigner sa soeur, et vérifier son état de santé global.

"Otabek, viens à côté de moi.."

Le patineur sursauta, n'ayant pas vu que son frère et lui étaient retournés dans le salon, où ils avaient attendu le réveil de leur soeur. Ludwig, qui avait patienté avec eux, s'était absenté pour passer quelques coups de fil. Il ne restait, dans la pièce, que les propriétaires des lieux.

Erwin Smith, un Alpha, et Livaï, son compagnon, l'Omega qui avait amené la boisson à Aiman quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient sur un des canapés avec leur fils, assis sur les genoux de son père, qui le tenait de son bras _valide_ , un livre en main. Un fin sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'Alpha en écoutant le petit déblatérer, relevant la tête en voyant les frères Altin venir s'asseoir dans un canapé, à côté du leur.

Otabek laissa son frère discuter avec les deux hommes, étant dans l'impossibilité de comprendre ce qu'il se disait, observant distraitement le couple. L'Alpha, dont l'enfant était le portrait craché, était particulièrement grand, avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingts dix. Son apparence contrastait beaucoup avec son caractère tranquille, à l'image de son partenaire. Il avait rapidement calmé ce dernier quand il les avaient vu venir avec l'homme de l'Ermitage, deux jours plus tôt. L'Omega, de par son comportement, rappelait par bien des cotés son Tigre, ainsi que leur fascination commune pour le thé noir.

À l'infime pensée de son fiancé, il sortit son téléphone, qu'il alluma. Une photo de Yuri et Sofya apparut sur l'écran, comme un signe de son départ imminent. Son Omega avait changé le fond d'écran de son portable, qu'il n'avait pas allumé depuis qu'il était parti, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.. En avisant la date affichée, une vive inquiétude s'engouffra dans son coeur. Les chaleurs de Yuri devaient déjà avoir commencé, et il n'était même pas présent pour le soutenir.. Il tritura nerveusement la dernière lettre que Yuri lui avait laissé, cachée dans sa poche, peu tranquille malgré ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque, ainsi qu'une odeur peu agréable, le sortit de ses songes. Décontenancé, il éteignit et rangea son mobile, alors que la nouvelle venue se faisait vertement incendié par l'Omega, qui avait en horreur la saleté. La jeune femme, une Bêta, rigolait presque, semblant avoir l'habitude des remontrances du plus petit à son égard. Elle avait mis ses lunettes sur son crâne, lui donnant un air un peu fou accentué par son évident manque de sommeil, et d'hygiène..

"C'est elle qui va examiner notre petite soeur... expliqua, à voix basse, Arman. On dirait pas comme ça.. mais Hanji Zoe est un bon médecin, et une chercheuse de génie.. elle passe son temps libre à faire des recherches sur les phéromones et aussi de quoi calmer les chaleurs et les ruts plus aisément..."

Otabek hocha silencieusement la tête, observant la dispute, qui avait vite cessé, la praticienne ayant enlevé ses chaussures boueuses pour mettre des chaussons. Elle salua rapidement son frère, et lui même, en Kazakh, avant de se précipiter à l'étage, où Aiman se trouvait. Il hésitait à rejoindre sa petite soeur et la Japonaise, peu confiant dans les compétences de la Bêta.

Livaï, qui s'était levé pour nettoyer les _traces_ déposées par le docteur, sans prendre en compte l'avis de son mari, s'aperçut du trouble qui rongeait le cadet Altin.

"Te fait pas de bile pour ta frangine.. intervint il, en anglais. La bigleuse est un peu dingue sur les bords, et crade comme c'est pas possible, mais c'est un bon doc, il te l'a dit, nan?"

Il montra Arman d'un signe de tête, avant de retourner à ses occupations, ignorant les remerciements du Kazakh. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il y eut le retour de Ludwig, qui repartirait avec Otabek pour la Russie. Le comportement du musicien, peu après sa venue, intrigua le jeune Alpha. La mine sombre, éloigné de tous, il était de nouveau en pleine conversation téléphonique, parlant à voix basse. Il raccrocha tout aussi vite, en proie à une nervosité peu commune, se précipita vers..

"Otabek, nous devons partir, _maintenant_!"

"Comment ça, maintenant!? Il y a encore Aiman qui..."

"Ton frère te fera un topo de sa santé plus tard! Il y a quelqu'un qui va nous attendre dehors, à une centaine de mètres d'ici! Et..."

Ludwig se tut, prit une longue inspiration, et annonça..

"La petite a disparu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * le bataillon de l'exploration ainsi que tous les personnages citées viennent du manga "L'attaque des titans"/Shingeki no Kyoujin (avec du Eruri of course ❤). J'espère que les caractères des persos (surtout Livaï dont le titre du chapitre est le titre de son OST) n'est pas trop foiré. Je ferais probablement une histoire dessus, quand j'aurais le temps.
> 
> Il y a quelques passages que j'ai préféré ne pas mettre, entre Aiman et Hinata, mais qui seront mis ailleurs, dans une autre histoire.
> 
> Et la mauvaise nouvelle de fin de chapitre.. on saura le pourquoi du comment au prochain chapitre, avec ce qui se passe quelques jours avant (à peu près au moment où Lilia reçoit l'appel de Yakov).
> 
> Le prochain est en court d'écriture, il arrivera en même temps que pour les autres sites.
> 
> À la prochaine !


	19. La fureur du tigre (partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Voilà la première partie du dix-huitième chapitre de cette histoire! Pourquoi première partie? Bah, parce que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour pas que ce soit trop "lourd". Je posterai le prochain d'ici dix jours, si tout va bien. Je mets pas mal de temps pour l'écriture en ce moment, je suis désolée. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_"La petite a disparu..."_

_**Environ une semaine plus tôt, Saint**_ _**Pétersbourg, appartement de Lilia...**_

"Baboulia Lina... je peux voir maman?"

L'ancienne prima fronça les sourcils à la demande de la fillette, qui jouait tranquillement avec elle, dans le salon. Son studio de danse se situant au même endroit que son appartement, elle avait pu rapidement y retourner avec la petite. Elle gardait également son téléphone auprès d'elle, dans le cas où Yakov devait la prévenir si jamais il y avait un soucis, avec Yuri. Vu ce que son ex mari lui avait dit, elle se doutait fortement que ça allait être le cas.

Que ce soit pour la fillette ou sa mère, ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Et ça continuait sur cette lancée, via la dispute que son élève avait eu avec son grand-père, l'amenant à vivre chez elle depuis peu. Même si l'Omega et sa fille se sentait à l'aise, habituellement, la situation pesait beaucoup, bien que Lilia fasse de son mieux pour les divertir.

"Baboulia!? répéta Sofya, en tirant sur le pull de l'Alpha. Je veux maman!"

La vieille femme fut sortie de sa rêverie par l'enfant qui la dévisagea, ses yeux émeraudes brillants avec impatience. Elle tenait un jouet dans chaque main, les bras croisés sur son petit corps, l'air mécontente. L'ex danseuse étoile posa ce qu'elle tenait en main, un des tigres préférés de la petite, pour la prendre sur ses genoux.

"Je suis désolée, Sonietchka.. dit elle. Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir ta mère dans l'immédiat. Il est allé discuter avec Deda Yasha. Il va vite revenir, d'accord?"

Surprise, elle la vit secouer violemment la tête et jeter ses jouets, pour s'accrocher à elle.

"Pou'quoi Baboulia!? bredouilla la fillette, avant de pleurer bruyamment. Je veux maman ! Je veux Äke ! Où ils sont !"

Le coeur serré de voir sa petite-fille aussi malheureuse, elle ne put que la serrer contre elle, fit au mieux pour la rassurer.

"Ma petite prima adorée, je ne peux malheureusement pas te faire ce plaisir.. déclara-t-elle, après quelques minutes à la cajoler. J'ignore où se trouve ton papa, en ce moment. Et ta maman ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Je sais que c'est dur à ton âge, cette.. situation. Mais n'oublie pas que tes parents t'aiment très fort et que tu manques à ton père. D'accord?"

Ses petites joues encore ruisselantes de larmes, la petite fille secoua brièvement la tête, un pouce dans la bouche. Elle s'accrochait frénétiquement à l'ancienne diva, sans mot dire. Cette dernière se releva doucement, portant précautionneusement la fillette, sans prêter attention au chambardement de la pièce. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur l'horloge, puis se dirigea dans la chambre occupée par son élève et sa fille en avisant l'heure avancé de l'après-midi.

"Ah, je comprends.. murmura-t-elle tout en déposant Sofya sur le lit, bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Tu vas faire une sieste, ça devrait te requinquer. Je vais te lire une histoire, pour t'aider à t'endormir. Laquelle tu voudrais?" ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant quelques titres de ses contes préférés.

L'enfant tapota de sa petite main dorée sur une image, tout en tenant son foulard de l'autre.

"Très bien, je commence.. fit Lilia, tout en ouvrant le livre à la page adéquate. _Le petit poisson d'or,_ par Alexandre Pouchkine.."

_**Au même moment, Palais des sports Ioubileïny...** _

Waldek, dos au mur retint à grand peine un long soupir d'ennui devant ses interlocuteurs, les fameux Katsuforov. Arrivé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, il écoutait distraitement l'Omega, bien qu'il eut été persuadé au départ que c'était un Alpha, qui ne cessait de se balancer des fleurs, et d'encenser son époux. Le dit époux était près de lui, rouge de gêne de part tant de compliments.

"Oh, j'espère que Yurio ne te cause pas trop de soucis.. renchérit l'argenté, faisant sortir de la torpeur le Polonais à l'entente du surnom du blond. Il peut être tellement invivable quand il s'y met.."

"Vitya, voyons... tempéra Yuuri. Depuis que Sofya-Chan est née, il a quand même évolué..."

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du Bêta, comprenant par avance que la remarque du Japonais ne sembla pas convaincre son mari.

"Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr... rétorqua celui-ci. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il prend ses décisions, ces derniers temps..."

"Hey, qu'est ce que vous insinuez, au juste!? s'offensa le Bêta. Êtes vous vraiment sûr de connaître le lien qui les unis, Otabek et lui?!"

Choqué par la façon dont Waldek l'avait remballé, Viktor se figea un bref instant.

"Mais.. tu les as bien vu, non!? s'étonna-t-il. Si c'est pour..."

"Ne me tutuoyez pas comme ça, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir permis! le coupa sèchement le Polonais. Oui, j'ai vu ce qu'il y a entre eux, et.."

"Katsudon!? Le vieux!? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !?"

Le trio se tourna du côté du couloir, où était apparu Yuri Plisetsky, qui les regardait tour à tour, furieux.

Voilà bien deux personnes que le blond ne s'attendait, et ne voulait, revoir aussi vite! Les réflexions des Katsuforov étaient toujours parfaitement ancrées dans son esprit, sa rancœur particulièrement tenace. Il comprit que leur présence expliquait le comportement de Yakov, qui avait été plus tendu, plus.. bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Un arrière-goût amer se faufila dans sa bouche, à l'idée que le vieux coach lui ait caché ce genre de _déconvenue_.

"Oh, Yurio, te voilà ! s'exclama Viktor, indifférent à son air furibond. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Comment va Sofya?"

"La ferme, le vieux! cracha le jeune patineur. Fait pas genre ça t'intéresse comment elle va alors que j'ai entendu ce que t'as dit!? Pourquoi vous êtes là !?"

"On est rentré plus tôt que prévu, mon Alpha de mari veut finir sa dernière saison sur une note plus correct.. répliqua Viktor. Bien mieux que la tienne. Et on devait voir Yakov pour ça. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, peut-être que ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois avec.."

"Tu veux vraiment foutre ton pif partout! le stoppa Yuri. Ce que j'ai fait, et ferait, avec Beka c'est pas vos oignons! On vous l'a déjà dit! Mêle toi un peu de tes affaires, ça te changeras!" ajouta-t-il, acide.

"Vo.. voyons, Yurio... intervint le Japonais. Il n'y a pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur nous. Vitya n'a pas tort, il faudrait.."

"Quoi!? En quoi ça te concerne, le porc! J'ai pas besoin de tes stupides conseils!"

Viktor, mécontent de la façon dont Yuri traitait son époux, s'approcha et empoigna le bras du tigre, l'énervant davantage. Waldek, qui n'appréciait pas la manière de faire de l'argenté, lui fit stopper son emprise sur le blond, l'attira vers lui.

"Tu comptais faire quoi, peut-être!? lança Waldek, glacial, en direction des Katsuforov. Ce que Yuri dit est juste, vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à lui pour ça ! "

"Il est juste frustré parce qu'il se retrouve tout seul, encore une fois! répliqua Viktor. Mais il n'a pas à rejeter sa jalousie sur nous!"

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en entendant Yuri ricaner à sa remarque.

"Moi, jaloux de Katsudon et toi? Tu déconnes, le vieux!? J'ai pas besoin d'un type comme lui! Un pleurnicheur et un faiblard!? Mais peut-être que c'est ce qui convient le mieux à Viktor "je me crois trop parfait" Nikiforov! Jouer sur les deux tableaux semble tellement vous convenir !"

"Je ne suis qu'un faiblard, comme tu dis, Yurio.. admit le Japonais. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai toujours été avec mon époux et notre fils pour les soutenir et jouer mon rôle d'Alpha! En attendant, toi, t'es seul avec la petite.."

"T'aurais vraiment dû nous écouter et te lier à Emil.. renchérit son mari, avant de soupirer. Quel dommage qu'il ait voulu attendre que l'ISU soit fini.. Ta fille aurait pu avoir une personne plus _exemplaire_ à suivre!"

Ce furent les remarques de trop, pour Yuri. Il sentit ses nerfs lâcher, voulut se jeter sur le couple, qui s'était reculé en prévision. Mais il en fut empêché par Waldek, qui le retint près de lui, bien qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable, fou de rage.

"Calme toi, _mały tygrys_! Tu sais très bien que leurs paroles ne signifient rien, tu m'as bien dit qu'ils..."

"Il est tout simplement mécontent de reconnaître que nous avons de bons arguments! rétorqua Viktor. Ça fait plus de trois ans qu'il est malheureux et seul, et ça continue même après le retour de son soi-disant Alpha! Il devrait peut-être se remettre en question et savoir que sa fille..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce qu'on vivait, hein!? hurla Yuri, relâchant des phéromones en pagaille. Vous vous êtes jamais soucié de ce qu'il se passait, sauf quand ça vous arrangeait! À part montrer votre bonheur dégoulinant, vous en aviez rien à foutre, alors faites pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez vraiment! En plus..."

Il se tut brusquement, sous le regard surpris et inquiet de Waldek et Julie, arrivée depuis peu avec Georgi en entendant les cris. Une sensation insidieuse, familière, arriva du creux de ses reins, ainsi qu'une chaleur particulièrement désagréable. Il retint à grand peine un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres, l'estomac noué. Il ne put rester debout bien longtemps, la force de ses jambes s'afflaiblissait en même temps que la brûlure enflait en lui.

"Yuri! s'exclama la Bêta, se précipitant pour l'empêcher de se blesser. _Petit chat*_ , qu'est ce que tu..."

Elle enleva vite la main, qu'elle avait posée sur le front de son futur élève, décontenancée.

"Ça commence. Ses chaleurs... murmura-t-elle, puis fusilla Viktor et Yuuri du regard, mécontente. Vous êtes contents de ce que vous avez fait, espèce d'andouilles!?"

"Nous n'avons fait qu'énoncer la vérité, rien de plus.. répliqua l'argenté. Si il est trop fragile pour l'entendre, raison de plus pour regretter ce qu'il a fait!"

"Ooooh toi, sale..."

"Non, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, Youlka! intervint Georgi, en se tournant vers Waldek. Ramène le chez lui, s'il te plaît. Il n'y a que là bas qu'il pourra se calmer. Je préviendrai Yakov, et... Julie en parlera à Lilia, ne t'en fais pas, Yuratchka.. ajouta-t-il en direction de Yuri, qui psalmodiait le nom de sa progéniture. Lilia veillera sur elle jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablis.."

Un petit hochement de tête du jeune Omega fit comprendre au Bêta Russe qu'il avait été compris. Moyennement rassuré, il fit signe à son congénère Polonais afin qu'il prenne leur ami avec lui.

Le concerné, l'esprit embrouillé, prit à peine conscience de ce qu'il se déroulait, tant ses instincts voulaient reprendre le dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de _lui_ , de ne faire qu'un avec _son_ Alpha. Les yeux clos, accroché aux bras de Waldek, il sentit des secousses, le froid qui ne l'atteignait que légèrement.

L'ami de Otabek, mal à l'aise avec le comportement inhabituel du blond se sentit soulagé quand il arriva à l'immeuble. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant tant bien que mal les gémissements plus forts émis par Yuri, dont le pantalon s'humidifiait dangereusement...

Quand le duo parvint finalement à l'étage, il rentra avec force dans l'appartement, sous le regard surpris de Nikolaï. Son petit-fils, dès qu'il fut posé au sol, se précipita dans sa chambre, comme possédé par une force qui l'attirait dans la pièce, s'y cloisonna. Il ouvrit brutalement l'armoire, en sortit de multiples vêtements, pour s'en recouvrir. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, quand il fut enfin emmitouflé dans son nid, en respira le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

"Beka..."

* * *

"Comment va Yuratchka?"

Waldek, qui venait de sortir de la chambre du concerné, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Nikolaï, qui attendait une réponse. Il referma la porte derrière lui, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, dépité. Il remercia silencieusement le vieil homme, qui venait de lui apporter une tisane, profita de la chaleur de la tasse.

"Les médicaments ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet.."

"Je te remercie pour votre aide. Ça fait des heures que ça dure, et... murmura Nikolaï. Je ne peux même pas soutenir mon petit-fils. Il refuse que je vienne dans sa chambre.."

"Et ça vous étonne!? rétorqua le Polonais. Vous n'avez pas été tendre avec sa fille et lui, ces dernières semaines. Même si je suis comme _vous_ , parler de cette manière de son âme soeur n'était pas des plus délicats. Aussi... perturbé qu'il soit en ce moment, il se souvient de ce que vous avez, et avez voulu faire!"

Il se massa les tempes, dans le but de se calmer et passer outre les appels désespérés que l'Omega lançait à l'attention de son compagnon. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, continua son compte rendu.

"Je lui ai aussi laissé ce que je lui ai acheté pour le.. _distraire_ , mais.. je ne suis pas certain que ce soit efficace. Je pense qu'il faudra de nouveau augmenter la dose, voire même prendre un médicament plus puissant, si ça continue comme ça."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, semblant obnubilé par les dessins qui décoraient sa tasse, évitant de lever les yeux vers le Russe. De longues minutes de silence, ponctuées de temps à autre par les bruits de la chambre, s'écoulèrent ainsi. Nikolaï ne cessait de bouger, dans l'appartement, l'air impuissant.

"Vous savez.. Otabek n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui durant tout le temps où ils se sont... séparés."

Pris au dépourvu par la déclara soudaine du Polonais, le vieil homme se figea un bref instant, retenant de justesse ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il se tourna vers son jeune congénère, qui lui montra silencieusement la chaise, face à la sienne.

"J'ai rencontré Otabek à ce camp militaire, ça vous le saviez.. expliqua Waldek, tant Nikolaï fut assis. Nous avons été tout le temps dans la même unité, alors... On s'est plutôt bien entendu, malgré son... immense besoin de solitude. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les rares Omegas qui se trouvait avec nous. Même mon petit frère... ajouta-t-il. J'étais avec lui pour le protéger des Alphas qui se trouvaient là bas et pour.. _oublier_."

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il resta de nouveau silencieux pendant un petit moment. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui savait les difficultés qu'il avait eu pour accepter sa propre relation avec un Alpha. Ludwig et lui, surtout lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal au début de leur histoire. Le Polonais n'était pas si sûr de lui, au début, était persuadé que chacun devait rester _à sa place._

 _"_ Otabek a été le premier à me.. rassurer pour ma propre expérience.. avoua Waldek. Il s'en fiche de la différence des seconds genres, des castes, bien que ce soit lui aussi un Alpha. Et qu'il a son âme soeur. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il disait ne pas vouloir le _trahir_ qu'il a passé tous ses ruts seul, sans la moindre exception."

Nikolaï, qui savait via sa fille Tatiana à quel point c'était difficile pour les Alphas de supporter les ruts, leva les yeux vers Waldek, dubitatif. Il était persuadé que le Kazakh serait allé voir sa fiancée Alpha, où n'importe quel Omega, pour se soulager. Le jeune homme, qui semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées, se mit à rire légèrement.

"Je vous l'ai dit, non! Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer votre petit-fils dans son coeur! Les premières fois, il y a eu des Omegas, homme et femme, qui lui ont proposé leur aide! Même des femmes Bêtas et Alphas! Mais ça s'est vite arrêté vu la façon dont il réagissait à chaque fois!"

"Très bien... admit le vieil homme du bout des lèvres. Mais alors.. pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps! Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt, si il tient tant que ça à Yuratchka!"

Le plus jeune soupira intérieurement, ennuyé de faire face à ce vieux tigre si têtu.

"Il ne pouvait pas. À l'origine, il devait rester trois ans pour son service militaire, et de marier après, pour assurer la sécurité de Yuri.. tempéra-t-il. Mais quand je lui ai montré la vidéo de Yuri, il y a environ six mois, il n'a pas pu rester immobile. J'ai compris comme ça que c'était de _lui_ dont me parlait Otabek. Il a eu du mal à convaincre notre supérieur, pour avoir sa révocation!"

Il se leva, alla déposer sa vaisselle dans l'évier, dans le but de se calmer.

"Si je suis venu les aider.. conclut il, dos au Russe. C'est pour régler la dette que j'ai envers mon ami. Il a aidé mon petit frère, j'en fais de même pour son Omega. Votre petit-fils est quelqu'un de très courageux et généreux, pour laisser ainsi son compagnon partir. Les choix qu'il fait ne vous plaise pas, j'en conviens. Mais vous pourriez lui faire confiance. Il est du genre à foncer tête baissée, je crois, mais c'est rarement en mal. Il a de qui tenir, en même temps.."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit son portable, enfila ses chaussures à l'entrée, fit signe à Nikolaï qu'il sortait passer un coup de fil, laissant le vieil homme songeur..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mały tygrys veut dire dire petit tigre en Polonais
> 
> *ici, Julie parle en français 
> 
> Voilà, voilà.. Lilia, la mamie super adorable! Viktor et Yuuri qui se croient, comme toujours, mieux que tout le monde. Nikolaï se fait remonter les bretelles, mais à voir si ça lui mettra du plomb dans la tête!
> 
> Je suis en train d'écrire la seconde partie du chapitre. Il devrait être posté dans 10 jours, pour le 31. 
> 
> À la prochaine!


	20. La fureur du tigre (partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Me (re)voilà pour la seconde partie du chapitre dix-huit de l'Otayuri 2! Un chapitre plutôt court par rapport à d'habitude, lourd en émotions. D'ailleurs, on va dépasser l'Otayuri 1 avec ce chapitre. Joyeux Halloween à celles et ceux qui le font! Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS: un joyeux anniversaire à notre Kazakh préféré aka Otabek Altin !

_**Quelques jours plus tard...** _

"Maman!"

Sofya, folle de joie, se précipita vers Yuri, qui se trouvait à la porte de l'appartement de Lilia, en compagnie de Waldek. Le blond retint une grimace de fleurir sur son visage, encore légèrement gêné du côté de son bas-ventre alors qu'il rattrapa son petit trésor. Lilia, qui avait remarqué la tête que faisait l'Omega, fronça les sourcils.

"Sonietchka, fais donc attention à ta maman.. dit elle. Quand à vous, Yuri Nikolaïevitch, vous auriez dû rester chez vous encore un peu, le temps de vous remettre. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, de venir aussi tôt."

"Nan, ça va aller... ronchonna Yuri, qui s'était assis sur le canapé avec sa fille. Je vais bien, et les médicaments font beaucoup plus leur taf, maintenant, et.."

Il se mordilla les lèvres, afin de s'empêcher de bailler, ne voulant pas donner raison à Lilia. Il était encore un peu fatigué, ses chaleurs étaient terminés depuis à peine quelques heures, mais il tenait par dessus tout à voir sa progéniture. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dû l'abandonner ainsi, sans lui expliquer, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mis à part durant ses retrouvailles avec son compagnon, il n'avait jamais fait ça..

"Même son grand-père lui a dit de rester, pour se reposer.. intervint Waldek. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre..."

"J'avais pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, c'est tout.. rétorqua le blond, en fusillant du regard le Bêta. Comme si le fait qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je ressens maintenant allait tout changer.. Yakov vous a appelé ?" ajouta-t-il en direction de Lilia.

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, les lèvres pincées, tout en posant le nécessaire pour le thé sur la table.

"Bien sûr qu'il a essayé.. le premier jour. Il a vite compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Sa façon de faire avec vous était irrespectueuse. Il aurait dû vous prévenir, et dire à Viktor Anatolievitch et Yuuri Katsuki de ne pas vous déranger. Leur comportement était inqualifiable, de ce que m'a raconté Julie et Georgi... Ainsi que ce jeune homme."

Elle désigna d'un bref signe de tête le Polonais, tout en servant une tisane à la camomille à son protégé, qui fit une mine ennuyée.

"Ça va apaiser vos maux de ventre, alors buvez le.. fit elle au blond, en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. J'y ai mis du miel, comme vous aimez. De plus, vu votre.. rancoeur envers votre grand-père, il est peu probable que vous en ayez bu, si il vous l'avait préparé.."

Yuri optempéra, bon gré mal gré, et saisis la tasse tendue, marmonnant un rapide remerciement, tout en éludant la remarque de la diva. Cette dernière servit une tasse de thé à Waldek et à elle-même, Sofya ayant son verre de jus de fruit, et vint s'asseoir à proximité du blond, dans le fauteuil à l'opposé du sien.

"D'ailleurs.. s'enquit elle après quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur Sofya, qui jouait à côté de sa mère. Vous ne sortez plus de la journée, n'est ce pas? Vu que vous n'avez pas d'affaires à aller récupérer."

À la question de la coache, Yuri se figea un bref instant, hésitant. Il posa sa tasse, qui était pratiquement vide, sur la table basse, évitant de regarder Lilia.

"Ben.. si on sort... marmonna-t-il. J'emmène la petite jouer à La Nouvelle Hollande, comme je lui avais promis. Tant que la météo le permet..."

"Qu'importe le temps dehors, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. le stoppa l'Alpha, la mine mécontente. Vous n'êtes pas en état pour la sortir, même si vous êtes liés, certains Alphas.."

"Je vais très bien, je vous assure! plaida le patineur. J'ai pris mes inhibiteurs, et les comprimés! Et puis... je serais pas tout seul, Waldek vient avec nous!" ajouta-t-il en désignant le Polonais.

"Je peux vous garantir que je serais très vigilant, Lilia Ivanovna! renchérit celui-ci. Il est hors de question qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit!"

"En plus, c'est plutôt tranquille, en ce moment.. grommela l'Omega. Ils vont pas passer leur vie à me coller au train! Ils doivent avoir d'autres choses à fou.. faire vu que Beka est pas là! Ils ont sûrement lâcher l'affaire!"

L'ancienne prima observa longuement son élève, peu convaincu par ses derniers arguments. Néanmoins, en voyant l'air déterminé, assuré, qu'il affichait, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, dépitée.

"Très bien.. murmura-t-elle. Quoi que je dise, vous n'entendrez pas raison, je suppose.."

Yuri, à sa réponse positive, dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie, certain qu'il ne pourrait pas faire fléchir la diva.

"Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite! intervint la concernée. J'ai des conditions à vous soumettre, qui ne sont pas négociables! Premièrement, vous prendrez sur vous des médicaments et injections d'urgence. Deuxièmement.. ajoute-t-elle sans faire grand cas de la mine vexé de l'Omega. Gardez toujours un oeil sur Sonietchka, qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop. Et pour finir.. je veux vous voir rentrer à dix-sept heures trente au plus tard. Me suis je bien fait comprendre?"

"Ouais, j'ai pigé.. murmura Yuri, en prenant sa fille dans les bras. Mais j'aurais quand même pris les médocs sans que vous ne le demandiez, hein!? Bon je file la préparer et on y va!"

Sans plus attendre, il fila avec la fillette dans la chambre qui leur était octroyée, pour être certain de ne rien oublier. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une fois les manteaux, vêtements chauds et chaussures furent mises, le trio sortit de l'appartement, pour un moment de détente..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Maman, maman, encore!"

Le coeur de l'Omega se réchauffa légèrement, face à la demande de sa progéniture.

"Allons d'abord nous promener un peu, et on reviendra patiner après, Sonia.. déclara-t-il, avant de se touner vers Waldek. Tout va bien? T'as failli te casser la gueu.. figure plusieurs fois.."

"Ouais, ben tout le monde n'est pas champion du monde, ou fan de la glisse sur glace, _małys tygrys_! marmonna le Bêta, tout en rendant les patins qu'il avait emprunté. Où allons nous, maintenant?"

Yuri sortit son portable de sa poche, afin de vérifier l'heure, pensif. Ils étaient arrivés il y a plus une heure, l'île se trouvant à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds de l'appartement de Lilia. Ils avaient tout d'abord vagabondé dans les rues, avant de s'arrêter à la patinoire, comme le souhaitait Yuri.

Il avait été ravi de constater que le premier essai sur la glace de sa fille en sa compagnie se soit particulièrement bien passé. Et même, pour sa plus grande joie, l'enfant semblait adorer se trouver sur la glace. Il pensa à son fiancé, le coeur lourd, en sachant qu'il n'avait même pas pu l'emmener pour sa première fois sur la glace. Il soupira intérieurement. Déjà plus d'un mois était passé depuis leur séparation, ça devenait long...

"Maman? intervint Sofya, le sortant de ses songes, en lui tapotant la joue. J'ai soif.."

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil sur la fillette, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en constatant le bout de son nez était rouge. Même si la température était légèrement plus haute qu'à l'accoutumée, et que la neige ne devait pas tomber, il faisait assez frais pour elle. Et ce, malgré le bonnet enfoncé sur son crâne, son écharpe et ses gants épais, ainsi que le manteau..

"On va aller se poser dans un café, comme ça on va se réchauffer.. suggéra-t-il, en questionnant Waldek du regard, qui acquieça. Et après, on pourra aller à l'aire de jeu, ok?"

Il prit sa petite fille, qui avait bruyamment montré son approbation quant à son idée, dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un endroit correct...

* * *

"Yuri, on ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, non? Ça fait presque une heure que nous sommes là..."

Le concerné leva les yeux vers le Polonais, assis en face de lui, sa tasse de thé dans la main. Sofya, elle, gribouillait sur une feuille, près de lui, la bouche décorée de quelques traces de chocolat, chantonnant une comptine quelconque.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est pigé.. approuva-t-il distraitement, tout en nettoyant le visage de la fillette avec un mouchoir, la faisant râler. On va bientôt sortir et retrouver Lilia. Tu veux aller aux toilettes, avant d'y aller?"ajouta-t-il en direction de la petite.

Waldek, surpris de la concilience dont avait fait preuve l'Omega, vit l'enfant descendre de sa chaise, avec l'aide de sa mère. Celui-ci rangea les affaires dans son sac, prit la petite main dans la sienne, farfouilla dans sa poche de l'autre.

"Tiens, il doit y avoir assez pour ce qu'on a eut... fit il en sortant des pièces de sa poche, pour les poser sur la table. On revient dans cinq, dix minutes max."

Le Bêta, réveillé de sa torpeur au son du bruit métallique causé par la monnaie, hocha lentement la tête.

"D'accord. Je vous attendrai pas loin de l'entrée, alors.."

Il observa le duo s'éloigner, prit l'argent pour aller payer, tout en balayant la salle du regard. Il avait remarqué, quand ils étaient sur le chemin pour chercher un café, que quelqu'un semblait les suivre. Ne voulant pas angoisser plus que de raison le Russe et sa progéniture, il leur avait fait faire quelques détours, pour vérifier si sa suspicion était fondée. Ce qui, visiblement, avait été le cas..

Yuri, quand il y repensait, ne lui avait même pas demandé des comptes, était devenu un peu plus _agité_ que d'habitude, durant le chemin. Il ne s'était détendu que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans cet établissement. Comme si lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose..

Fébrile, le Polonais paya rapidement leurs consommations, alla attendre comme convenu près des manteaux. Il mit le sien et sortit son portable de sa poche, afin d'envoyer un message, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

"Hey, Waldek! On peut y aller!" intervint Yuri, qui était revenu avec la petite.

Le Bêta, étonné qu'ils aient été aussi vite, fourra le mobile dans sa poche. Puis, le trio sortit, bravant courageusement le froid.

"Ah, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, on dirait..." grommela Yuri, une fois dehors.

"Alors on doit faire vite! Entre le froid et... débuta Waldek, avant de se rétracter. Bref, allons y!"

Ils accélèrent la cadence, Sofya marchait entre eux deux, n'ayant pas envie d'être portée. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, le lieu ou ils trouvaient plus tôt était à mi-chemin de la sortie, sans dire un mot. Ils étaient à quelques minutes d'une petite habitation en travaux, qui se trouvait non loin de leur but, quand Waldek osa enfin interpeller Yuri.

"Dis moi, toi aussi tu as remarqué que..."

"Non! Ne dis rien! le coupa le Russe d'un ton sec, à voix basse. Sinon, Sofya risque de vouloir..."

"Ooooh! Maman! Maman! Un chat!" s'enthousiasma la fillette, qui lâcha la main blanche pour courir après l'animal.

"Ne t'en approche pas, Sonia! tonna l'Omega, poursuivant sa progéniture. Viens avec moi!"

Cette dernière suivit le chat du côté de l'immeuble en chantier, inconsciente du danger. Alors qu'elle fut à proximité de la petite bête, concentrée dessus, elle ne vit pas une silhouette tendre les bras vers elle, à semi cachée par la pénombre. Yuri, à quelques mètres de là, reconnut immédiatement l'ombre...

"Ne la touches pas! cracha-t-il. Sofya!"

La fillette se retourna immédiatement du côté de Yuri, cria alors qu'elle sentit qu'on la portait. Elle paniqua plus encore en voyant deux hommes tenir sa mère, ainsi que Waldek.

"Maman! Maman!" cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Laisse la tranquille! grogna le Russe. Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix, hein, Bulat Azamatevitch!?"

Le petit frère de son compagnon tint plus fort l'enfant contre lui, leva les yeux vers Yuri, qui déglutit en voyant la couleur des pupilles. _Elles étaient rouges_...

"Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma chère nièce, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. rétorqua l'Alpha, en hochant la tête vers ses subordonnés, dont la couleur des yeux étaient similaires aux siens. Mon cher frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un vulgaire Bêta pour vous protéger. Comme c'est navrant.."

Il sourit davantage, en voyant les deux hommes se débattre, l'un plus que l'autre, en vain.

"C'est inutile, voyons... se moqua-t-il. Oh, apparemment, même les Bêtas peuvent ressentir les effets des phéromones, avec _ça_.."

Yuri, décontenancé par le sous entendu de l'Alpha, jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil sur Waldek, qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça.. mais on a de la route.. renchérit le Kazakh, ajoutant dans sa langue natale en direction de ses hommes de main. Méfiez vous d'eux. Vous nous rejoindrez dans dix minutes maximum.."

Le blond en le voyant s'éloigner avec sa progéniture vers une voiture, perdit toute notion de bon sens. Il se débattit plus violemment, sans s'apercevoir que la pluie s'était mise à tomber, parvint à faire lâcher prise à l'un des Alphas qui le tenait. Indifférent face au danger, poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, il pousuivit le véhicule, dans laquelle _ils_ venaient de monter, fou de rage.

Mais, malheureusement, il en perdit la trace à une intersection.. Épuisé, désespéré, il laissa sa peine prendre le dessus, indifférent au reste du monde...

"Sofya !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ile de la Nouvelle Hollande: île dans le centre historique de Saint-Pétersbourg centrée autour des activités de plein air et de détente. Il ya un parc, des promenades. L'hiver une patinoire est installée. Description de LaurieClaire
> 
> Ah, et Laurie a également publié le premier chapitre d'un autre Otayuri Omegaverse "Mensonges et secrets" sur Wattpad. Il est trooooooop bien!
> 
> Poster un chapitre le jour de l'anniversaire de Otabek sans qu'il n'apparaisse c'est fait ^^"
> 
> Bon, la dernière partie n'est pas aussi réussi que je ne le voulais.. si il y a besoin je ferais une modification!
> 
> Le pauvre tigre subit de nouveau les épreuves. Cette fois, c'est son petit trésor qui est pris pour cible! Beka on t'attend, dépêche!
> 
> Comment ça va se passer? Yuri va-t-il vite retrouver ses amours et une vie tranquille? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite!
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera celui de LFN !
> 
> À la prochaine!


	21. Début de piste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Et c'est l'Otayuri qui l'emporte sur le LevYaku! Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié du chapitre pour O&P, et j'ai d'autres projets (hors ceux habituels hein) qui sont sur le feu. Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il y a bientôt Noël. Peut-être! Le reste sera dit en bas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Mais, malheureusement, il en perdit la trace à une intersection.. Épuisé, désespéré, il laissa sa peine prendre le dessus, indifférent au reste du monde..._

"Yuri, relève toi, vite!"

Complètement trempé, les yeux vides d'expression, le tigre releva lentement la tête vers Waldek, qui l'observait, l'air inquiet.

"Que.. qu'est ce que tu fous là.. murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Comment t'as pu.."

"Ils m'ont lâché peu après ton départ.. avoua le Polonais. Je... je.. vraiment vraiment désolé.. j'ai pas été à la hauteur de la tâche que m'avait confié Otabek.. À cause de mon imprudence, de mon manque de vigilance.."

Il serra le poing, le regard tourné vers le sol, furieux contre lui-même.

"C'est pas toi.. chuchota faiblement l'Omega. C'est.. putain, j'ai été assez con pour croire qu'on pourrait enfin être tranquille, et que je serais capable de m'occuper d'elle. Mais... ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante. Peut-être que le vieux a raison et que..."

"Non, n'y penses même pas, Yuri Plisetsky! l'interrompit Waldek, tout en posant ses mains sur les maigres épaules du blond. Je devais veiller à votre sécurité, et.. on va au moins tenter de voir ce qui est possible de faire avec les flics, okay?"

Il prit la main blanche, trempée, de son ami qui le suivit, l'estomac noué d'appréhension.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour vous aider, j'en suis navré..."

Yuri, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, laissant le Bêta tout expliquer à l'agent de police, releva brusquement la tête, sous le choc.

"Vous venez de dire quoi..."

Le policier, Piotr Petrovitch Karkaroff, l'observa attentivement.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour vous aider.. répèta ce dernier de façon mécanique. Nous allons faire un signalement avec une description de votre fille, mais à part ça.."

"Ah, donc, parceque je suis un Omega, et que je ne vous aie pas dit son second genre, vous allez pas vous bouger!" cracha le patineur, sarcastique.

Le regard que lui lança le quarantenaire en dit long, l'énervant davantage.

"Dans le cas des enlèvements chez les enfants d'Omegas... expliqua Karkaroff. Nous n'avons que les instructions minimum, vu le peu de chance de les retrouver en _bonne santé_ . D'autant que votre cas, c'est encore plus hardu."

"Et pourquoi donc!? se scandalisa Waldek. On parle d'une petite fille de deux ans, qui a été prise de force à sa mère! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est plus important!?"

"Nous parlons de personnes, comme vous nous l'avez si bien décrit tout à l'heure... déclara d'une voix doucereuse le policier, dont la patience semblait atteindre ses limites. Qui étaient tous sous l'emprise du _**T***_ , le booster de phéromones le plus dangereux. Seul les familles aisées, ou avec des bons contacts, peuvent avoir recours à ce genre de drogue.."

Il se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais vous diriger vers l'un de mes collègues pour finir de remplir les papiers.. conclut il, la main sur la poignée. En attendant, prenez du temps pour vous rafraîchir les idées.."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Yuri ruminer sa rage, sous le regard inquiet, et navré, du Polonais. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement. Il l'avait emmené directement au poste le plus proche, pensant naïvement que tous les cas n'avaient aucune différence pour les policiers. Malheureusement, il avait eu tort..

Si ils avaient pu avoir, de la part des agents posté à l'accueil, de quoi se sécher et une boisson chaude, il n'y avait pas eu plus d'humanité chez leur collègue. L'homme était un Alpha, ne paraissait pas s'intéresser plus que nécessaire à ce qui était arrivé, les ayant fait même attendre plusieurs heures avant de les recevoir.

Chose inadmissible aux yeux du Bêta et de l'Omega. Ce dernier, furieux, ne put s'empêcher de rugir, de balancer d'un coup de pied la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui, dès que l'agent fut sorti.

"Putain!? cracha-t-il. Ce sale connard!? Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre qu'ils étaient complètement défoncés ou pas! J'aurais dû continuer à..."

"On va aller ailleurs, ça donnera le temps aux autres.." débuta le Polonais.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, face à la mine effarée que lui lança le patineur.

"Co... comment ça les autres? balbutia-t-il. De quoi est ce que tu parles?"

"J'ai passé un coup de fil à Ludwig dès que j'ai pu.. avoua le Bêta. Et aussi..."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch?"

Le concerné et son ami se tournèrent vers la porte, qui s'était ouverte sur une jeune femme, interdits.

"Vous devez sortir de là.. nous allons procéder à..."

"À quoi!? rétorqua le blond. Votre collègue a été plutôt clair avec nous, il me semble!?"

Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, la jeune policière l'invita à en dire plus, ce que fit l'Omega avec réticence. Elle soupira longuement, comme embarrassée, tout en les faisant sortir de la pièce.

"Aaaah... il a _recommencé_... murmura-t-elle, dépitée. Je suis navrée que vous ayez dû subir ses réflexions stupides. Surtout que ce qu'il vous a raconté est faux. Les procédures pour les enlèvements d'enfants sont similaires, quelque soit le second de l'enfant ou des parents. Mais, malheureusement, savoir le second genre de l'enfant est souvent important, en particulier pour les Omegas et Alphas..."

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient du côté de l'accueil, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Le responsable qui s'occupe des cas comme le votre doit être enfin disponible, je parlerai également de ce qui vous est arrivé avec mon collègue.. annonça-t-elle. Au fait... combien de personnes étaient au courant du second genre de votre fille?" ajouta-t-elle en direction de Yuri.

"Ben, il y en a pas des masses... grommela celui-ci. Son parrain et ses marraines.. les personnes qui me sont _vraiment_ proches."

"Quel est le rapport avec l'enlèvement? intervint Waldek. Comme vous l'avez dit, le second genre n'est pas censé être important.."

"Pour nous, certes.. admit la policière. Mais nous devons évaluer toutes les pistes possibles.. Je vais devoir vous laisser.. conclut elle quand ils furent à proximité de l'entrée. Il y a trois personnes qui sont arrivées pendant votre entretien, d'ailleurs, ils sont toujours à l'accueil.."

Décontenancé, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil sur son ami, avant de courir dans la direction indiquée. Une petite pointe de déception vint pour disparaître tout aussi vite, à la vue de son grand-père et ses coachs.

"Deda, Lilia, Yakov... balbutia-t-il. Mais comment..."

"On allait quand même pas te laisser tout seul, gamin..." grommela Yakov.

"Le jeune Waldek Szpillman nous a prévenu, Yuratchka.. répondit Nikolaï, l'air inquiet, fatigué. La petite Sonia... Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.. renchérit Lilia. N'étiez vous pas censé veiller sur Yuri et Sonietchka?" ajouta-t-elle, glaciale, les yeux rivés sur le Polonais.

Penaud, le jeune homme baissa la tête, n'osant affronter le regard de l'ancienne prima. Alors que le blond tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, une odeur boisée le fit se stopper, se retourner..

"Beka!" s'écria-t-il.

Il était là... Bordel, _son_ Alpha était enfin de retour. Les yeux décorés de cernes, la chevelure échevelé, ses joues piquantes d'une barbe naissante... Le Kazakh courut vers son tigre et le serra tout contre son coeur, vite imité par son âme soeur, indifférent aux spectateurs alentours.

"Mon Beka... bredouilla l'Omega, tandis que des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, pour se libérer d'une infime partie de la tension qui l'habitait. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... J'ai merdé, Sofya, elle..."

"Je sais, Yura, je sais... murmura Otabek, en déposant un baiser sur son front, essuyant les larmes avec une infini douceur. On va la retrouver, mon amour, arrête de tout te reprocher. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Waldek, qui était avec Ludwig, qui se tendit en voyant le visage déformé du jeune Alpha.

"Toi! gronda-t-il. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance en te laissant ma famille sous ta garde! Tu m'avais assuré pouvoir les protéger, et voilà le résultat! Je.. Comment t'as pu..."

"Ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Otabek Altin.. le coupa l'Allemand, sec. Tu sais parfaitement que nous nous étions assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, en repassant par le Kazakhstan. Et nous sommes arrivé le plus vite possible, avec Legoshi**, et son moyen de transport.."

Il désigna brièvement d'un signe de tête le jeune Alpha qui attendait à l'entrée du poste de police, dos à lui.

"De plus.. ajouta-t-il en observant son Bêta. Il faudrait plus de détails que "ce _sukinsyn***_ a enlevé Sofya, bougez vous vite", n'est ce pas.."

Le brun écoutait distraitement son congénère, complètement obnubilé par son fiancé, qu'il tentait de rassurer, habité par les mêmes émotions que lui.

"C'est vrai que ça aide vraiment, ce genre de précision... remarqua-t-il, amer. Je pensais pas que tu..."

"Vous vous trouvez dans un bâtiment officiel, un peu de tenu, je vous prie! intervint un agent des forces de l'ordre, en s'approchant du petit groupe. Yuri Nikolaïevitch, je suis Chul-Hei Mikhaïlevitch Petrov. Je suis le responsable dédié aux recherches de personnes disparus, comme Maria Alexandrovna ici présente, a dû vous prévenir. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons dans un bureau pour qu'on puisse vite mettre en place le système d'alerte. Votre compagnon et vous devez me dire tout ce que je dois savoir au sujet de votre fille, et du reste. Quand à votre ami, et témoin de la scène, il va être entendu ailleurs, ainsi que tout vos proches.." ajouta-t-il.

D'un bref signe de tête, il invita Yuri et Otabek à le suivre dans la pièce vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Chose que fit immédiatement le couple qui avança vers le début d'espoir**** proposé par le Russo-Coréen..

* * *

"Impossible de trouver votre frère, il a mit les voiles avant que les autorités aient pu faire quoi que ce soit.. déclara le policier, qui venait de raccrocher d'avec son confrère, en direction de Otabek. Les lieux avaient été quitté précipitamment, selon toute vraisemblance, et..."

"Putain, vous êtes sérieux!? cracha Yuri, l'interrompant de fait. Je vais aller le trouver ce sale..."

"Il sera difficile de le localiser, maintenant.. fit remarquer un second membre des forces de l'ordre. Nous n'avons pu que le pister grâce à l'appel qu'il a passé, et nous avons lancé une alerte qui a été relayé dans les pays alentours, alors.."

"Ben la prochaine fois, j'aurais qu'à y aller, et je pourrais récupérer ma fille!" rétorqua le blond. Ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'elle est.. qu'elle.."

Les nerfs à vifs, il retint difficilement un sanglot, et préféra aller dans une autre pièce, avant que Otabek ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Le couple n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours, en proie à une vive inquiétude, en attente d'une nouvelle qui ne venait pas.

Tous leurs amis, même Jean-Jacques Leroy, avaient eu vent de l'horreur qu'ils traversaient et avaient voulu témoigner de leur soutien. Ainsi, même dans les continents américain et européen, la petite fille était recherchée par les autorités compétentes. En vain, cependant...

"Nous allons parler à nos supérieurs.. Si jamais votre ami a plus d'informations, il doit nous le signaler.."

Otabek hocha silencieusement la tête vers le duo de fonctionnaires, qui sortirent de l'appartement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sur Waldek. Ce dernier, installé sur la table de la cuisine, pianotait entre deux ordinateurs, fébrile. Il avait offert ses compétences informatiques afin de fouiner plus en profondeur, pour corriger ses erreurs, conjointement avec Ludwig, à l'extérieur.

Le brun laissa le Polonais à ses écrans, pour aller retrouver son fiancé, qui s'était réfugié dans une chambre, celle de leur enfant. Il resta un moment immobile, en le voyant à genoux près du petit lit, le visage collé à l'une des peluches favorites de la fillette. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha sans un bruit, s'agenouilla près du Russe qui, conscient de sa présence, se tourna de son côté afin de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Beka... bredouilla-t-il, la gorge enrouée. Mon bébé me manque affreusement. Et, si.. si jamais elle était.."

Le Kazakh enlaça plus fort son Omega, l'empêchant par la même occasion de finir sa phrase, la mâchoire serrée. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, démuni, incapable de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait.. Exactement ce qu'avait sous entendu Nikolaï, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Bien que celui-ci se fut brièvement excusé auprès du couple pour ses remarques et son attitude déplaisante, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison..

"Retounons-y, mon amour... murmura celui-ci en embrassant doucement la chevelure dorée, après un petit moment. Peut-être que Waldek, ou les autres, auront plus d'infos à nous donner.."

Il attendit patiemment que son compagnon veuille bien se relever, le doudou de la petite fermement tenu dans ses bras. Ils rentrent dans le salon, dans lequel étaient arrivés, en même temps que Nikolaï, les remplaçants des policiers, en train de faire un briefing avec leur ami informaticien.

"... il n'y a toujours aucun mouvement du côté des comptes bancaires _officiels_ des trois autres membres de la famille de Otabek. Et je cherche toujours si il y en a des cachés dans des paradis fiscaux qui pourraient être utilisé. Du côté des sociétés écrans qui abritent des activités de reventes et autres joyeusetés sur les Omegas.."

"Tu as du nouveau?"

Le Polonais fut à peine surpris de la question brusque du patineur Russe, pianota rapidement sur un clavier.

"J'y viens, petit tigre... lâcha-t-il. Selon le grand-père de Yuri, il n'y a pas eu de contact de la part du père de Otabek ou Bulat avec les groupuscules de Russie ou du Japon.. Et il n'y en a que trois repères qui sont occupés, au Kazakhstan, selon les dernières informations de Arman.. Du moins, ceux dont il a connaissance. Il va fouiller là.."

"Parfait, on va le rejoindre pour lui filer un coup de main!"

Ennuyés, Nikolaï et Waldek s'observèrent longuement, bien qu'ils étaient conscients que c'était la réaction la plus plausible du tigre.

"Yuratchka... soupira le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas à côté et c'est dangereux.."

"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch a raison.. renchérit un policier. De plus, vu les endroits où ils se trouvent... le temps que vous arriviez, il sera peut-être trop tard."

"Non, Yura a raison.. rétorqua Otabek, les yeux rivés sur un des écrans. On est resté immobile trop longtemps, et..."

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Alors que chacun préparait ce qu'il fallait pour pister l'appel, le brun observa le numéro qui s'était affiché, décontenancé.

"Mère !?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pour le "T", je mettrais plus d'infos dans un futur chapitre, autrement dans une histoire SnK.
> 
> ** oui le Legoshi de Beastars! Il se pourrait que je sois super impatiente de voir la saison 2 et l'opening complet (chanté par Yoasobi) qui est juste trop génial !!!!
> 
> *** Sukinsyn : salaud, bâtard, enfoiré.. en Polonais
> 
> **** le prénom coréen Chu-Hei se compose de 2 parties Chu signifie robuste/résistant et Hei joie/espoir. Voilà.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera celui de.. surprise !!!!
> 
> À la prochaine!!!


	22. De profonds regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Comme promis (bien que plus tard que ce que je pensais) voilà un chapitre pour le Noël Orthodoxe russe !!! Bonnes fêtes à celles et ceux qui le font! Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**_Environ une semaine plus tôt, Pavlodar, Kazakhstan..._ **

Sofya ouvrit lentement les yeux puis s'assit sur le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, déboussolée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette, assise sur une chaise pour ensuite se recroqueviller, chercher autour d'elle, inquiète.

"Maman? Äke? bredouilla-t-elle, avant de répéter plus fort. Maman, Äke!!!"

Elle avait peur, tenta de descendre de la literie, afin de partir à la recherche de ses parents, malgré ses appels et ses larmes incessantes.

"Tu es réveillée, petite? constata une voix, derrière elle. Je vais t'aider, calme toi..."

La fillette sentit des mains se poser sur les siennes, afin de la soutenir dans la descente. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire des mains, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, qui tapotait sa chevelure. Tout deux assis à même le sol, elle posa la tête contre le torse malingre, s'accrocha au vêtement. L'aura et le parfum qu'elle ressentait lui rappelait brièvement sa maman...

Le calme se fit durant quelques minutes dans la pièce, alors que l'Omega ne cessait de parler, tout en se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière. La voix chantante, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas le moindre mot prononcé, apaisa légèrement la petite Alpha.

"Comment se sent elle, Maniel? fit une autre voix, à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle ne dort plus..."

"Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, _madame_.. rétorqua le dénommé Maniel Wayard. N'avancez pas plus, vous lui faites peur.."

En effet, Sofya s'était remise à trembler contre l'Omega. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme, dont les phéromones l'effrayait particulièrement. Inzhu Sergueïevna Altina fronça les sourcils en la voyant se comporter ainsi.

"Elle se souvient toujours de moi, apparemment.. murmura-t-elle. Cette façon de parler n'est pas convenable. ajouta-t-elle en direction de Maniel. D'ailleurs, comment as tu pu savoir que c'était moi? J'ai camouflé mes phéromones.."

Le concerné remit l'une de ses mèches cuivrées derrière son oreille et leva son regard nacré, dépourvu de sa fonction première, vers l'Alpha.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour le savoir.." se rengorgea-t-il, sans toutefois donner plus d'explications.

Inzhu hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la petite.

"Soit. Reste tout de même prudent. Azamat n'a pas encore été mis au courant, que ce soit pour ta fuite ou le second genre de la petite.. Bien que partir de nuit.."

"Äke.. maman.. bredouilla la concernée, le visage à semi caché. Je veux Äke et maman..."

"De ce que je sais... renchérit Maniel. Même là bas, elle demandait après ses parents. Votre mari ne l'a pas beaucoup approché, aussi.."

"Je vois... murmura la Kazakhe. Je suis Äje, Sofya. Tu n'as pas à.."

La fillette n'écouta pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce qu'elle entendit lui faisait penser à son père, tant la prononciation et des mots lui paraissaient familiers. Chose que comprit immédiatement la cinquantenaire.

"Je suis ta grand-mère.. continua cette dernière, en russe. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le garantie."

La petite se tourna vers elle, l'air confuse. Comment ça, sa grand-mère ? Ce n'était pas possible... Elle secoua négativement la tête, ses yeux émeraudes rivés sur Inzhu.

"Non, pas Baboulia Lina.. bredouilla-t-elle, sur le point de nouveau fondre en larmes. Äke, maman !!!"

Elle sursauta, effrayée, au bruit d'une porte qui avait été violemment ouverte, plus loin. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus distinctement.

"Inzhu Sergueïevna, votre fils est arrivé.. intervint la nouvelle arrivante, une Bêta. Il est en train de mettre le salon à mal.. plusieurs Omegas se sont réfugiés dans leur chambre..."

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Inzhu, qui se leva pour faire face à la Bêta.

"Il en a _encore_ pris, n'est-ce pas ? supposa-t-elle, ennuyée de part l'acquiescement de son interlocutrice. Dites à l'infirmerie de préparer les calmants. Quand à toi.. ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'Omega. Reste bien ici avec elle. Il ne doit pas.."

Un hurlement de terreur l'interrompit, signe qu'une catastrophe était en train de se produire. Elle réitéra la consigne et sortit précipitamment de la pièce...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Il s'est enfin calmé... Faites en sorte de l'amener à l'endroit habituel. Et pas un mot à mon époux."

"Oui, Inzhu Sergueïevna...."

La Kazakhe observa le Bêta sortir de son bureau, soupira intérieurement, troublée. Elle ne pensait pas, lors de son retour de voyage quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle aurait eu affaire a tant de déconvenues. Elle qui avait prévu de rester en retrait, de ne plus se mêler de _ses_ affaires. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse, jamais elle n'aurait cru que son époux et leur fils cadet utiliseraient ce genre de procédés.

Elle tria quelques papiers, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis quand prenait elle autant à coeur les problèmes des Omegas ? Quelques années plus tôt, elle crachait encore son mépris envers les personnes de ce second genre, preuve il en était avec Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky. Le blond avait un caractère bien trempé, inapproprié à son second genre. Seul son corps frêle, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux émeraudes jouaient en sa faveur. Ainsi que la magnifique petite à laquelle il avait donné naissance..

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle songea à l'Omega, resté avec la fillette. Lui aussi avait un tempérament de feu, de ce qu'elle avait put constater, ces dernières années. Azamat l'avait récupéré deux ans plus tôt,à l'un de ses débiteurs, qui n'avait pu rembourser ce qu'il lui devait. Il paraissait bien plus jeune, malgré ses quarante ans passées, pourvu d'une beauté particulière que sa cécité accentuait. 

Quand Inzhu l'avait vu, pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti une attirance, incongrue à ses yeux, pour l'Omega. Chose qui, au départ, n'avait semblé réciproque, tant il se refusait à être touché par qui que ce soit. Cette rage de vivre, sa façon de défendre tous ses congénères, bien que certains ne l'appréciaient pas, avait achevé de convaincre l'Alpha. 

C'était pour lui, grâce à lui, que son avis sur les personnes de ce second genre avait changé. Qu'elle avait fini par aider les Omegas des maisons de plaisir de son mari à s'échapper, pour une meilleure vie. Il avait été également celui qui l'avait sermonné, quand elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre fortuite avec son futur gendre et la petite.

Elle fut sortit de ses songes par son téléphone, qui s'était mis à sonner. Au nom inscrit sur le mobile, elle hésita un court instant avant de décrocher, ayant remis son masque impassible. 

"Bonjour, Azamat.. Enfin revenu de voyage?" 

Le visage du concerné, déformé par la colère, apparut sur l'écran du téléphone.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu étais censée me retrouver il y a plus d'une heure à l'aéroport! Nous avons..."

"Bulat a de nouveau fait des siennes, dans la résidence de Pavlodar.. rétorqua Inzhu. Il va falloir que tu le calmes dans sa consommation.."

"Laisse le donc faire! Après tout, c'est bien le seul de nos enfants à se comporter dignement.. Et si il y a des dégâts chez les Omegas, on remplacera les invalides.. Par ailleurs, j'ai eu des nouvelles concernant Aiman.. Elle aurait disparu lors d'une rafle, on m'envoie les détails ce soir. On me donnera également les résultats du test sanguin de la gosse."

"Qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter de savoir.. s'enquit son épouse. Ce n'est pas censé être fiable avant les dix ans de l'enfant au minimum."

"Eh bien.. si elle s'avère être une Omega ou une Bêta, je connais certaines personnes qui pourraient être _intéressés,_ d'ici une dizaine d'années. Et certains couples en mal d'enfants sont à la recherche d'Alphas à pouponner. Je ne tiens pas à garder cette bâtarde parmi les miens."

La cinquantenaire parvint tant bien que mal à garder un visage inexpressif, malgré l'horreur que lui inspirait les _solutions_ proposées par son mari.

"Je vois... dit elle après de longues minutes de silence. Ce n'est pas mal. Vous avez pu trouver comment détourner les nouvelles mesures que nous imposait le gouvernement, je suppose?"

"Évidemment! répliqua Azamat avec impatience. Tu dois me rejoindre pour qu'on puisse en parler, tu as oublié?!"

"Tu as raison. Je serais au point habituel d'ici vingt minutes... dit elle avant raccrocher, pour composer un second numéro. Il y a un imprévu, il faut que vous veniez le plus vite possible.. je m'occupe de le retenir.."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, remettant le téléphone dans sa poche, puis fila vers l'extérieur, nerveuse.

* * *

Le soulagement se vit sur son visage, quand elle eut enfin le message tant espéré. Ils avaient réussi.. Maintenant, il fallait juste..

"Inzhu Sergueïevna, vous nous écoutez?!"

L'Alpha sortit de ses songes, leva les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs, qui attendaient nerveusement une réponse. Elle mit son téléphone en veille, tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur à côté d'elle. Un petit sourire satisfait s'afficha, diminuant l'inquiétude dans laquelle était plongé ses employés.

"C'est très bien.. déclara-t-elle. Vous pouvez partir pour aujourd'hui, et.. Ah, Katerina Oulianovna veuillez fermer la porte et rester encore un instant.."

La secrétaire en chef, qui ne paraissait nullement surprise, obtempéra à la demande de l'Alpha, attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne à proximité de la porte. Un dossier en main, elle s'avança vers sa supérieure, qui avait de nouveau sur les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la machine, sourcils froncés.

"Un problème, Inzhu Sergueïevna? s'enquit elle calmement. Devons nous revoir.."

La Kazakhe fit un bref signe de la main, montrant qu'il lui était inutile de parler plus.

"Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous aie faite rester.. déclara-t-elle. Je vous souhaite savoir où vous en êtes par rapport à..."

Elle se tut en voyant le dossier tendu par la jeune femme, toujours aussi abasourdie par les compétences professionnelles de celle ci. Elle avait recruté la Bêta près de trois ans plus tôt, quand son père lui avait légué l'entreprise. C'était le seul bien auquel son époux n'avait, et ne pourrait, jamais avoir accès. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de placer quelques pions ici et là, des Alphas et Bêtas en quête de plus d'influences..

Katerina Oulianovna Turlaneva avait été une des rares qui avait pu obtenir sa confiance, de part son éducation et sa façon de travailler. Ainsi que certains aspects non négligeables de ses liens non professionnels..

"Vous êtes sûre de ce qu'il y a d'écrit? demanda-t-elle tout en refermant le dossier. Il y a obligation à.."

"Pour pouvoir aller le faire soigner, l'accord du chef de famille est indispensable.. opina Katerina. Sauf si il y a des preuves qui requiert d'outrepasser le tout."

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'Alpha, qui se massa les tempes d'un air fatiguée. Envoyer son fils cadet ailleurs, pour la sécurité des autres, était bien quelque chose dont elle se serait passé.. Mais, de part l'influence paternelle néfaste, le jeune homme avait fini par sombrer dans une haine malsaine. Haine qui l'avait conduit, vu qu'il était _récessif_ , à se procurer de quoi _améliorer_ ses gènes Alphas.. 

"Du côté de Baikounour.. intervint sa secrétaire, sortant Inzhu de sa rêverie. Arman Azamatevitch et sa famille ne sont toujours pas réapparu. Et la famille de son épouse refuse de coopérer.."

"Je vois... Tout ce que j'ai fait et dit par le passé a fini par me retomber dessus."

Cette simple constatation affligea la cinquantenaire, qui triturait une clef USB pour vite la reposer dans une cachette de son bureau. 

_"Quoi que je fasse, il y a peu de chances que mes fils et ma fille veuillent me pardonner..._ pensa-t-elle _. Ainsi que le jeune Yuri Plisetsky. J'ai été bien cruelle avec lui.."_

Une sonnerie de notification se fit entendre sur le téléphone de Katerina, qui le déverrouilla avec l'assentiment de sa supérieure. 

"On vient de me signaler que votre fils serait parti de son appartement.. déclara-t-elle. Votre mari a dû de nouveau lui donner les fonds nécessaires pour.."

"Évidemment.. grommela Inzhu. Appelez moi le chauffeur, je vais aller voir la petite.."

Interdite, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande aussi tôt, la secrétaire mit du temps à assimiler l'ordre.

"Déjà !? Mais... n'est-ce pas un peu.. prématuré d'agir maintenant? Azamat Bolatevitch..."

"Sait que la petite est une Alpha.. la coupa Inzhu, en enfilant son manteau. Il ignore où elle peut se trouver, mais il saura vite, nous devons agir avant que ce ne soit le cas. Je refuse que ma petite-fille soit considérée comme une marchandise!" 

Elle envoya brièvement un message, tandis que la Bêta prévint le chauffeur comme voulu par sa patronne.

"Dans trois jours, si je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles... intervint l'Alpha, alors que la plus jeune venait de raccrocher. Vous prendrez _ceci_ et le rapporterez aux personnes compétentes.."

Elle fit un bref signe de tête en direction de son bureau, jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable. 

"On fait comme convenu pour la suite.. conclut elle. Je vous ferais signe pour la suite des opérations.."

Elle n'attendit et de la part de Katerina, s'en alla rejoindre son véhicule, avec les effets dont elle avait besoin.

**_Plusieurs heures plus tard..._ **

"Comment se porte Sofya?"

Maniel, a qui était adressé la question, ne se retourna pas à l'arrivée de l'Alpha. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit, dans lequel la concernée s'était difficilement endormie.

"Elle est encore fiévreuse.. murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement la chevelure brune de la concernée. Nous faire partir alors qu'elle est malade était..."

"J'ai des raisons de croire que quelqu'un vous a vendu! répliqua Inzhu, à voix basse. Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais rester aussi près de la capitale.. Öskmen est encore bien trop prêt, même si.."

Elle s'interrompit en entendant une sonnerie bien spécifique sur son mobile. 

"Repose toi, tant que tu le peux.. dit elle en regardant l'écran. Je ferais venir un de mes médecins si sa fièvre empire.."

Elle effleura doucement la tête de la petite endormie, déposa un baiser sur le front de l'Omega, et sortit de la pièce, ayant encore ce qu'elle venait de lire à l'esprit. 

"Tout est prêt, nous n'attendons plus que vous..."

Elle s'isola dans une pièce, inspira longuement, puis tapa un numéro de téléphone. Une intonation, deux intonations...

" _Mère_ ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un chapitre de transition, centrée sur la mère de Beka, chose pas du tout prévue à l'origine 😅! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura tout de même plu, malgré l'absence du tigre et de l'ours.
> 
> Pavlodar est une ville du nord-est de la République du Kazakhstan et la capitale administrative du district de Pavlodar.
> 
> Öskemen est une ville de l'est de la République du Kazakhstan et la capitale de l'oblys du Kazakhstan-Oriental. (Bon on va pas se mentir, j'ai utilisé Wikipedia pour la description des villes)
> 
> Maniel et Wayard sont tous les deux des noms/prénoms tirés des trilogies/histoires "Ewilan" de Pierre Bottero. L'univers de ces séries me plaisent énormément! 
> 
> Les prochains chapitres seront ceux de LFN, comme dit dans d'autres histoires. Pas de date cette fois, sorry!
> 
> С Рождеством всех !!!
> 
> À la prochaine!


	23. Tous ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon, à l'origine je voulais poster un chapitre particulier mais vu que j'ai pris pas mal de retard, et que le chapitre en question n'est pas pour tout de suite... bah tant pis! Ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre est assez évident, mais voilà quoi ^^". Tout ce qui est trucs policiers, informatiques toussa toussa c'est pas du tout mon domaine donc niveau réalisme on repassera sorry!
> 
> Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Ps: Chapitre posté pile pour l'anniversaire du tigre, joyeux anniversaire à lui !

"Mère ?"

Otabek, qui avait reconnu l'indicatif de son pays, ainsi que les autres chiffres, avait machinalement lâché le mot quand son compagnon avait décroché. Le couple, abasourdis, se dévisagèrent silencieusement. Comment la Kazakhe avait elle pu obtenir le numéro de téléphone de l'Omega, lui qui ne l'avait confié qu'à un groupe restreint, et de confiance?

 _"Selemetsis ve*, Otabek.._ entendirent ils à l'autre bout du fil, le haut parleur étant activé pour plus de facilité. _Yuri Nikolaïevitch..."_

"Comment avez vous réussi à récupérer ce numéro?" La coupa froidement Otabek, les yeux rivés sur Waldek.

Ce dernier, à peine eut il entendu parler la cinquantenaire, s'était instantanément mis à tapoter sur divers claviers disposés devant lui. Ses yeux ne firent que virvolter sur les trois écrans, totalement concentré sur son objectif. Seul le bruit des petits cliquetis se firent entendre durant de longues minutes, chacun attendant que l'autre parle avec appréhension.

 _"Vu que ton numéro de téléphone n'était plus actif, et que je suis dans l'impossibilité de trouver l'actuel..._ déclara Inzhu, faisant sursauter le couple. _J'ai préféré chercher celui de ton Omega. Chose qui n'a guère été compliqué à faire, tant la sécurité de son portable laisse à désirer..."_

Yuri pâlit à ses propos, tandis que le poids de la culpabilité d'infiltrait lourdement dans son coeur. Il n'avait jamais, _au grand jamais_ , pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi, par sa faute.. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa vie privée, ainsi que celle de sa famille. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui, ayant immédiatement compris à quoi il pensait, lui serrait doucement la main en guise de soutien. Ce fut tout juste suffisant pour l'apaiser.

"Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? feula le blond, les nerfs à vifs, ignorant l'appel au calme de son grand-père. Vous nous avez pris notre fille et vous appelez pour vous en vanter!?"

_"Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Bulat et de mon époux.. Au contraire, je trouve que mêler une enfant à ce genre d'histoires.."_

"Où est elle? Pourquoi vous en prendre à elle ? cracha le brun, serrant plus fort son partenaire contre lui. Mon frère, non Bulat.. n'a aucun intérêt à s'occuper de ses basses besognes. C'est une idée de Père, il doit savoir que Sofya est.."

 _"Non, il n'est pas au courant. Du moins, il n'est pas censée savoir pour le second genre de la petite. Les résultats des médecins ont_ mystérieusement _disparus.."_

Décontenancés, face à la réponse de la plus vieille Alpha, les amoureux se regardèrent brièvement. Incertains de la façon dont ils devaient interpréter ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils voulurent demander plus de détails. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps..

_"Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais l'heure tourne.. Et je suis sûre que ton ami a eu les infos dont vous avez besoin pour aller la chercher."_

"Comment!? Mais vous.."

 _"Il y a juste une chose.._ continua-t-elle, l'air pressée. _L'Omega avec elle est celui qui a pris soin d'elle. Ne lui faites pas de mal. Et, Yuri Nikolaïevitch... je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement envers vous toutes les fois où je vous ai vu.."_

Sans plus de cérémonie, ni attendre de réponse de la part du Russe, elle mit fin à l'appel.

"J'ai pu localiser d'où provenait le numéro émit! intervint Waldek, empêchant ainsi au trio restant de trop se pencher sur l'attitude de la Kazakhe. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre.."

"Que veux tu dire? s'inquiéta Nikolaï. Tout ceci serait une diversion?"

Le Polonais secoua négativement la tête, montra l'un des écrans au couple et au Bêta, ayant entretemps fait signe à l'officier de police présent. Celui-ci était immédiatement parti téléphoner pour prévenir des collègues, laissant le petit groupe seul.

"Je ne pense pas.. le rassura le Bêta. Le signal émet de plusieurs coins du Kazakhstan.. Mais là ou ça semble le plus puissant, c'est à Öskemen.. il doit y avoir un système qui permet de transférer les appels, pour revenir à l'endroit initial. C'est vraiment inhabituelle comme technique.."

"On s'en fiche c'est pas le plus important! asséna Yuri, impatient. Faut se bouger, ça met des plombes à aller la bas!"

"Yuratchka, ce n'est pas prudent.. tempéra Nikolaï. Laisse donc la police faire son travail, c'est le mieux.."

"Il serait préférable que votre compagnon et vous restiez ici, Yuri Nikolaïevitch, votre grand-père a raison.. approuva le policier Petrov. Nous avons prévenu les équipes Kazakhes qui ont accepté de collaborer avec nous, et..."

"Je refuse de ne pas être présent quand vous irez la chercher! rétorqua le blond, vivement approuvé par son fiancé. Nous allons avec vous!"

Le haut gradé soupira de concert avec le vieux Bêta, tous deux s'attendant d'avance à ce genre de réaction.

"C'est bien trop dangereux.. argumenta-t-il. On ne peut pas être certains qu'il n'y ait pas des personnes possédant des armes, pour... impossible de vous faire revenir sur votre décision, n'est ce pas ?"

Les jeunes parents hochèrent silencieusement la tête, l'air déterminé.

"Il faudra vous préparer au pire.. expliqua Petrov. Rare sont les affaires avec des drames en bout de route, mais..."

"Elle est encore en vie! grogna l'Omega. Et elle aura besoin de nous, ses parents, pour la consoler quand on la retrouvera!"

Il leva son regard émeraude vers le Russo-Coréen, comme pour l'empêcher de le contredire. Ce dernier, en voyant la jeune maman prêt à tout faire pour son enfant, sentit sa raison vaciller. Il n'avait que peu de fois désobéit aux ordres qui lui étaient donné, dans ces cas de figure. Cependant, de ce qu'il avait appris sur la disparue, la présence des parents ne pourrait être de trop. Surtout qu'il y aurait des examens à faire passer pour écarter tout soucis de santé lié à l'enlèvement...

Il allait devoir agir, et vite, autrement.. Il soupira intérieurement, espérant de tout coeur avoir l'accord de ses supérieurs pour ce qu'il comptait faire..

"Bon, très bien... déclara-t-il, tendu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que vous puissiez être présent. Mais si jamais j'ai un refus.. ajouta-t-il en constatant que le blond allait exprimer son soulagement. Vous serez _vraiment_ obligé de rester et de patienter ici, c'est clair?"

Le jeune couple acquieça vivement à ses conditions, tandis qu'il fila passer des coups de fil. De longues minutes passèrent, rendant littéralement dingue les jeunes parents. Puis, finalement...

"C'est d'accord.. annonça Petrov, en revenant dans la pièce. Voilà comment nous devrons procéder.."

* * *

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch? Otabek Azamatevitch? Nous sommes arrivés.."

L'Omega, emmitouflé dans la veste du Kazakh, sursauta en entendant une voix, surprenant son Alpha. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Yulia Serikevna Sharapova, une policière Omega, qui leur fit un petit sourire contrit.

"Nous venons d'atterrir.. expliqua-t-elle. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer en contact avec les autorités qui collaborent avec nous dans ce genre de cas, et.."

Le coeur battant, Yuri resta résolument silencieux, alors que la jeune femme continuait son compte rendu. Otabek et lui étaient monté dans l'avion près de dix heures auparavant, avec un petit groupe, en direction du pays natal de l'Alpha. Waldek, quand à lui, était resté avec Nikolaï à l'appartement, afin de pouvoir renseigner plus précisément les pistes aux agents. Que ce soit pour le lieu dans lequel était, supposément, enfermée Sofya, ou les autres recoins du Kazakhstan..

"... nous allons devoir faire preuve de discrétion, à présent.. conclut la jeune Omega, alors qu'ils étaient non loin de la sortie. Votre ami a mis en lumière plusieurs adresses espacées, dont l'une située dans un recoin assez éloignée de la ville. Et avec une population qui a une certaine.. rancune contre le gouvernement actuel, ainsi que les mesures prisent depuis sa mise en place. L'unité que nous devons rejoindre est l'une d'elle. Elle est en charge de la protection des Omegas et de leur famille, fourni des mesures en cas de maltraitance ou d'enlèvements."

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, un de ses collègues venant d'apparaître à proximité du trio, l'air impassible.

"Il faut sortir, les voitures sont là.." énonça-t-il laconiquement.

"C'était rapide! s'étonna Yulia. Où sont Andrei et Irina?"

"Dehors, avec eux.. répliqua le Bêta. Ils parlent de la façon dont on va se répartir dans les voitures. Et voir où comment on fait pour les recherches."

"Co... comment ça, se répartir? s'inquiéta Yuri, en renforçant son emprise sur la veste de Otabek, réalisant vite ce que voulait dire l'agent. Beka reste avec moi! On ne se sépare pas!"

"Et pourtant, il va bien falloir ! asséna sèchement le policier. Nous ne pouvons perdre du temps avec des jérémiades pareilles, on doit faire vite!"

"Mikhaïl, soit plus compréhensif! lui chuchota sa collègue, sur le même ton, avant d'ajouter, plus fort, en direction du couple. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, vous savez.. Si jamais l'un des deux groupes retrouvent votre fille, il serait préférable qu'il y ait un moins l'un de ses parents pour la rassurer.. Puis, que nous ayons une description ou non, seul vous pourrez parfaitement savoir que c'est elle."

Le brun hocha nerveusement la tête, le regard fixé sur son compagnon, à demi convaincu par les arguments de la policière.

"Nous serons en contact permanent avec l'autre équipe.. ajouta cette dernière. Ainsi, dès que l'un de nous découvre quoi que ce soit, l'autre le saura aussitôt. Il y a aussi une petite clinique sûre qui est déjà prête à nous accueillir en cas de besoin."

"Qu'en dis tu, Yura ? murmura le Kazakh en direction de son fiancé. On ne sera pas totalement séparé, et si les chances de la retrouver sont meilleures ainsi.."

"Ouais, t'as raison... marmonna le concerné, qui tripotait fébrilement le foulard autour du cou de l'Alpha. Autant se bouger, alors!"

Il prit la main de son fiancé et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, vite suivit de ses deux compatriotes. Six personnes, vêtus discrètement, attendaient à côté de deux véhicules sombres. Les présentations furent rapidement faites, bien que l'un des agents Kazakhs connaissait déjà Otabek, et les groupes formés.

Yuri, particulièrement agité, s'approcha de son Alpha, enleva le foulard qui pendait à son cou puis lui tendit une peluche, bien connu du jeune papa. C'était le doudou préféré de leur fille...

"Comme ça, on sera quand même ensemble, même si c'est pas physiquement.. grommela-t-il, ajoutant plus bas, à son oreille. _Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy_ , Beka.."

" _Men seni şın jüregimmen jaqsı köremin_ , Yura.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Ils n'ont rien trouvé, là bas non plus.. Il nous reste encore deux endroits à vérifier, et ensuite on rejoindra les équipes les plus proches."

Yuri écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Yulia, il avait été assigné à son groupe, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Dans les quelques endroits fouillés par les deux sections, outre leur caractère illégaux entre la prostitution et _jeux_ divers qui y sévissait, nulle trace de la petite fille. Pourtant, le blond le _pressentait_ , son petit trésor était bel et bien dans cette ville..

"On se dirige dans le quartier le plus au nord.. informa Aibek, l'un des agents Kazakh (un Alpha), à l'attention du reste de la bande. Il va falloir être réellement prudent, arrivé là bas. Les Omegas ne sont pas.. les bienvenus, quand il n'y a pas de "tuteur" avec eux.. et ce même si ils ont déjà un partenaire." ajouta-t-il en observant Yuri à travers le rétroviseur central.

"Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.. rétorqua l'Omega en détournant les yeux de la vitre. J'en ai rien à faire de leurs embrouilles, tant que je peux retrouver mon bébé.."

"Nous ne disons pas le contraire, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. opina Yulia. Mais il faut que vous preniez conscience qu'il y a une grosse possibilité qu'ils sachent pour ce genre de choses.. et que nous ignorons jusqu'où va leur clémence."

La remarque de sa compatriote refroidit le patineur, qui se concentra de nouveau sur les paysages environnants dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un quelconque signe. Le silence était ponctué par quelques indications téléphoniques de divers interlocuteurs, dont Waldek. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la voiture roulait, ce qui était certain, c'était que son angoisse ne cessait de s'accroître. De plus, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Otabek...

"Nous y sommes... intervint Daniil, deuxième Kazakh du groupe et Bêta. Mettez ça, au moins pour que personne ne puisse vous reconnaître.." continua-t-il en tendant une casquette et des lunettes de soleil à Yuri.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il doutait de la fiabilité du procédé, obtempéra sans mot dire, puis sortit du véhicule, en synchronisation avec les autres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, déconcerté par la nette différence entre ce qu'il avait entraperçu plus tôt. Des habitations vétustes, d'autres en construction, certaines avec un panneau pour la vente.. Sans compter le peu de commerces ouvert.. De plus, contrairement à la partie la plus au sud de la ville, il n'y avait pas grand monde, bien que ce ne fut que la fin de l'après-midi..

"Inutile de rester bouche bée aussi longtemps, ça attire plus l'attention qu'autre chose.."

Le blond, à l'insinuation de l'un des Kazakhs (il ne savait pas lequel), s'avança immédiatement vers lui, bredouillant des excuses. Il suivit la petite troupe, qui marchait sans aucune hésitation vers l'une des habitations, la plus récente du coin. Un long frisson le parcouru, quand ils arrivèrent au seuil de la demeure, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage.

_"Elle est là!"_

À peine il eut ce pressentiment, et que la porte avait été ouverte par une illustre inconnue, tout s'accélèra. Sans prendre en compte les multiples appels à son égard, il força l'entrée courut à l'intérieur. Il ne prêta pas attention aux diverses personnes, en pleine activité ou non, ne cessant d'appeler sa fille. Il cherchait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, rien que le bas de la maison était immense, quand il _l'entendit_.

"Maman..."

La petite voix, bien que faiblarde, parvint sans aucune difficulté aux oreilles de l'Omega. Guidé par son instinct, il courut à vive allure vers la pièce où Sofya était retenue. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter l'une des personnes à l'intérieur de la chambre, s'immobilisa un bref instant, en voyant le petit corps dans le lit. Il arriva en une enjambée vers la literie, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

"Sonietchka, mon petit bébé.."

Il serra tout contre son coeur la fillette, qui s'était elle aussi mise à pleurer en reconnaissant sa mère. Celui-ci la berça, ne cessa de psalmodier des chansons, le nez fourré dans la chevelure brune, humant longuement l'odeur tant attendu.

"Ma petite tigresse... murmura-t-il, après un long moment. J'ai eu tellement peur.."

Il dégagea une mèche, qui s'était mise en travers du visage de la petite, se figea en constatant, une main posée sur son front..

"Tu es bouillante.. chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée, en la soulevant délicatement, pour la sortir. Faut vite qu'on se casse d'ici!"

Il réajusta sa prise, l'ayant couverte au préalable de sa veste. A mi-chemin, il baissa les yeux sur elle en sentant qu'elle tirait sur le tissu qu'il avait autour du cou.

"Maman, Äke... bredouilla-t-elle faiblement. Où est Äke.."

"On va chercher Äke, mon coeur, ne t'en fais pas, je.."

"Elle n'a pas cessé de vous réclamer, ces derniers jours.. intervint une voix, au fond de la pièce, surprenant le Russe. En particulier lors de ses pics de fièvre.."

Sourcils froncés, Yuri se tourna vers l'homme, renfermant sa prise sur la petite, de manière protectrice. En apercevant l'Omega, ainsi que la façon dont il le regardait, il retint difficilement une expression de surprise.

"T'es qui!? cracha-t-il, ayant vite repris ses esprits. Qu'est ce que t'as fait à mon bébé!? "

"Mon nom est Maniel Wayard, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. rétorqua calmement le dénommé Maniel. Votre odeur a des similitudes avec celle de la petite.. ajouta-t-il. Je n'ai fait que veiller sur elle, rien de plus, comme me l'a demandé Inzhu, et..."

"Yura !"

Le coeur du concerné rata un battement, à la voix de son Alpha, qui arriva sur place quelques secondes plus tard. Le soulagement se dessina rapidement sur le visage du Kazakh, à la vue de ses trésors enfin réunis.

" _Bizdiñ kişkentay jolbarıs_ **... chuchota-t-il, en caressant la joue rouge de la fillette, continua d'une voix plus clair en direction de son compagnon. On doit y aller, ils vont nous amener là bas. Le reste ne nous concerne pas."

Il ne fit guère attention à Maniel, emmenant expressément ses amours hors de cet endroit cauchemardesque, enfin _tous ensemble_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va pas se mentir, la dernière phrase et le titre sont un peu (beaucoup) bateau à mon sens...
> 
> Un chapitre fort en émotions (je pense) et enfin Sofya retrouve ses parents ! La période sombre est (pratiquement) derrière eux!
> 
> *Selemetsis ve : bonjour en Kazakh (vu sur le dernier chapitre de Parenthèses nocturnes de LaurieClaire)
> 
> **Bizdiñ kişkentay jolbarıs: notre petite tigresse en Kazakh (googletrad est mon ami)
> 
> La suite de cette histoire est en cours d'écriture !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre posté sera la seconde partie de celui de O&P (fini d'écrire, juste les vérifs habituels et tout le toutim). Il sera suivit la semaine suivante par celui de LFN (presque fini d'écrire). Ou un OS Haikyuu (probablement pas OsaKita, par contre) c'est à voir..
> 
> À la prochaine !


End file.
